


Matrimonio de Lobos

by BlairY00



Category: Boylove - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), Yaoi - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jon Snow, M/M, Top Jaime Lannister, Top Robb Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 57,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: La guerra por el trono de hierro ha concluido gracias a que Jon Snow y Daenerys por fin se unieron para enfrentar los últimos Lannister, sin embargo de no ser por la ayuda del Norte y de un renacido Robb Stark no abrían logrado la victoria. Ahora Daenerys buscara una alianza duradera con el líder de Winterfell  proponiendo un trato que los lobos no podran rechazar.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mundando esta historia para Ao3

La guerra por Westeros ha concluido gracias a que Jon Snow y Daenerys por fin se unieron para enfrentar los últimos Lannister, sin embargo de no ser por la ayuda del Norte y del renacido Robb Stark no abrían logrado la victoria. Ahora Danerys buscara una alianza duradera con el líder de Winterfell proponiendo un trato que no podrá rechazar.

¬—¿Cuál es la mejor forma de buscar la paz?—Preguntó Daenerys de manera retorica a su consejo real. Gray Worm, Missandei, Jon, Sir Jorah, Varis y la mano del rey Tyrion Lannister se mantuvieron en silencio, ya todos sabía como una un reino se unía otro sin entrar en conflicto.

—Bien, creo que es obvio que un compromiso es lo ideal, el problema principal radica en el candidato ideal—Tyrion cabeceó un poco en dirección de Jon Snow—y creo que sabemos quien son los ideales para ello—Winterfell no solo había sido el principal aliado para conquistar Kings Landing, sino que también fueron los primeros en alzarse contra la amenaza de los caminantes blancos.

—Mi lealtad esta con Daenerys sin importar la sangre que lleve, no es necesario comprometerla conmigo y en cualquier caso el candidato para esto es Robb no yo—Era verdad poco antes de iniciar la guerra, a pesar de los altos y bajos que tuvieron en su debate por el trono, el norte, comandado por un renacido Robb Stark había llegado a presentar todo su apoyo a los Targaryen, quizá porque el mismo Jon Snow había dado su lealtad a la madre de dragones, quiza por estar hartos del corto reinado de los Lannister o por pagar su ayuda en contra de los no muertos. Nadie sabía realmente el porqué de su apoyo, y ese era precisamente el problema con los del norte, habían demostrado ser impredecibles con aquellos que no forjaban fuertes lazos amistoso.

—Bueno…antiguo bastardo—Nuevamente Tyrion tomaba la palabra, eran buenos amigos de esos que se hablan con rudeza—la misma lealtad juraste a la guardia nocturna, los salvajes y a los Stark, pero aquí estas, ¿Quién nos asegura que el Norte no cambie de opinión?—

—¡Jamás eh traicionado a nadie!—Levanto la voz Jon Snow por la duda de su honor.

—Nadie en esta mesa esta juzgando tus decisiones Jon—Daenerys intervino, mirando seriamente al de enano en una especia reprimenda mientras el aludido levantaba las manos desentendiéndose del insulto al honor del moreno.

—Nadie lo hace, pero el Lannister tiene su punto—Sir Jorah, aún agotado por el arduo tratamiento, de las secuelas de la piel escamosa pensaba en aquella paz tambaleante—si queremos mantener la paz entre nosotros debemos sellar las alianzas, las islas de hierro nos deben su trono, los Lannister acepten a Tyrion o no tiene un lugar asegurado gracias a él sin embargo…—miro a Jon—el norte ahora tiene un nuevo lord y él considera que hemos tomado a uno de sus hombres a nuestro favor y hemos tomado sus recursos en su ausencia, incluso podía decir que somos sus enemigos—Puntualizó.

—Robb jamás pensaría de esa manera—Jon intento defender, aunque bien sabia que su hermano era un estratega serio y un comandante recio, incluso había encarcelado a su propia madre cuando creyó que eso era lo mejor.

—Suficiente, de nada sirve esto sin que los del norte cooperen—Daenerys se quedo pensativa. Aún cuando Jon y ella se casaran, no lograrían el objetivo final, no cuando compartían la misma sangre—Jon, Tyrion—La reina se preparo para dar una orden dejando una nota en manos de Jorah—prepárense, iremos al norte— Concluyó aquella reunión dejando a la mayoría de los presentes dudosos de sus intenciones.

Mientras tanto, en el lejano reinado de nieve y aspereza, dos figuras entablaban una conversación más silenciosa de lo normal.

—He escuchado rumores hermano—Sansa, ahora toda un mujer, se acercaba a Robb con cautela. Winterfell aún tenía dificultades para reconstruirse después de las bajas ocasionadas por la guerra. Los salvajes no se integraban a las filas y la ausencia de Jon para comandarlos debido a su juramento a la reina, hacía casi imposible tratar con ellos. Ni siquiera con la ayuda de la hermandad del señor de la Luz y su madre, ahora Lady Stonheart podían hacer mucho para mantener a todos estables—la reina vendrá a proponer una alianza—Mascullo mirando el blanco infinito de sus tierras.

—Esos ya no son rumores hermana, ha llegado un cuervo esta mañana—Robb contesto, más robusto y pálido de lo que fue en un principio. Ahora vestido siempre con un inconfundible cuello alto de cuero y piel de zorro que escondían las cicatrices de su resurrección.

—Esos no son los rumores Robb, la reina quiere comprometerse contigo—Robb se quedo pensativo mirando la nieve desde la muralla. Si eso era cierto, Jon simplemente aceptaría casarse con la reina, después de todo, logró vislumbrar el brillo en sus ojos cuando la miraba.

—Es imposible—Fingió calma en su rostro, más el tono serio en su voz no cambió. Ahora era el verdadero lord de Winterfell y sabía de sobra que esa alianza no sería bendecida por los dioses—Ella no abandonara la capital y yo no abandonare a mi gente para sentarme a su lado—Sentencio sin dar esperanzas de su parte. Tal vez la reina pudo haber sacrificado parte de su poder alguna vez en Meereen, pero dudaba que volviera a cometer ese error.

—Para mantener a las casas unidas debemos asegurar nuestra alianza con la madre de dragones—Sansa estaba recelosa de la reina, pero era consiente de lo fuerte de su ejercito y su voluntad. Los del norte debían tener una alianza con ella si deseaban continuar, aún si ella tenía casarse nuevamente con Tyrion.

—Hallaremos la solución—Robb dio vuelta para besar la frente de su hermana, prometiéndole seguridad—ahora vayamos a cenar, nuestra madre y Aria deben estar esperándonos ya—Intento calmar sus dudas y preocupaciones, sin embargo, los ojos verdes de ella se posaron en el con exigencia.

—Robb…—Sansa hablo bajo, procurando no ser escuchada más que por él—también debes decirle la verdad a la familia sobre la bruja roja, nuestra madre no estará siempre dispuesta a cubrirte—Robb ladeo el rostro, molesto por la sola mención y siguió avanzando, asintiéndole a su hermana de mala gana, pues él sabía que todavía no era el momento adecuado para revelar los detalles de su renacer.

Pocos fueron los días que dejaron pasar, Daenerys había visto a sus dragones marchar más hacia el norte, probablemente al viejo mar verde de los Dothraki, allí todos los respetaban y de no hacerlo sabía que los ahora gigantescos tres hermanos no tendrían dificultad en devorarlos.

—Mi reina—Jon estaba nervioso cuando subió a la carreta donde Tyrion y Daenerys estasban, sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras los otros conversaban. 

Solo había visto a su hermano una vez en batalla y estos se unieron en aquel momento, mostrando el imperturbable lazo que tenían. Pero, luego de la guerra. ambos habían tenido que asumir sus roles. Él, a lado de Daenerys como uno de sus caballeros, y Robb como el nuevo Lord de Winterfell.

—No creo que Sansa quiera regresara mi lado, es una dama orgullosa y Arya, ella es rebelde, y te ama, pero en nuestra corte somos demasiado ancianos, tal vez gray worm, pero Missandei me cortaría la cabeza tan solo al proponérselo—Hablaba Tyrion sin parar dentro del carruaje de la reina, ella estaba acostumbrada a montar su dragón, pero por consideración a Tyrion y Jon esta vez fue de manera mucho más casual.

—Ya tengo un plan Tyrion, no voy a cambiarlo—Jon miro un momento la solemnidad de su reina seguida de su silencio. Algo tramaba, pero nada ganaba insistiendo como Tyrion, así que solo se giro a la ventana, pronto llegarían a Winterfell, su casa su hogar.

En ese mismo momento, la familia principal del norte se encontraba a las puertas del enorme castillo y fortaleza norteña.

—Arya compórtate—La joven cambia-rostro hizo una mueca, su madre no era del todo su familiar favorito cuando estaba viva y ahora eran incluso más distantes—pronto vendrán los nuevos reyes—dijo la dama con un deje de recelo, uno que pretendía inculcar a Sansa.

—Dejen de discutir, están por llegar—Robb se adelanto a ellas a paso firme pero apresurado, mirando primero bajar a Tyrion, a Jon y finalmente a la reina—Bienvenidos—Se acerco a ellos para recibirlos apropiadamente, una reverencia moderada para la reina, sin inclinar su cabeza por supuesto, un saludo un poco mordaz para la mano y abrazo efusivo y fuerte para Jon, quien contesto de la misma forma—Snow—Dijo él, con una sutil alegría al volver a decir su apellido.

—Stark—Contestó con una sonrisa sincera mientras intercambiaban miradas por un momento. Ambos con una alegría que no habían sentido hasta verse a salvo, sin embargo, al notar la falta de atención apropiada a la realiza, Lady Stonhearth se acerco a Daenerys recibiéndola adecuadamente e invitando a todos a pasar.

—¡Jon! Llévame contigo, no puedo soportar a mama mandándome todo el tiempo—Arya le pidió en cuanto la reina y su madre se alejaron lo suficiente. Jon, en respuesta, acaricio rio su cabello con un gesto cariñoso, siempre apreciando su manera tan rebelde de ser.

—Le hemos dicho eso a la reina y ella esta dispuesta a llevarte, pero no creo que lady Stark desee eso—Dijo el enano, acercándose a ambos y sacándole una sonrisa a la adolescente.

—Gracias, mi madre no desea muchas cosas últimamente—contesto la menor— y por cierto, ahora no le gusta que la llamen Lady Stark se hace llamar así misma lady Stonheart—la sorna en su voz no se ocultaba. Ella misma gozaba de dones sobresalientes a la normalidad, y que su madre presumiera de su renacimiento le causaba cierta ironía. 

—No creo que a mama le guste ese tipo de comentarios Arya—Sansa camino justo hacia ellos, reprendiendo—Lord Tyrion—Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él, reconociendo que, a pesar de todo lo vivido entre ellos, el Lannister no era un mal sujeto.

—Lady Sansa—Tyrion la imito—será mejor que todos entremos antes de que nuestras damas manden cortarnos la cabeza—dijo haciendo a todos reír.

La noche transcurrió dejando que algunos lores regresan a su casa, permaneciendo solos cuatro personas de todas aquellas que alegremente habían estado conviviendo en la cena y recibimiento de la nueva reina.

—Ahora que se han marchado creo que podemos discutir el motivo de su visita—Tyrion frunció el seño ante las palabras tan bruscas de Catelyn, pues al parecer ella fungía como consejera de Robb, al igual que él lo hacía con la reina.

—Al contrario de sus otros reyes no pretendo extraer de mis propias tierras enemigos—Daenerys parecía completamente calmada, ciertamente ella había tratado con los lideres más difíciles y aún prevalecía.

—Eso es cierto madre, debemos mostrar cortesía a la madre de dragones recuerda que estuvimos de acuerdo en apoyar su reclamo al trono—Robb quien había permanecido callado la mayor parte del tiempo tomaba la palabra.

—Eso es curioso—Tyrion otra vez hablaba, esta vez, más confianzudamente—recuerdo bien que tu odiabas a los Lannister, incluyéndome—Dijo probando el carácter del viejo Lord, recordando perfectamente lo explosivo que podía llegar a ser si se le provocaba.

—Eso era antes de que mis hermanos, me hicieran cambiar la perspectiva de uno solo de ellos—El sonrió fugazmente, aclarando que no confiaba en la casa del león y el rubio tubo que admitir que Robb resultaba más intimidatorio que años atrás.

—Eh venido a fortalecer nuestros lazos, no ha distanciar más al norte de los otros territorios —Hablo Daenerys antes de que iniciara una riña.

—¿Y qué es lo qué propone majestad?—Robb antepuso su pregunta a la de Catelyn quien tuvo que guardar silencio ante las palabras de su lord—estoy seguro que no me ofrecerá su mano a mi, a Brand o a cualquiera de mi casa—

—Me conoce bastante bien para solo habernos visto en batalla—comento Daenerys sin si quiera tocar la bebida que habían puesto a su disposición.

—Es por eso mismo que puedo decir que la conozco—contesto—aún la recuerdo montada en su dragón negro alzándose sobre sus enemigos y estoy seguro que su ferocidad no la dejara abandonar el trono de hierro por un matrimonio con un norteño—

—Eso es tan cierto como el que usted no abandonara el norte por un trono en kingslanding—ambos se miraron sonriendo, probando cada uno que no pensaba ceder.

—Si me permiten—intervino Tyrion.

—Sansa no volverá a casarse con un Lannister—Catelyn lo cayo antes de seguir.

—Eso no era lo que iba a proponer lady Stark—Dijo el enano su titulo con lentitud a pesar de las palabras de Arya—Mi reina tiene una mejor opción, un viejo pacto que se remonta a las épocas de los viejos dioses—

—¿Qué es lo que propones Lannister?—Robb le dio la palabra al enano haciendo un gesto a su madre para no se interpusiera.

—Tenemos a alguien aún más valioso que un Lannister para fortalecer nuestros lazos—Todos a excepción de Daenerys parecían dudarlo—Un Targerian, familia directa de su majestad—Catelyn casi se levanta de su asiento ante la mención.

—¡Él es primo de mis hijos!—Exclamo la pelirroja con fuerza haciendo que Daenerys levantara una ceja, todos sabían de la costumbre que tenían los Targaryen en casarse de sus hermanos, Daenerys aún cuando no había seguido la tradición seguía pareciéndole algo completamente normal.

—Discúlpenla, ella ah estado trabajando demasiado en la reconstrucción de nuestras tierras—Robb intervino nuevamente ordenando a su madre que fuera a su propia habitación, esperando hasta que saliera para volver a retomar su palabra—¿Jon?—Preguntó solamente para reafirmar el ofrecimiento de los invitados.

—Si el territorio del lobo y la fuerza del dragón se unen podrían lograr grandes cosas—Ofreció nuevamente Tyrion entusiasmado por sus propias palabras.

—Estoy ofreciéndole lo que a muchos les eh negado Lord Stark—Daenerys habló, dando a entender lo valiosa que era la presencia de Jon, después de todo, a pesar de su juventud, él seria el heredero legitimo después de Daenerys y sus hijos después de él—y espero conteste ese ofrecimiento con algo de igual valor—agrego ella—me quedare solo dos días más, no puedo permitirme abandonar la capital tanto tiempo y cuando me vaya pretendo marcharme con un Stark acompañándome—La reina se marcho sin dar tiempo a la replica dejando a Robb pensativo.

—Yo no lo pensaría demasiado, Jon también tiene derecho sobre Winterfell, sería mejor para todos que volviera a ser parte de los Stark— Tyrion dijo saliendo del comedor como un ultimo consejo.

Poco después, una mujer pelirroja entraba en la habitación principal, aquella que ahora pertenecía a Robb Stark.

—La única forma de reclamar completamente el norte para ti es tomarlo por tu propia cuenta—Robb permanecía sentado frente al fuego, pensativo.

—Arya lo adora, pero ella pretende abandonarnos para ir a entrenar con su antiguo maestro en Bravos, sin mencionar que no estaría dispuesta a obedecer—No tendría caso un matrimonio si ella también se marchaba y lo dejaba con el problema de los “hombres libres”—No puede ser ella—contesto Robb tanto a si mismo como ala mujer de rojo.

—El norte permanece unido solo por las visitas que a hecho Snow, sin él, los salvajes y los lores estarían peleando por las provisiones—la mujer permanecía en la puerta, impasible—Sansa no es una opción, ya muchos la han criticado por su casamientos anteriores, los hombres de Jon jamás la respetaran—Aseguro. 

—Exactamente que es lo que propones…Melisandre—La mujer salió de entre las sombras, con ese característico collar verdoso que la acompañaba a todos lados.

—Ella misma lo ha dicho, quiere algo de igual valor de lo que ofrece—Susurro en su oído—y dígame, mi señor, ¿Quien sino el Lord del Norte puede igual ese precio?—Pregunto la mujer mientras la brazas en la chimenea alumbraban el rostro de los dos. 

El tiempo paso, Daenerys aprendía y hablaba con la gente del norte, al parecer tenía el respeto suficiente para no ser insultada por nadie, pero estaba segura que aún faltaba mucho para que el norte le diera su lealtad. Arya pasaba tiempo constante a su lado y al de Tyrion pidiéndoles llevarla consigo, mientras Jon hablaba con Robb, Sansa y Bran, recordando viejos tiempos y tratando también con Tormund para seguir refinando sus tratos con los nuevos hombres.

—Bien…—Daenerys miro a Robb Stark entrar en su propio salón junto con su familia—¿Ya a tomado una decisión Lord Stark?— preguntó paciente mirando cada movimiento del lobo huargo.

—Así ha sido majestad—Catelyn estaba molesta pues no había compartido sus planes con ella en lo más mínimo, simplemente una noche con Melissandre y ya todo estaba decidido—Arya—Catelyn poso sus ojos en su hija menor, sabía que era intrépida y adoraba a Jon, pero su rencor al “bastardo” no la dejaba verlo como alguien digno para su familia—Acompañaras a Daenerys. Si te esfuerzas lo suficiente estoy seguro que podrás convertirte en parte su guardia real—brillaron los ojos de la castaña cuando Robb lo anuncio, sin embargo Daenerys levanto la voz, limitando el festejo de Arya.

—No malentienda mi actitud Lord Stark—Daenerys se mostro severa—aceptare a Arya de buena fe, pero ese no es el acuerdo que habíamos tenido—

—Fue una imposición, de echo—aclaro Robb, pero antes de que Daenerys dijera algo, él mismo siguió—pero sí, estuvimos y estamos de acuerdo en ella—todos parecían confundidos, menos los que estuvieron aquella noche—Yo mismo aceptare la unión con Jon—El silencio se hizo mientras la boca de Jon se abría lentamente, incluso parecía que el tiempo iba a detenerse pero la voz del antiguo bastardo se alzo ante los presentes confundidos.

—¿De que se trata esto?—dijo furioso—¿Por qué no eh sido informado de nada? ¿Acaso es una broma?—grito a todos especialmente al Lannister.

—Esto…—Tyrion iba a contestarle, pero Daenerys coloco una mano frente a él, tomando su lugar en la afrenta.

—Es así como te diriges a tu reina Jon, recuerda que ahora eres un Targaryen, te guste o no—Jon paso un trago amargo cuando la rubia recalco su apellido.

—No majestad—Jon agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños—pero le suplico que reconsidere esto…—dijo mirándola sin saber que hacer para solucionar su situación.

—¿Unirte a mi no te parece suficiente Snow?—Robb intervino, no era una decisión que le gustara del todo, pero era la mejor, además el también levanto su viejo apellido casi como una confrontación a Daenerys, como si de un duelo por Jon se tratara.

—¡Robb! No puedes hablar en serio—Catelyn se acerco furiosa—¡No te basta con mandar lejos a Arya! También quieres que él…?—miro a Jon y este hizo una mueca desviando su mirada, tratando de no contestar sus constantes insultos.

—Lady Stonheart ¿Así se hace llamar ahora no?—Tyrion por primera vez hizo callar a los demás con su tono fuerte—¿Quien es usted para cuestionar la palabra no solo de su lord, sino también de su majestad?—La mujer mayor presiono sus labios a punto de hablar—le recuerdo que ir en contra de un acuerdo ya tomado es considerado traición y castigado como tal—La pelirroja presiono los puños marcando las palmas de su mano, con cicatrices que no sanaban.

—Lady Stonheart—Confirmo Robb—este acuerdo ya esta hecho y no aceptare ni una sola de sus quejas—Catelyn quiso replicar—Jon y yo nos uniremos y no se discutirá más—amenazó para dar como finalizada la chara con ella.

—Esta ocasión dejare esta ofensa en sus manos Stark—Daenerys se levantaba complacida por el acuerdo, aún con los reclamos de Jon y Catelyn—solamente porque el norte y el trono de reino han unido sus casas por primera vez—Daenerys hizo un gesto para que Jon y Tyrion le siguieran ordenándoles preparar todo para su partida.

—Robb—Sansa se acerco a él inmediatamente después de que Daenerys había abandonado la sala, mientras Arya iba a preparar sus cosas—¿qué fue eso?—dijo mientras miraba a su madre salir decepcionada—ni siquiera Jon esta de acuerdo—Robb empezó a avanzar hacia su habitación, tomando sus cosas—además…te iras? No dijiste hace unos días que no abandonarías el norte?—reclamo tras reclamo se escucharon detrás él.

—No me iré por mucho Sansa, solo lo suficiente para llevar a cabo el acuerdo, después de eso regresare y traeré a Jon de vuelta al norte—

Sansa guardo silencio, después de todo el plan de Robb no parecía del todo imprudente, si regresaban a Jon con el favor de la reina, el norte podría volver a gozar de estabilidad e incluso podían aspirar a un lugar en el desembarco del rey.


	2. El nuevo juego

La despedida fue breve en la casa de las nieves, la reina y sus nuevos invitados avanzaban a King’s Landing a paso veloz, esta vez habían dejado a Tyrion solo en el carruaje sin importar sus abundantes quejas sobre la falta de charla y la ausencia de compañerismo. Daenerys estaba hasta el frente de las filas comandando su sequito, con Jon y Robb justo detrás de ella, hasta que la tensión en el ambiente la hizo dejarles un tiempo a solas.

—Quita esa cara de angustia Jon—Hablo Robb mirando al frente pero dejando ver que prestaba atención a los gestos del moreno—¿Tanto te disgusta esta alianza conmigo?—Jon sintió un peso enorme sobre sus hombros cuando el otro hablo de aquella propuesta.

Tyrion, obligado por la reina busco entre lo más profundo de la biblioteca, ayudado por Sam, se había inmiscuido en La Ciudadela. Violando los libros de antaño y robando viejas reliquias en búsqueda de un antiguo rumor, una unión que fue tachada de profana abiertamente y negada cuando la iglesia de los siete se había alzado entre ellos, pero que permitía no solo que la misma sangre se uniera entre si de manera glorificada como hacían los Targaryen, sino que la unión, inquebrantable hasta la muerte de uno de los involucrados, era aceptada entre guerreros honorables que hubieran servido al reino con devoción. 

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?—Jon le reclamo avergonzado por la propia mención de ese asunto, aún después de escuchar los detalles de esa unión de guerreros, obviamente manipulados para la conveniencia de la corona, no era otra cosa que un matrimonio, un matrimonio entre varones—somos hombres…y somos hermanos—bajaba su voz lo más posible, no queriendo llamar la atención de los cabalgantes a su alrededor.

—No somos hermanos y en cuyo caso es una costumbre de los Targeryan la sangre real casarse entre ellos—Jon parecía hacerse más pequeño ante cada palabra— y en cuanto a nuestro sexo, los Tayrel, los Dorne, y otros tantos han realizado uniones todavía más profanas—Jon no veía ninguna preocupación en la cara de Robb y eso era lo qué más le confundía, ¿De verdad estaba de acuerdo con todo eso?

—No te entiendo…—Jon no hablo más con él, no pretendía ofenderlo ni a el ni a sus decisiones, especialmente frente a su gente, pero aquello estaba sobrepasándolo.

Solamente al pisar King's Landing los pasos fuertes eran escuchados subiendo las escaleras rumbo al consejo de la reina, Robb había ido directamente a sus habitaciones pidiéndole a Jon que le acompañara pero este se había negado y se había marchado tan rápidamente que el Stark no había tenido tiempo de detenerle.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso?—Pregunto Jon siguiendo a Tyrion de cerca, claramente molesto por todo lo que había pasado en Winterfell. El enano avanzaba tranquilo ajeno a su enfado, rumbo a la torre donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones.

—Nada solamente fue la decisión que tomo la reina, “nuestra” reina—Tyrion seguía su paso como si las palabras de Jon no fueran nada de importancia, incluso como si estas fueran aburridas.

—¿Y no se les ocurrió preguntarme a mi? ¿Al consejo al menos?—Tyrion se quedo de pie mirándolo a la cara, casi dando un bostezo. Apreciaba a Jon como un amigo, siempre siendo honestos entre ellos, pero había ocasiones que le parecía demasiado sensible o caprichoso.

—El consejo nos ha felicitado por la decisión tan apropiada que tomamos, no creo que se opongan—Entro a la sala, con todos esperando adentro—y por cierto…¿No deberías estar atendiendo a tu futuro marido?—Se burlo el rubio haciendo que Jon lo mirara de mala manera. 

—Tyrion—Se paro justo enfrente de él, exigente. Dando la espalda al consejo que ya estaba reunido, estaba dispuesto a darle al menos un golpe por todas las bromas y sacarle una explicación convincente de todo lo que habían planeado a sus espaldas.

—Varys—El Lannister lo llamo en un suspiro—¿Puedes explicarle a Jon su papel en todo esto? Yo no estoy de humor después de pasar tanto frio en el norte, no terminare de acostumbrarme—Se quejó al final esquivando a Jon, y el eunuco sonrió amablemente, pidiéndole a Jon que lo acompañara mientras trataban los asuntos en su ausencia, después de todo, de acuerdo a los cuervos de la reina, Jon pronto abandonaría sus tierras.

Varys, enterado de toda la situación, camino junto a Jon rumbo los jardines del castillo.  
—Su hermano es un buen hombre, casi tanto como su padre—Empezó el antiguo esclavo de Lys mientras Jon trataba de no regresar a golpear a Tyrion.

—Ese no es problema—La voz al fin más calmada de Jon se escucho levemente, cierto era que su hermano era una de las personas con más virtudes en todos los siete reinos, que muchos matarían por estar en sus zapatos o en los de él…pero no era el punto a tratar.

—No, por supuesto que no, el problema es que…—Jon se le quedo mirando sin saber que responder—exactamente, a esto quería llegar, no hay ningún problema, ninguno que nos interesé prontamente al menos, de hecho es una de las mejores decisiones que ha podido tomar—Varys, quien velaba por el reino, estuvo feliz de escuchar que el norte y el escudo del dragón al fin se unirían adecuadamente.  
—Yo no decidí nada—Amargamente el antiguo guardia nocturno había levantado la voz, si bien sabía que Tyrion y Daenerys no lo habían hecho con malas intenciones, no quitaba el hecho de que lo hicieron a sus espaldas y sin siquiera considerarlo.

—Nadie lo hace, tal vez los grandes reyes, pero tu y yo no, nosotros solo velamos por el bien de nuestro pueblo—Jon se detuvo mirándolo, había escuchado rumores de el maestro de los murmullos, aquel que ayudo a Daenerys en su rebelión, el hombre que tomaba las “mejores decisiones”.

—Quieres decir que…¿Soy un sacrificio para mantener la paz?—Varys rio sutilmente, condescendiente, como si se tratara de un niño al que le estaba hablando.

—Un Lord comandante destinado a la realeza, con una cara preciosa, una trayectoria honorable y una cuna noble…no, tu no eres un sacrificio Jon Snow —respondió el de los murmullos, negando suavemente con el rostro—en cambio tu hermano, quien pudo ofrecer a una de sus dos hermanas o que incluso pudo negarse pero no lo hizo por el bien de su gente…—levanto las ausentes cejas tratando de que él mismo Jon Snow entendiera. Eso no se traba de un sacrificio, era un día tan cotidiano como cualquier otro entre aquellos que se movían entre la realeza y él, como el sucesor directo de Daenerys Targaryen, debía acostumbrarse. 

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del castillo, una mujer anciana limpiaba los muebles con cautela.

—He corrido un grave riesgo al traerte conmigo—La voz, dura y tajante de Robb eran dirigidas a la anciana, quien aparentemente estaba terminando con sus deberes.

—Ah sido aún más difícil para mi seguirte el paso sin que los demás lo notaran—hablo ella, tomando un collar que el propio Robb le estaba entregando de forma brusca—Gracias por guardar esto Lord Stark—rápidamente, las facciones de la mujer empezaron a estirare mientras su cabello se tornaba rojizo y ligeramente rizado.

—Jon no quiere verme, no lo culpo, cualquiera en su posición estaría más que molesto—Hablaba Robb parado junto a su propia puerta, como si hiciera el mismo de guardia para que nadie pudiera verle charlando con aquella mujer.

—Era necesario—Confirmó la mujer de rojo, bebiendo del agua dejada para Robb sin si quiera pedirle permiso, un rasgo de seguridad y arrogancia que había adoptado desde tiempo atrás.

—Si yo hubiera insistido, estoy seguro que la reina se hubiera conformado con un juramento mío en su nombre—Hablo siguiendo cada movimiento de Melissandre, ahora con la apariencia de una mujer bella y adulta.

—Pero eso no hubiera sido lo mejor mi Lord—Ella intento acercarse, tocándole el pecho con ambas manos, pero Robb ladeo su cabeza con fastidio, rechazando su cercanía como ya lo había hecho incontables veces antes—aún no confías en mi…—afirmo separándose y mirando al suelo, como si se sintiera desdichada, pero sabiendo de sobra que no era así.

—¿Cómo hacerlo con el precio que me has obligado a pagar?—Las palabras eran duras, pero parecía más concentrado en su situación actual con Jon, preocupado por su medio hermano. No lo había tomado en cuenta a él, creyó firmemente que se alegraría de volver a Winterfell, que estaría feliz de regresar a su hogar, pero al parecer, Jon ni siquiera lo había considerado.

—El lobo blanco debe amarte más a ti que a su actual reina si quieres que te entregue el norte—La cara fastidiada de Robb se hizo presente de nuevo, él no lo hacía solo por eso. Por supuesto, él quería el Norte, la prosperidad y la paz que les habían arrebatado, pero como ella lo mencionaba parecía que solo trataba a su hermano como un medio para ello.

—Jon es mi hermano, no una herramienta—La mujer dio una sonrisa sutil, como si no creyera una sola palabra del castaño.

—Si tu lo dices…—Esas palabras solo lograron hacerlo tomar una capa y salir de su propia habitación, refunfuñando en lo bajo palabras hacia Melissandre, una de las personas que se agregaba a su lista de enemigos.

A su vez, Jon miraba a la gente pasar, cada persona que pudiera ser una amenaza. No creía que nadie lo fuera en ese momento, no después del poder que tenían, pero le tranquilizaba familiarizarse con los rostros de King’s Landing, le distraía de su actual deber con su reina…uno que nunca pensó tener. Él, que ya no era un guardia nocturno ni tampoco el rey del norte, pensó que su único camino era seguir a Daenerys, no contó que la misma rubia lo ofreciera de vuelta a su viejo andar.

—No he logrado verte desde que llegamos—Robb se paro junto a él mirando los pasillos del castillo desde casi cinco pisos arriba, Jon no lo había escuchado detrás de él, evidenciando lo distraído que estaba.

—He estado ocupado—hablo Jon tratando de concentrarse en el paisaje, como si este fuera de suma importancia, seguía enojado con Robb por no haberle dicho nada, se suponía que eran hermanos, quizá ya no de manera oficial, pero eran familia, quería creer que siempre podía confiar uno en el otro, pero lo que hizo solo demostraba que ya no lo consideraba parte de ese antiguo circulo confidencial.  
—No puedes estar evitándome siempre Jon—El aludido lo miro esperando que el otro rehuyera su mirada molesta pero no lo hizo, al contrario, Robb lo miró con fuerza, una firmeza que tan solo había visto en su difunto padre, haciéndolo recordar el porque al igual que había apoyado el reclamo de Daenerys al trono de hierro también había apoyado el reclamo de Robb para tomar el norte.

—No estoy de acuerdo—Jon hablo tratando de ser honesto con él.

—¿Por qué?—Robb preguntó prestándole completa atención, tenía que comprenderlo. Ahora estarían unidos de por vida, no por los consejos de Melissandre o los designios de la corona, sino por que Jon era su hermano y quería cuidar de él tal como su padre dijo que hiciera con sus hermanos.

—Las razones sobran Robb—El antiguo juramento a la torre, su juramento como guardia del rey, ambos eran hombres…familiares… ¿Qué otra razón necesitaba?, tan solo parecía una broma de mal gusto.

—Jon, no te mientas a ti mismo—El viejo cuervo se sorprendió por las palabras ¿Acaso el estaba de acuerdo?—No me mires así, lo que quiero decir es…no tienes que negarte solo porque eso es lo que se espera de ti—continuo el castaño parado a su lado—ya has hecho cosas que van en contra de la corriente porqué es lo correcto, ¿Qué te lo impide esta vez?—Robb interrogó, pero con un tono suave que solamente usaba con sus hermanas o su madre—¿Acaso estas enamorado de alguien?—Jon, a su mala suerte negó, sabía que Robb respetaría sus sentimientos en caso de que estuviera ya con alguien, pero no era así—En estos tiempos de cambios te aseguro que a nadie le importara que seamos hombres, muchos nunca nos consideraron hermanos, lo que a la gente le interesa es que Jon Snow el lobo blanco y el antiguo rey del norte se unan para dirigirlos—Las palabras de Robb eran ciertas, todos esperaban el retorno del lobo blanco. Desde la guerra de los bastardos, él se había ganado el titulo del rey del norte y muchos le seguían, ni siquiera Robb había logrado que se sintieran tan seguros, sin embargo…

—Nadie se refería a este tipo de unión—Jon mucho más serio que Robb en ese momento le contesto, pero admitía que su hermano tenía una lógica irrefutable para haberlo hecho, era la decisión más rápida y prospera para todos.

—No, nadie lo hace, pero tampoco se quejara por tu regreso al norte y por mi asentamiento matrimonial—Era verdad, muchas mujeres deseaban desposarlo pero para desgracia de ellas, Robb siempre terminaba rechazándolas, incluso estuvo de acuerdo con Lady Stonheart cuando esta dio aviso de que Robb no buscaría ningún matrimonio hasta nuevo aviso.

—¿Y que hay de ti hermano? ¿No amas a nadie?—Pregunto Jon dándose cuenta de la pregunta tan imprudente que acaba de hacer, él sabía que Robb si había amado a alguien, a una mujer llamada Talisa proveniente de Valiria, tanto así que no tardo en embarazarla, casarse y nombrarla reina del norte, lo que hacía de su pregunta una verdadera tontería e imprudencia.

—Si, por supuesto—Para su sorpresa Robb le había contestado con gracias, incluso con un toque de cariño—Amo a Bran, amo a Arya, amo a Sansa y te amo a ti Jon—el ex lord comandante no supo si rehuir la mirada cuando la de su hermano se clavo en la suya después de aquellas palabras tan significativas—es mi deseo tenerte a mi lado en el norte junto a todos los demás, es lo que debió ser siempre—Robb avanzo unos pasos adelante, mirando el paisaje que tanto aparentaba distraer a Jon—tu y yo luchando codo a codo en las batallas por venir… con nuestra familia esperando nuestro retorno—algo en los ojos de Robb se vieron distantes, nostálgicos—…nunca debí dejarte marchar hacía la muralla…—el mayor guardo silencio, recordándose los muchos errores que llevaron a la ruina al apellido Stark.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—Jon pregunto colocando una mano en el hombro ajeno—¿Robb?—el silencio entre ellos empezaba a alargarse, pero Robb lo interrumpió tocando el hombro del otro y recordándole una vieja broma.

—Hablaremos luego Snow…o debo llamarte Targarien ahora?—Por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado pudo ver una sonrisa sincera en su hermano, siempre jugando con sus complejos, haciéndole ver que estos, en realidad no importaban.

—Puede llamarme como guste Lord Stak—Jon sonrió preparándose para el anuncio de su compromiso en los días próximos, los rumores ya habían volado y solo estaba esperando que el túmulo de gente empezara a moverse en el nuevo juego de los reyes.


	3. Camina a mi lado

El día del anuncio por fin había llegado, Daenerys pondría fin a todos los rumores acerca de ella y la supuesta relación con su sobrino, rumores que solo avivaban los acosos en contra de Jon, pues, la esterilidad de la reina ya era una información manejada por todo el mundo. 

—No creo que haya sido la mejor de sus ideas majestad—Tyrion trataba de aconsejar siguiendo a Daenerys por los pasillos. Lamentablemente, sabía que cuando ella tomaba una decisión era realmente difícil hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Si el lobo huargo quiere una verdadera alianza con nosotros debe empezar a demostrar que la merece aceptando la presencia de los Greyjoy en la reunión—Tyrion se acariciaba la barbilla tratando de pensar en una mejor idea, pero no se le ocurría nada lo suficientemente bueno o rápido para convencer a la dragón—además, también tu hermano estará aquí— Agregó sin que Tyrion pudiera reprochar nada.

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de Lady Greyjoy, es encantadora a su tan… peculiar estilo bárbaro y saqueador, el que me preocupa es su hermano—Daenerys y Sir Jorah rieron por las preocupaciones del más bajo, especialmente el Mormont, pues, ahora que Missandei también planeaba casarse con Gray Worm no la dejaba ni un segundo sola.

—Debe acostumbrarse a verlos si desea que el norte y el sur progresen, no olvides que los Greyjoy fueron buenos aliados en mi protesta—Termino para no hablar más del asunto. 

Suficiente tenía ya con las protestas de las demás casas. Desde que los rumores sobre Jon y el Lord de Winterfell empezaron a esparcirse, todo líder en los siete reinos qué había propuesto una hija para Jon o Robb querían comprobar su veracidad y tratar de evitar que dos de los más poderosos lideres se unieran.

Así, entre rumores, protestas y encuentros mal intencionados, la reunión oficial por fin llego. Pronto la gente empezó a llenar la sala real. Los lores de las siete casas principales iban en caravana con la reina. Algunos solo a mostrar su apoyo como los de Dorne, pero la gran mayoría solamente comprobaba con sus propios ojos la alianza Stark-Targeryan, pues, si esta era real, ninguna otra casa tendría un mejor reclamo para ocupar el futuro trono y Daenerys esperaba con ansia terminar con todos los aspirantes, al menos por el momento.

—Cuando conocí a Khal Drogo me dio tanto miedo que rogué a mi hermano cancelar nuestra boda—Daenerys estaba en la punta de la torre admirando a su más leal dragón cuando había escuchado los pasos de alguien tras de ella, notando rápidamente que pertenecían a su nuevo príncipe.  
—No le temo a Robb—Jon estaba junto a ella también tocando al enorme dragón. Todavía se sentía afortunado de que no lanzara fuego sobre él como lo había hecho ya con miles de personas.

—No, aún no sientes temor por él, pero pronto—Él la miro incrédulo por sus palabras. Jamás le temería a Robb, era su hermano y quizá la persona más noble que hubiera conocido, tendría miedo si fuera un enemigo, pero no era así.

—Lo dudo majestad—Contestó tranquilamente a su lado, seguro de que jamás podría sentir algo semejante al temor por su propia familia.

—No Jon, no me refiero a ese tipo de temor—Ella le sonrío apacible, recordando a su antiguo Khal—entre más digno sea el hombre con quien tu estés, más alto es el riesgo de perderlo—Jon bajo la mirada, había escuchado historias del amor tan grande que tubo Daenerys por Khal Drogo, incluso el nombre de su dragón había sido un homenaje a él, pero…aquellas palabras, ¿Perder a Robb otra vez?. La paz era tan papable en ese momento que la idea ni siquiera había cruzado su mente.

—A ese temor es el que me refiero Jon “Snow”—Dijo sabiendo bien que, muy en el fondo, aún no adoptaba el apellido de los Targeryen y trataba de no forzarlo—Intenta de lucir feliz, los demás Lores no se darán por vencidos si creen que pueden convencerte con alguna buena mujer…u hombre—Él le sonrió, era realmente amable, aún cuando no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, incluso cuando le daba ordenes—Ah, y algo más…—Daenerys hablo antes de irse—los Greyjoy y los Lannister asistirán hoy—Jon no dijo nada, ya lo esperaba y aún cuando Jaime le desagradaba, la verdadera molestia era Theon Greyjoy, mucho se dijo de su cambio, pero él aún no confiaría en un sujeto que se atrevio a matar a su propio hermano.

—Intentare que Robb no decapite a nadie—Dijo al final y Daenerys asintió, despidiéndose y montando en su dragón para recorrer el reino. Recordándole a los diversos invitados quien tenía el poder en ese lugar.

Por desgracia, Jon empezó a dudar de sus propias palabras cuando ni siquiera fue escuchado. Caminaba a pasos rápidos por el pasillo siguiendo al actual rey del norte. Su cara mostraba enfado y desconcierto al igual que la mano que descubría su espada, dispuesto a ser utilizada.

—¡Robb!—Jon le tomo del brazo con fuerza para detenerlo, notando que incluso era más fuerte que antes, aunque no lo suficiente para no percibirle.

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres Snow? ¿Qué les de un abrazo y los invite a la ceremonia?—Robb se quedo parado debido a su ex medio hermano, indignado por las noticias que le habían llevado, sin embargo, y a pesar de lo fuerte de su voz, no le gritaba al portador de las noticias.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!—Jon ya había ido personalmente a informarle de las visitas indeseadas y tal como espero, la reacción del lobo había sido la de irse a encarar con ellos—pero te pido que te controles, la reina esta forjando una alianza con el norte, no debes echarlo a perder por hombres como ellos…—Robb bufó, como si con ese gesto tratara de sacarse las malas ideas del cuerpo, pero mala fue su fortuna cuando la voz familiar y elevada de Asha Greyjoy se escucho en el pasillo.

—Ohh, con que aquí esta el bastardo que conquisto el corazón de mi reina—La mujer de pelo obscuro, hija de las islas de hierro se dirigió a Jon, golpeando su brazo y ofreciendo su mano para un saludo, e, ignorando completamente a Robb Stark, hacía comentarios acerca de él y Daenerys como si de un juego se tratara.

—Lady Greyjoy—Saludo Jon con una reverencia educada, notando de inmediato al hombre detrás de ella y mirando Robb alternadamente, esperando que no sucediera nada y, Asha, quien no desconocía lo sucedido entre ellos, golpeo igualmente Robb en el brazo, llamando a su atención y provocando que este solo presionara sus ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Tiene mano fuerte, supongo que así mantiene bajo control a todos los Greyjoy—Hablo Robb a la mujer refiriéndose principalmente a Theon, quien solo callaba. La mujer en cambio, le regalo una sonrisa rebelde, sabiendo de la legendaria y casi inexistente paciencia de los Stark.

—¿De no ser así usted los pondría bajo control?—La sutil pregunta que Asha lanzo a Robb no saco ninguna expresión del norteño, solo un poco de silencio que tomo como una incitación a seguir—Theon—Hablo haciendo que el hombre detrás de ella se adelantara, mostrando su apenas recuperada apariencia jovial y noble—también eres de la realeza, saluda a Lord Stark—Ordenó ella y Robb se tenso o mirando a Theon silenciosamente, esperando que este se atreviera a siquiera a levantar la mirada.

Theon, quien sabía que los Stark aún lo odiaban miro a su hermana esperando que fuera una broma de muy mal gusto, pero un gesto de ella insistió en su petición.

—Tiempo sin vernos—Theon extendió su mano y Robb estuvo a punto de mover su diestra, pero la mano de Theon fue estrechada rápidamente por la de Jon.

—Por supuesto, mucho tiempo, pero deben disculparnos, aún tenemos que ir a recibir a Lady Stark a la puerta—Asha se sorprendió por el veloz movimiento, pero no hizo nada más, en ese momento, aquel encuentro era solo un juego—por este camino llegaran al salón principal, con su permiso…Robb—Jon le llamo y el último empezó a seguirle, dejando atrás a la casa del Kraken.

—No era necesario que lo tocaras Jon—Dijo tenso mientras se alejaban de ellos, apenas había soportado ver al traidor que lo había vendido a sus enemigos y provocado gran parte de su muerte.

—¿A no? ¿La mano sobre tu espada era solo una bravuconería?—Robb la despego inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta, ya se había colocado en posición para entablar una batalla— ella también lo noto—Robb cerro los ojos, sintiéndose regañado, aún no entendía del todo porque Jon actuaba de esa forma, pero en cuanto vio la insignia en el pecho de Jon con un dragón reluciente en ella, recordó a quien servía.

—Él obedece tanto a su hermana como tu a la madre de dragones—Jon suspiro por el comentario. Robb era un hombre de tranquilo, pero claramente forjado con los ideales antiguos de su padre. Consideraba a Jon parte del norte y el verlo sirviendo a la mujer que gobernaba actualmente, no le causaba ningún tipo de placer. Por supuesto, estaba alegre porque tuviera un lugar en la corte, incluso mostraba orgullo de que hubiera logrado grandes cosas, pero el pertenecía solamente al norte y solamente a el.

—Yo “no obedezco” Robb, yo hago lo creo correcto por la gente, por mi gente—Aclaro el de negro, aún acostumbrado a los colores de la guardia nocturna, sabiendo que no tenía ningún caso discutir con Robb, que, aunque mucho más sabio e inteligente que en sus días de juventud, podía ser sumamente testarudo.

—¿Y él? ¿No cree que hace lo correcto también?—Sabiendo que en ese momento no podrían aclarar las cosas, el de negro dejo el tema por la paz, ignorando el comentario.

—Vamos, debemos recibir a tu madre y esperar que no intente asesinarme por la espalda cuando formalicen todo esto—El rostro de Robb mostro una sonrisa, como si se tratase de una broma y Jon se la regreso, pero en el fondo sabía bien de lo que su madre era capaz y trataría de mantener la guardia alta.

Desde el principio Lady Catelyn no podía perdonarlo por haberse inmiscuido en su vida, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que el causante de todos los problemas que tuvieron fue gracias a él. 

—Madre—La mujer con el rostro lleno de cicatrices observo a su hijo con peculiar alegría, parecía tranquilo y sano, solamente habían pasado dos semanas desde su partida con Jon Snow, pero le inquietaba King’s Landing, ese lugar solo tenía gente de mala calaña y ahora que el cuervo estaba allí también lo consideraba un posible enemigo.

—Robb—Ella lo abrazo con cariño—ha sido un viaje largo—Comento notando a Jon Snow detrás, como un niño asustadizo que se esconde detrás de sus padres—¿Y tu? ¿No piensas saludarme?—Jon hizo una rápida reverencia, sorprendido de que le dirigiera la palara.

—Lady Stark—Agacho su cabeza notando la fría mirada sobre su cuerpo, ella lo detestaba desde pequeño y se lo hizo saber de múltiples formas. Creyó que con la revelación de su origen su rencor se desvanecería un poco, pero al parecer, fue todo lo contrario.

—Madre…—La voz suave de su hijo se escucho hacía ella y esta solo le indico con un gesto a Jon que se levantara. Desde muy pequeños Robb había mostrado su cariño al bastardo, incluso un poco más que a sus demás hermanos, siempre defendiéndolo de cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarlo.

—Bien, es hora de que den las noticias sino me equivoco—La mujer Stark empezó a avanzar con paso firme, ignorando a Jon por completo y pasando a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Jon y Robb solo intercambiaron una mirada, la de Robb como si le pidiese una disculpa y la de Jon restando importancia al asunto, ambos empezando a seguirla.

—¿Sabe a quien esta despreciando Lady Stark?—La mujer casi se ahoga al escuchar esa voz, presionando los puños y girando inmediatamente a comprobar sus sospechas.

—¿Qué haces aquí mata-reyes?—El rubio cabello de Jaime Lannister brillo bajo los rayos del sol que se colaban en el pasillo, estaba desalineado sí, pero aún mantenía el rostro que siempre conquistaba a las doncellas del reino.

—Woouwoou—Tyrion, quien lo acompañaba, se paro en medio de ambos y hablo tratando de calmarlos como si se trataran de caballos salvajes—Sir Jaime Lannister, mi hermano—enfatizo lo último para dejar en claro la posición y protección que Jaime tenía en el reino—ha venido aquí solo para brindarme su compañía—aclaro la mano del rey sin apartarse de su hermano, pero el defendido empezó a reír, burlándose.

—Eso no es verdad—Jaime se rio por las palabras de su hermano menor—tu solo quieres obligarme a salir de casa y alejarme de mi bebida—a la par que le contestaba sacaba una botella escondida entre sus ropajes, bebiendo su interior.

—Debería cuidar mejor a su hermano Lord Tyrion—Hablo Catelyn con desprecio—con tantos enemigos no es bueno que vaya insultando a la gente como le plazca—las amenazas hicieron reír al mayor de los rubios.

—Vaya, si hace algunos años usted misma me libero del niño aquí presente—Robb se adelanto un paso, estrellando su mirada con la del contrario.

—Ya te lo había dicho aquella vez, te insultas a ti mismo al llamarme niño mata-reyes…o debería decir, mata-reinas—Las palabras de Robb cayeron directamente en la conciencia de Jaime, quien presionaba su botella de licor y dirigió su mirada al suelo sin que nadie se atreviera a decir algo al respecto.

—Lord Stark, esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros invitados—Tyrion por fin hablo, sabía bien que su hermano había sacrificado mucho por el bien de las personas de King’s Landing, incluyendo al amor de su vida, no le parecía justo que se lo recalcaran en cada ocasión.

—No, no, no, Tyrion, déjalo—Jaime se sacudía y volvía a levantar la mirada—así son los niños, nunca saben lo que dicen—paso junto a Robb y Catelyn ignorándolos de la misma manera que la Stark había hecho con Jon—y a ti…a ti te recuerdo bien—Jon se paro derecho, recordando el primer encuentro de ambos, donde el rubio se había burlado de su decisión de marcharse a la muralla—Veo que lograste cumplir tu sueño—dijo recorriéndolo con la mirada, principalmente sus vestimentas de la guardia.

—Solo protegí al reino de los cuentos de hadas, es así como llamo a los caminantes ¿O no?—Jaime soltó una risa por lo dicho años atrás, notaba que los Stark eran bastante rencorosos.

—El día que te aburras de…—Hizo ademanes con las manos como si no recordara el nombre de los Stark—…ellos—señalo a Robb y Catelyn descaradamente—puedo pedirle a la reina que te comprometan con alguien que valga la pena—Robb se inquieto al igual que los demás presentes cuando se señalo así mismo, no sabiendo si solo lo hizo para jugar o era una declaración verdadera en contra del norte.

Tyrion guardo silencio solo unos segundos mientras su hermano se adelantaba aún divertido por sus propias palabras.

—Lamento los inconvenientes, mi hermano no ha pasado por una situación muy favorable—El enano esperaba por la respuesta de Catelyn o Robb, pero Jon fue quien le tomo del hombro y negó con la cabeza. No exhortaba las provocaciones de Jaime pero quería apoyar a su amigo.

—No tienes que disculparte por las acciones de tu hermano—Confirmó Jon a pesar de las miradas que se ceñían sobre él. Tyrion le regalo una suave sonrisa, agradecido.

—Jon—Tomo su muñeca a modo de despedida—Mi lord, mi lady—pronto el enano se apresuro a dar alcance a su hermano.

Los tres que quedaron esperaron solamente un momento a que avanzaran los Lannister, evitando entrar nuevamente en revueltas, Jon incluso intento adelantarse para darles tiempo madre e hijo, pero la mano de Robb se detuvo en su muñeca mientras hacia un gesto a su madre para que caminara al frente de ambos.

—¿Qué sucede?—Robb se acerco a Jon provocando que este por instinto retrocediera un paso.

—No tienes que alejarte de mi solo porque mi madre esta presente—Jalo la muñeca de Jon y la soltó suavemente, rozando sus dedos con los ajenos cuando sintió su distancia acortarse lo suficiente. Al de negro solo se le formo un nudo en la garganta por la cercanía, todavía no asimilaba las nuevas actitudes de Robb y no ayudaba en nada acercándosele que se acercara nuevamente, colocándose justo a su oído—Solo tienes que caminar a mi lado—Murmuro serio, pero inmediatamente risueño cuando noto el nerviosismo del más joven—¡Vamos!, no hay que quedarnos atrás—Jon asintió respirando nuevamente y siguiéndolos al salón, sin saber que había sido ese gesto ni lo que lo estaba esperando en la sala real.


	4. La llave del reino

Las palabras que Robb le había brindado momentos antes de entrar, ahora las entendía y bien pudo haberlas cambiado por “deja que yo me encargue”. Los sombríos rostros en cada uno de los asistentes a esa reunión fueron mostrados nada más al verlos entrar juntos. Las palabras crueles y los gestos de desprecio en cada uno de ellos poco a poco lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar y nada mejoro cuando, después de varios informes y decretos, Daenerys declaro el compromiso de Robb Stark con Jon Targerian como un hecho. 

El silencio era una mala señal y ambos jóvenes lo sabían, pero una voz no tan agradable interrumpía el silencio entre todos. En ese instante, Jon solo pudo sentir la mano de Robb sobre hombro, presionando para recordarle que él estaba allí.

—Pues, que más podemos decir mi reina—Asha Greyjoy era aquella que quebraba el silencio—esperaremos la pronta invitación a la “alianza” Stark Targaryen—Robb tomo la mano de Jon inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Muy a pesar de su encuentro anterior, era la primera en mostrar su apoyo, Jon, sin embargo, se mostraba cabizbajo, pensativo por las acciones de Robb y recordando las palabras de Varys ¿Quién de los era el que de verdad se sacrificaba?

—Vamos Jon—Robb trato de despertarlo de su distracción, pero el moreno solo atino a seguirle, pensando detenidamente. Su hermano, siendo tan orgulloso, se exponía a las burlas y estragos que pudiera pasar su nombre con tal de tener al norte unido nuevamente. ¿Por qué?, Porqué era su deber, el deber que su padre había puesto en sus hombros—Jon…—Una mano en su rostro lo hizo alejarse mirando a los lados como la gente los devoraba con la mirada, la gran mayoría inconformé y con indicios de rabia en sus voces.

—Hay que salir—Jon empezó a avanzar con Robb detrás de él, se sentía abrumado, solo hasta ese momento ponía real atención a lo que significaba ese compromiso. Había sido una jugada demasiado arriesgada, pero ahora lo veía, si los Stark no hubieran tomado el lugar a lado del trono, ¿Quién hubiera reclamado ese puesto?

No pudo sacar de sus pensamientos esa pregunta durante toda la tarde, pasando casi todo el tiempo en completo silencio, interrumpido por una que otra pregunta acerca de su bienestar de parte de Robb, quien se mantuvo a su lado como solo Gosth solía hacerlo, lobo que ahora descansaba junto a viento gris en el más allá.

—Tranquilízate Jon, no creeré que esto es demasiado para ti—El mestizo tomo aire nuevamente, suficientemente alejado del salón principal para tener un poco de espacio, podía sentir las manos de Robb en sus hombros, justo detrás de él, protegiéndole. 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Jon pregunto entristecido por todo lo que alcanzaba a comprender—¿Por qué solo me decías que a nadie le importaría, que todo estaría bien?—se quejo indignado consigo mismo por no darse cuenta y haber dejado toda la carga en sus manos…no, no toda, más incluso con su actitud caprichosa e infantil, actitud que Robb tuvo que solapar y solventar para que los demás no se percataran de su disgusto.

—Vamos, debemos regresar—Jon tomo aire nuevamente, asintiendo, había pasado demasiado tiempo y se estarían preguntando por la nueva pareja—Jon— pidió Robb con más demanda, a lo que el otro empezó a seguirle, recordando la última vez que se sintió de esa manera, tan ignorante de todos los enemigos que le rodeaban, tan ingenuo…tan…imbécil.

Ambos entraron nuevamente a la ya casi sala vacía, Jon, mucho más serio que antes, había soltado ya la mano de Robb, no creía necesario demostrar más muestras de afecto que las de por sí el castaño les había regalado a todos.

—Y justamente de ustedes estábamos hablando—Tyrion los recibia sin desaprovechar ni una sola gota de licor—hemos empezado la celebración—levanto las manos, una con una copa y otra con una jarra llena de vino—con permiso de las damas presentes por supuesto…—Señalo a una sonrientes Daenerys y Missandei y a una molesta Catelyn Stark, quien no había tenido otro remedio que soportar la actitud jocosa de Tyrion.

—Este no es lugar para sus festejos Lord—Robb señalo a pesar de la presencia de la reina pero Jon se adelanto y le robo la copa a Tyrion, tomando todo el liquido que contenía con premura, en verdad lo necesitaba.

—¡Bien!—Alargo Tyrion aquella acción, mientras Jon se limpiaba el liquido derramado en sus comisuras—yo le enseñe a beber—dijo alegre y orgulloso mientras Robb entre sorprendido y confundido miraba a su compañero de caminata beber otro tanto.

—No se asusten Stark—Hablo Daenerys—él siempre es así cuando esta feliz—intento tranquilizarlos mientras, Jorah quien aunque animado e incluso un poco divertido con la escena, murmuro unas palabras al oído de Daenerys—me temo que debo retirarme a tratar unos asuntos de importancia—Se disculpo levantándose con sus seguidores a un lado—pero por favor continúen su celebración, aunque quizá quieran hacerlo en un lugar más propio—Ordeno disfrazando sus palabras en una sugerencia—Stark, Greyjoy—Robb volteo a ver la mujer del fondo que se encontraba charlando a solas con su hermano, esta hizo una reverencia y dio unas palabras de despedida a la reina, dejándolos solos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están las mejores mujeres en King’s Langing?—La morena Greyjoy se acerco a todos, tratando de integrarse en la conversación de Tyrion, siendo repelida por la única pelirroja en la sala.  
—Pues, el antiguo burdel de meñique sigue en pie, he escuchado buenas, muy buenas historias de ese sitio ¿No es verdad Varys?—El eunuco sonrió con esa típica mueca que mostraba a la mayoría de personas, imparcial, indiferente, pero cortés—¡Las mejores pu…!—Estaba casi cantándolo y girando cuando la cara de Catelyn se apareció justo delante de él, había olvidado por completo su presciencia y parecía que en cualquier momento soltaría sus famosas y mordaces palabras, pero gracias al eunuco maestro de susurros, esta no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar.

—Me parece que gente como nosotros disfrutamos más los lugares tranquilos y apacibles mi lady—Dijo acercándose a la ofuscada mujer quien después de un par de intercambio de palabras y las señas de Robb accedió a ir a sus habitaciones dejando solos a los más jóvenes para que estos pudieran acompañar a Tyrion al famoso lugar.

Llegando casi la media noche, bromas y bebida habían sido intercambiadas en toda su estadía, Robb estando casi solo, pues Jon había pasado de beber una copa en el salón a beber dos jarras completas en el burdel, todas en compañía y festejo de Tyrion, quien contaba historias de la muralla para Jon y alguna que otra del mar para la joven Greyjoy quien solo reía de las palabras de ambos, los tres como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Pero por favor hagamos que todos participen—Tyrion sonreía abiertamente, señalando a Robb con una copa, Jon lo miro y desvió ligeramente el rostro a otro lado, aún avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior y las acciones tan cuidadosas de Robb hacia su persona.

—Si a Jon le parece divertido este tipo de juegos…—Dijo el aludido acercándose a ellos y sentándose junto a su antiguo familiar. El enano en un principio le desagradaba por todas las malas jugarretas que los Lannister habían hecho a su familia, pero Bran le había convencido de que no era un mal hombre, solo uno muy peculiar, verlo ahora a un lado de un despreocupado Jon Snow no hacía más que confirmar esas palabras.

—Oh…eso no es verdad—Jon sonrió débilmente negando su premisa mientras bebía un poco más—Yo desconozco totalmente los juegos que propone—Las risas se escucharon, un poco por la desconfianza a Tyrion y otro tanto por la bebida en sus entrañas.

—Bien, bien…veamos, yo daré una aseveración sobre ustedes, si esta es verdadera, ustedes beben, sino, yo beberé, nadie pierde—Los presentes parecían interesados y optimistas por el nuevo juego—veamos…quien será el primero…—dijo señalando a los presentes, decidiendo—¡Usted! Mi dama marina—la mujer empezó a reír por el nuevo sobrenombre, pero levanto una copa, accediendo.  
—Adelante, cuéntame algo interesante de mi misma diablillo—Tyrion hizo una mueca por el sobrenombre, pero no se desanimo, al contrario, lo tomo como un reto a vencer.

—Usted...—Se le quedo mirando, como buscando en sus ojos algo que le fuera de ayuda—usted, sino me equivoco ha pasado noches intensas…muy intensas pensando su majestad, incluso esta muy ofendida porque la alianza que propuso no fue entre usted y ella—Las caras de todos se centraron en Asha y más aun estupor fue escuchado cuando la dama empezó a beber de su copa, quien al terminar solo pidió que le sirvieran más y pidió que rellenaran su vaso.

—Eso no era para nada difícil, de hecho, ¿Quién en todo el reino no ah pensado lo mismo?—Ella empezó a reír a carcajadas, siendo la única mujer en ese lugar que no era una prostituta, una o dos comentarios más del tema fueron lanzados al aire hasta que Tyrion se centro en el Lord de Winterfell.

—Adelante—Robb sonrió haciendo que un variedad de cortesanas se le acercara y le ofreciera sus servicios, los cuales rechazo a la brevedad—veamos que puede hacer el Lannister con sus habilidades de deducción—la duda se asomo en los ojos de Robb, quien apenas empezaba a divertirse en aquel lugar después de haber sido ignorado casi todo el tiempo.

—Lord Stark, el lobo huargo y macho alfa del norte—Se quejo y burlo Tyrion a la vez que buscaba algo en su mirada tal cual hizo con su anterior víctima—tu…—Observo como Jon se le quedaba mirando Robb, totalmente concentrado en su rostro—ya lo tengo—Tyrion celebro, le parecía un momento adecuado para jugar con ambos y a la vez relajarlos—recuerda que no debes mentir lordS—advirtió—es un juego solamente de verdades y confesiones—El hombre enfrente suyo asintió con una ligera mueca divertida muy parecida a la de su fallecido padre.

—¿Dudas del honor de un Stark?—La risa nuevamente estallo en su pequeño y peculiar circulo de amigos por la mención tan famosa que caracterizaba a su casa, quizá su honor quedara a la par de su paciencia justo después del famoso lema de “el invierno se acerca”.

—Jamás me atrevería—Aseguró. 

Jon al fin parecía divertido y alegre con el espectáculo que presentaban su hermano y su amigo, también disfrutaba de la compañía a pesar de los Greyjoy. A diferencia de Theon, quien se encontraba en una esquina bebiendo a pequeños sorbos, como un perro regañado, incluso su hermana era una bendición en comparación, con su carácter alegre y cándido lograba quebrar los pocos silencios que se formaban, tratando de mitigar un poco los recuerdos desagradables sobre su hermano, quien, aún cuando estaba arrepentido de haber traicionado a los Stark, no mostraba la misma actitud ante las humillaciones y jugarretas en contra del viejo bastardo.  
—…con Jon...—Logró escuchar su nombre, siendo lo único que logro atrapar de la aseveración de Tyrion hacía Robb y no sabía con exactitud lo que el Lannister había preguntado pero la mirada de todos estaba sobre él, incluso la de Robb se notaba turbada aun cuando no dejaba de mirarle, llena de sorpresa como si Tyrion hubiera logrado atraparlo con la guardia baja—Entonces…¿Beberá mi lord?—Reto el enano nuevamente seguro de su afirmación hacia Robb.

El Stark pasaba saliva un poco nervioso, pero se recupero bastante rápido y frunció el seño descontento con las palabras en su contra, miro su copa unos instantes y posteriormente a Jon quien parecía no enterarse de nada de lo sucedido minutos atrás.

—Bebe—Dijo finalmente provocando los abucheos de los presentes y un leve berrinche de parte de Tyrion, quien bebió lo último de sus jarras, dando a entender que había cometido un error. 

—¿Qué fue lo que le preguntaste?—Jon preguntó animoso—Jamás en toda mi vida lo vi poner esa cara—Rió nuevamente, bebiendo ya mucho más despacio que antes. Lo que decía era verdad, en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo, no recordaba haber visto esa cara de sorpresa y nerviosismo en su hermano.

—Nada que el puro y casto Jon Snow deba saber—Robb se apresuro a intervenir antes de que alguien levantara la voz y lleno la copa de Jon en el acto, este solo levanto una ceja curioso—Solo una broma Jon—Afirmo tratando de olvidar el tema.

—El perfecto Robb Stark avergonzado por primera vez…quien lo diría—Jon dijo al aire, aceptando el olvido del tema y recordando como siempre Robb iba un paso delante de él, más fuerte, más popular, con más clase o cualquier adjetivo digno de un hombre, no se imaginaba en que pudieron haber dicho para avergonzarlo aunque sea por unos segundos.

—No es la primera vez…—Por un momento hubo un shok en todos cuando Theon, con copas de más, empezó a hablar—el siempre se avergonzaba así cuando salíamos juntos del burdel—El silencio cayo sobre todos y Robb calló más de golpe que los demás, como si hubieran delatado un terrible secreto. 

Jon no comprendía el cambio tan repentino de animo de su hermano, no era un misterio que de vez en cuando ambos salían en busca de mujeres, incluso le habían invitado, pero el siempre los rechazo por el apellido Snow que cargaba en ese entonces.

—¿Como te atreves a hablar sobre mi?—Robb murmuro bajo, pero perfectamente audible para los más cercanos, logrando que la hermana de Theon y el Lannister se alertaran por el cambio de ambiente que había tenido la conversación.

—¿Quién no habla de ti en estos momentos Lord Stark?—La cara de Tyrion se ensombreció aún más cuando otra voz no invitada interrumpía su pequeño y exclusivo festejo.

—De verdad los dioses no quieren verme coger esta noche—Se quejo el enano al ver a su hermano acompañado de Bronn, y el último levanto los hombros tan solo cuando noto la mirada matadora que le lanzaba su amigo.

—No pude detenerlo, lo siento—Bronn, despreocupado se disculpo con él y se sentó junto a ellos a beber, ahora Jaime también estaba frente a todos bebiendo de la misma jarra que minutos antes habían compartido como buenos amigos.

—Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos—Robb, para su propia sorpresa, trataba de evitar las disputas con creces, no quería manchar el nombre de su casa con una pelea de borrachos. 

Jon se había levantado para seguirle despidiéndose apenas con un gesto, pero la mano de Jaime lo detuvo.

—Vamos…—Ladeo la cabeza invitando al moreno a quedarse—¿No quieres divertirte conmigo en tu último día en King’s Landing? No creo que él…—señalo a Robb—…te divierta mucho esta noche—Jon parecía casi sobrio después de las intervenciones repentinas y tan solo se quedo a escuchar para lograr estabilidad en sus piernas.

—No es mi último día en King’s Landing—Contestó ignorando completamente la insinuación del rubio, si bien, debía marcharse al otro día rumbo a Winterfell tampoco es como si no pensara visitar a todos en la corte—así que no festeje mi partida Sir Jaime—Jon sujeto la mano del rubio con ambas propias para presionar y soltarse, retirándose junto con Robb de aquel lugar. Ya todos habían celebrado demasiado.

Solo un momento después de su partida las mujeres habían ido para sentarse en las piernas de Bronn y las jarras habían sido llenadas nuevamente, los Greyjoy también se habían retirado rumbo a sus estancias en el reino, dejando a un enano molesto y otro Lannister borracho en aquella cantina.

—Hermano, de verdad no entiendo tu afán por molestar a los Stark—Tyrion estaba sentado a su lado, irritado por haber terminado la felicidad momentánea.

—No tengo un “afán” por molestar a los Stark—Corrigió Jaime sin darle tanta importancia.

—¿Entonces que vinieras a esta cantina en especifico fue una coincidencia?—Tyrion acusaba al otro.

—Sí— Contesto sínico el hermano mayor pero recibiendo un bufido de la mano—Bien, bien…él lobo del norte me tuvo prisionero por más de un año, ¿Ves esto?—levanto su mano de oro—esto fue en gran parte por su culpa—dijo tomando otra copa—no me parece justo que a un niño como él, que solo tomo una venganza inútil y llevo a la ruina a su casa le entreguen la llave de King’s Landing—Bronn, que solo estaba con las mujeres volteo a verlos, asintiendo, de acuerdo con la afirmación de Jaime.

—Tu hermano tiene un punto—Tyrion lo miró con reproche, exigiéndole una explicación creíble a su mercenario amigo—desde mi punto de vista, los que libramos las batallas siempre fuimos nosotros, arriesgando nuestro pellejo más que…bueno, casi cualquiera—dijo Bronn intentando darse a entender lo mejor posible—y no malinterpretes, yo soy feliz con mi titulo y mi esposa, pero ese chiquillo, el “cabeza de lobo” solo murió y de repente vive de nuevo para tomar la gloria en la última pelea…en cambio tu hermano…—Tyrion se levanto, callándolo en el acto antes de que terminara aquella idea.

—Por favor Jaime, no me dirás que ahora estas interesado en ese muchacho—Dijo Tyrion refiriéndose claramente a Jon, uno de los actuales tesoros de la reina.

—En su mano—Puntualizo el rubio con cautela—si pudiera tenerla sin todo lo demás no me quejaría…poder, gloria, y el reino a mis pies—parecía imaginarse todo aquello en cada palabra—claro, tendría que lidiar con ese mocoso una que otra vez pero…—su mirada disto un momento de ese lugar como si se hubiera perdido en otro mundo.

—Bueno, aún con todo eso, la decisión ya fue tomada y no se puede hacer nada al respecto—Tyrion saco un pequeño saco lleno de monedas de plata dejándolo en la mesa—los dejo, tengo que preparar asuntos para mañana, pero por favor, celebren en mi nombre—Molesto, se retiro de aquel lugar sin querer escuchar más del asunto. Ya Jaime había cometido demasiados errores en nombre del amor a su hermana, pero esta vez, ni siquiera podía imaginar que cosas pasaban por su mente desequilibrada.


	5. Magia sangrienta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas las personas que les gusta la historia y dejan sus corazoncitos <3

El enano avanzo tan rápidamente como pudo a los aposentos de Varys pues las palabras de su hermano, aunque alcoholizadas y ridículas, le causaban malestar. Tan pronto llegó, conto todo lo sucedido o al menos lo que recordaba al eunuco, quien, a pesar de todo, no se había molestado de abrir sus puertas a un viejo amigo a esas horas de la madrugada.

—Esto no puede ser bueno…—Dijo Varys al enano.

—Opino lo mismo que tú, amigo mio, pero por favor, dime lo que temo—Tyrion estaba sentado presionando sus rodillas con las manos, si bien los Lannister más importantes, él mismo y Jaime, estaban al servicio de la reina, aún quedaban muchos otros que mantenían a su casa fuerte, especialmente con todo el oro que habían encontrado en los profundos suelos de sus propiedades, oro que había servido para pagar su deuda con el banco de Braavos.

—Los Lannister son los únicos que podrían oponerse a la unión de la casa Stark con los Targaryen si reclaman a Jon Snow como pago por sus servicios—Tyrion guardo silencio, estaba seguro de que Daenerys no haría caso a cualquier Lannister que se lo propusiera, pero en eso radicaba el problema, Jaime no era cualquier Lannister, e incluso a los ojos de Daenerys mostraba cierto honor.

—Jamás creí que mi hermano tuviera esa clase de pensamientos—Comentó sombrío, apesadumbrado por la sola idea de que su familia volviera a ser la causante de una batalla por el trono.

—Tiene sentido—Varys volvió a tomar la palabra— tu padre quería una unión con los Targaryen y tu hermana estaba obsesionada con el trono de hierro—Tyrion lo miraba lamentando cada palabra que salía de su boca—él solo vivía por su familia y su honor, ahora que no le ninguno… ¿Qué le impide tratar de cumplir con la última voluntad de su sangre?—Varys interrogo a Tyrion quien se levanto enfadado.

—¡Yo también soy su familia!—Exclamó—¡Su familia viva!, ¡Ellos están muertos!, ¡Ninguna deuda se tiene con los muertos!—Empezaba a vociferar por lo que Varys le decía, tenía sentido, cada palabra.

—Yo, muy pocas veces he matado a alguien con mis manos y ha sido infinitamente desagradable, no puedo imaginar como sería matar a alguien que pase toda mi vida amando, seguramente lo recordaría todo lo que me quedara de vida—Lo cierto en sus palabras no podía negarse.

Jaime se había visto envuelto nuevamente en su rol de “mata-reyes” cuando tuvo que decidir entre toda la gente, incluyendo a su hermano y sus amigos, y a Cersei, quien solamente estaba en espera de reunirse con sus hijos.

—Solo espero que Jaime no haga ninguna estupidez—Tyrion volvió a sentarse entendiendo la situación de su hermano, pero de ninguna manera aprobando sus insinuaciones, solo le quedaba vigilar de cerca cada uno de sus movimientos y esperar que ese repentino interés Jon Snow desapareciera.

Poco después, en una habitación casi vacía dentro del casillo rojo, Robb se encontraba lavándose la cara, despertando adecuadamente después de su salida nocturna. No había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras del Lannister mayor, o mejor dicho la actitud hacia su hermano, mostrando las garras cada que Jon estaba cerca.

—No hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse si actúa con rapidez mi Lord—Las manos de una mujer le rodearon, él solo suspiro, separándose nuevamente. Si ella no se cansaba de acercarse él no se cansaría de alejarla, no tenía intención de terminar enredado con una mujer de su clase, especialmente después de todos los rumores que escucho de ella y Stannis.

—No puedo apresurar mi boda, todos en los siete reinos pensaran que estoy desesperado y empezaran a oponerse con el noble motivo de ayudar a escapar a Jon de las garras del lobo Stark—Contestó mirando por la ventana y apagando el incienso que había colocado la mujer.   
Todos los lores en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia empezaron a murmurar propuestas, planes. Él escucho la gran mayoría de ellos mientras Jon parecía estar en otro mundo; “Si el gusto es un chico, hubiera ofrecido a mi hijo”, “Si lo que desea es un hombre, yo mismo pude haber pedido su mano” “Mi hija vale más que la sangre del lobo derrotado”  
—Todos creen que es un plan del norte para apoderarse de la corona…—No le gustaba mostrar esa idea, si bien, mucha de la palabrería no era más que envidia, muchos otros tenían planes más peligrosos, extender su territorio, tomar el trono, llevarse a Jon…

—No necesariamente mi Lord—Ella le llevo a un espejo y le pidió que mirara dentro, reflejando la imagen de él con la mujer de rojo a su lado—¿Qué es lo que ve?—Robb afilo la mirada, sin notar nada fuera de lugar, únicamente las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Solo veo mi rostro cansado Melissandre—Estuvo a punto de apartarla nuevamente, pero ella tomo su rostro, jalando delicadamente hasta que él volviera a mirar.

—No mi Lord, lo que ve es un hombre noble del norte—Sus manos bajaron recorriendo su cuerpo superficialmente—Apuesto, amable….valeroso ¿Qué mujer no querría estar con usted si la pretendiera como es debido?, hombre o mujer, nadie se negaría si actúa correctamente—pregunto dándose a si misma la respuesta aún mostrando a Robb su imagen reflejada—Recuérdeme mi lord ¿Cuál es la mejor alianza?—Robb parecía aún más cansado por las palabras de aquella mujer, pero contesto a pesar de todo, tratando de averiguar algo que lo ayudase a mantener su territorio bajo control.

—Un matrimonio—Dijo tajante sin apartarse del lugar donde estaba de pie.

—Entonces puede decirme ¿Por qué los matrimonios de Sansa y Robert Barathion fallaron cuando el de su madre no lo hizo?—Robb la miro sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su rostro, la fortaleza de su padre y el amor de su madre…, tan pronto pensó en ello se sacudió la idea.

—No jugare con Jon—Se quito del espejo alejándola bruscamente por la sola insinuación de su propuesta—no lo hare…—Se dijo a si mismo, no se atrevería a manipular los sentimientos de Jon, ni siquiera se podía imaginar a si mismo haciendo algo tan bajo solo por conservar su puesto.

—¿Creíste que al unirte con el viejo cuervo también evitarías mi pago no es verdad?—El rostro de la mujer de rojo empezó a estirarse hasta formar una perturbadora sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba en una caricia desoladora—tu vida tuvo un precio, un precio que no me ha sido pagado—El susurro de su voz empezaba a ser alejado por el viento al igual que sus manos—La magia sangrienta debe ser pagada con sangre Robb Stark no lo olvides—Una mujer anciana y vestida sencillamente abandonaba la habitación de Robb mientras una sombra delgada se asomaba por la ventana del mismo cuarto.

Tan solo unos minutos después de dejarla salir, un ruido se había escuchado fuera de su cuarto ¿Espías?, Robb no lo podía creer, Melissandre solo se mostraba ante él cuando se había cerciorado de que nadie estaba cerca, nadie podía burlar esa habilidad pero…aquel ruido…

—Maldición—Hablo bajo, tomando su espada y saliendo de la habitación al pasillo, en dirección del probable espía, busco en los cuartos vecinos, encontrando cada habitación más vacía que la anterior—¡No hay donde puedas esconderte!—Gritó en lo alto acercándose al último cuarto, tratando de intimidar al sujeto, pero a punto de abrir la puerta, un joven noble apareció por la esquina del mismo pasillo, tenía la pinta de ser hijo de un lord por las ropas que llevaba.

—¿Alguien ha tomado algo que no le pertenece Lord Stark?—Dijo el joven avanzando como si de un asunto casual se tratara, Robb lo miro de arriba a abajo, no parecía peligroso, sin embargo era el único sospechoso.

—Sí, algo muy valioso para mi—El joven aparentaba seguridad y bravura, pero fingía desconcierto por las palabras, tratando de avanzar para salir del lugar, siendo bloqueado por el cuerpo de Robb en su camino—Aunque tu sabes bien de lo que hablo—La espada del Lord fue desenvainada y pasada cerca de las mangas de aquel joven, sucias por polvo y ceniza de incienso, justo como las afueras de su ventana—¿Qué es lo que escuchaste?—Preguntó pasando a su lado cual lobo atemorizando a su presa, sin embargo, el joven no parecía tener temor alguno, como si hubiera vivido esa situación incontables veces.

—No entiendo de lo que me habla—Retrocedió unos pasos acercándose a la escalera final del enorme pasillo al que solo habían invitado a los Stark—pero…!—el joven tuvo que sacar su espada después de un ataque de advertencia de parte de Robb—no quiero pelear mi lord—Añadio colocándose en una pose de batalla bastante peculiar.

—Sabes moverte—Admiro al noble, pero prosiguió con su charla—nada de lo que escuchaste es de valor para ti, ¿Por qué esconderte y huir?—Preguntó aún moviéndose a su alrededor, simulando otro ataque, como si estuviesen entrenando en el solitario pasillo. A su vez, el joven contestaba cada ataque con una defensa que muchos podrían envidiar por lo ágil y único de sus movimientos—¿Qué tan valioso es para ti que estas dispuesto a pelear conmigo?—Robb apunto su espada en dirección a la del chico, pero este bajo la suya, terminando el encuentro y se coloco solemnemente delante suyo.

—No dejare que juegues con Jon—Los ojos del joven se hallaban llenos de valor pero tan solo bajo su espada, la mano enemiga se levanto a la altura de su rostro girándose y arrancándose la piel como si de un monstro se tratara, los labios de Robb se sintieron secos, había estado a punto de atacar, su espada estaba incluso contra la garganta del “joven” pero se detuvo tan pronto miro nuevamente su rostro—¿Qué es lo que hacías con esa mujer?—Robb sintió un momento que el aire le faltaba, ¿Qué clase de atrocidades había tenido que pasar su familia en su ausencia para ser…ese tipo de criaturas?

—¿Arya?—Robb quito rápidamente el arma de su cuello, guardándola y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ofuscado, tratando de quitarse los cabellos del rostro—¿Qué…qué fue lo que te sucedió?—Tomaba aire, había escuchado cuentos de hombres que podían cambiar su rostro, pero jamás pensó que existieran y mucho menos que Arya fuera uno de ellos.

—Eso es una historia para otro día Robb—Arya le invito a seguirla con un gesto a un lugar más privado, tomándolo del brazo para caminar apacibles, como la mayoría de los hermanos nobles hacían.

—¿Qué es lo que hacías con esa mujer?—Arya interrogaba nuevamente, sin dar tiempo a titubeos mientras se dirigían a los jardines del castillo. Robb la miraba, tan diferente a la niña juguetona y alegre, la que siempre quiso hacer todo lo que un caballero, y ahora era una experta en armas y magia extraña.

—No debes decir esto a nadie Arya—Ordenó Robb volviendo a tomar su postura como Lord, solo había sido un poco de sorpresa, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar—ella es mi problema y acabare con el en la mejor oportunidad—La mujer que le había entregado nuevamente la vida no dijo nada hasta que termino la guerra, convirtiéndose en un obstáculo para vivir su vida como quería.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de ti Robb?—La adolescente pregunto preocupada, cierto era que amaba a Jon un poco más que a todos los demás dentro de su familia, pero también guardaba cariño para su hermano mayor y si tenía problemas no dudaría en brindar su ayuda.

El mayor creo suspenso decidiendo si debía confiar en ella o no, pero al verla de nuevo, supo que podía hacerlo, Arya Stark jamás había traicionado a su familia, no lo haría ahora.

—Ella quiere una vida por mi, quiere la vida de la persona que más ame—Arya se quedo pensativa lo sufiente para sacar su propia conclusión.

—¿Y por qué no ha muerto Jon?—Robb le dio una sonrisa dulce haciendo que Arya recordara la paciencia de su padre para con ella, aunque el mayor no entendía el porque pensaria que tenía un sentimiento tan fuerte por el Snow—¿No es a quien más quieres? Siempre lo estabas defendiendo de mama—Interrogo dudosa, después de todo, estaba por unirse a él de por vida.

—Amo a mi familia por igual Arya—Aclaro tranquilamente, sin sentirse ofendido por las palabras—solo que Jon siempre era quien me necesitaba más—Un segundo pudo recordar a su familia…a sus hermanos jugando y él mismo atrayendo a Jon al juego para que no se quedara solo en una esquina. Pero el tema central de la conversación volvió a su mente—ella insinuó que quiere a mi primogénito…—Arya pestañeo, analizando la propuesta y los hechos hasta ahora, no había forma en que Robb pudiera hacer ese pago.

—Jon es hombre…—Hablo para ambos—Si no eres capaz de tener herederos… ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ti?—Robb se le quedo mirando, era cierto lo que había dicho Melissandre, por un momento pensó que al estar con Jon todo estaría bien, la familia estaría reunida para siempre y no se vería obligado a tener hijos, terminando su relación con aquella bruja, pero no solo estaba lejos de la realidad, sino que provoco que la mujer empezara a inmiscuirse en cada uno de sus asuntos como si de una consejera se tratara.

—Aún no lo sé pero te aseguro que lo averiguare y acabare con esto—Robb tomo los hombros de la chica y se inclino levemente para mirarla a los ojos a la luz de la tarde—prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie—Ella frunció el seño, pensativa, pero una mano rozo ligeramente con la punta de aguja, recordándole su cariño por el moreno.

—No diré nada Robb, pero si veo que puede ocurrirle algo a Jon yo misma le entregare una vida al señor de los rostros—Advirtio amenazante, recitando las palabras que un hombre le había dicho a ella alguna vez—Ahora iré a despedirme de él y luego me marchare a Braavos—La próxima mujer caballero empezó a correr, alejándose de su hermano mayor, sin despedirse adecuadamente de él. Robb supuso que aún tendría algo de rencor por su decisión de no salvarlas cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero aún así había decidido ayudarlo, esperaba que toda su familia reaccionara igual.

Al dejar a Robb atrás, Arya había logrado encontrar a Jon cerca del puerto, abrazándolo y despidiéndose de él con cariño.

—El día que me necesites Jon—La joven dio un beso en su mejilla y él tuvo una peculiar muestra de amor fraterno, abrazándola con cariño y revolviendo su cabello. Ella era quien más amor le habían demostrado, uno incondicional y confiable.

—El día que me necesites Arya—Ella subió ágilmente al barco que se marchaba, empezando su viaje sin retraso alguno, solo esperaba que nada malo le ocurriera a su familia en su ausencia.

—Esa niña ni siquiera se despidió de mi—Jon miraba a lo lejos como el barco se hacía cada vez más pequeño cuando la figura de Lady Catelyn se coloco a un lado suyo—nunca entendí lo que mis hijos vieron en ti—Hablo honestamente, como siempre lo hacía.

—Ella quiere a todos más de lo que demuestra—Contestó Jon defendiendo las actitudes de la más chica, ella siempre lo había querido y más que eso, lo había seguido como si sus pasos fueran un ejemplo a seguir, admirándolo y animándolo constantemente a no rendirse.

—¿Ahora conoces a mis hijos mejor que yo?—Pregunto ella mirándolo a la cara con esas cicatrices enormes marcando todo su rostro y cuello. Desde que emprendió su viaje para salvar a su esposo, ella había abandonado a cada uno de sus hijos y al poder regresar a su hogar prefirió apoyar a Robb en su guerra, perdiendo la oportunidad de reunirse con todos—Contéstame, Jon Snow—la mujer siguió firme ante él—¿Los conoces?—inculpo al de enfrente.

Jon guardo silencio, pensando en las palabras más educadas para la dama de Winterfell, sin embargo, al verla parada de esa manera enfrente de él, exigiendo honestidad, no tuvo otra opción más que hablarle de igual forma.

—Sí, es posible que los conozca un poco más que usted, Lady Stark—La mujer se quedo pensando en sus hijos, incluso Sansa, quien era la más alejada de él cuando niños, parecía tenerle un amor mucho más grande que a cualquier otra persona.

—Si son verdad tus palabras más vale que demuestres tu valia y protejas a esta familia con tu vida Jon Snow, por toda la confianza que te han dado y más—ella lo miro desde arriba aún cunando las alturas estaban a la inversa—tu deber, si es que quieres merecer el apellido Stark, es protegerlos a todos ellos, a Bran, a Arya, a Sansa y a Robb—Terminó, alejándose de él, siendo el primer contacto sincero desde que se habían conocido.

—Protegerlos…—al parecer, ahora tenía una nueva meta a cumplir y la mujer de la que menos espero ayuda le había dado el indicio de un nuevo proposito—¡Lady Stark!—Jon le grito mientras esta se alejaba, seguro de sus palabras—¡Seré merecedor de su apellido! ¡Por Arya, por Bran, por Sansa y por Robb! ¡Lo juro por los viejos y los nuevos dioses!—La mujer se paro un segundo escuchando y sonrió débilmente sin siquiera voltear, esperando que las palabras de Jon fueran una realidad.


	6. No es el único

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a las personas que leen y dejan sus corazoncitos <3 :3

Por fin, después de todo el viaje a Winterfell, que fue realizado con mucha más calma que la primera vez, estaban llegando a su hogar. Cabalgando mientras planeaban todo lo relacionado con la nueva ceremonia a la que todos llamaban “boda Stark”. Los posibles altercados que podrían sufrir en todo el proceso y los preparativos más esenciales del día escogido.

—El invierno ya esta aquí, pero propongo que la ceremonia sea una semana después de la primera nevada, algo que alegre el frio del invierno será bueno para la gente—Lady Catelyn ahora parecía mucho más tranquila, algo que Robb agradecía internamente, pues era cansado estar defendiendo a Jon todo el tiempo de sus malos tratos—el castillo abrirá sus puertas, invitaremos a la reina por su puesto y a toda su corte si es necesario, a la mano de la reina incluso—Dijo algo hastiada, en un tiempo pudo conocer al Lannister más joven, pero con todo y sus buenas intenciones, no era la persona más agradable para su trato.

—¿Hay manera de evitar su asistencia?—Robb, aún cuando parecía pensativo, ponía completa atención en la conversación y la pregunta descoloco tanto a la mujer como a Jon Snow, quien de inmediato mostro desagrado por la cuestión.

—La mano de la reina es un consejero importante, una pieza clave en el reclamo de Daenerys—Robb y Catelyn lo miraron, cada quien en su caballo y postura—y también es un gran amigo mío—Añadió mientras Robb hacía una mueca y Catelyn suspiraba, era imposible no aceptar a alguien con su cargo en su casa.

—Como lo desee mi compañero—Robb, aún inconforme por la mención de los Lannister no desaprovecho la oportunidad para jugar con el lobo blanco, contestándole de la manera más dulce que pudo, justo como si un prometido le hablara a su futura novia. Catelyn rio bajo por la manera en que su hijo jugaba con el mitad Targeryan, algo que hubiera sido insólito años atrás.

—Muy divertido Robb—Jon contestó ignorando la singular alegría que mostraban sus compañeros de viaje y empezó a cabalgar más rápido hacia las puertas del castillo. Estas estaban abiertas de par en par para recibirlos con Bran y Sansa ya esperándolos con alegría.

—Jon—El menor se acerco en su propio caballo, con la silla de montar diseñada para sus piernas. Dando un abrazo superficial apenas por la cercanía—te alegrara saber quien esta aquí—empezó el menor a contar mientras veía como Catelyn y Robb le daban alcance.

—Déjalo respirar Bran—La pelirroja corrigió justo con el tono molesto que detestaba Arya pero el mismo que Jon aprendió a apreciar y a extrañar luego de su tiempo juntos como gobernante y consejera—Me da tanto gusto verte—Jon bajo y dio un abrazo a la joven, levantándola en el proceso y estrechándola con cariño. Un gesto que Sansa intento rechazar por la vergüenza de ser tratada de manera tan infantil.

—A mi también Sansa—De alguna manera, el tiempo fuera de Winterfell lo cambiaron. Había obtenido más valor, un poco de sabiduría y también muchos amigos, pero nada se comparaba con sentirse finalmente en su hogar, con aquellos que más lo querían y Sansa lo notó permitiéndose dar un abrazo más apacible y respetuoso, mostrando la conexión que habían forjado tiempo atrás.

—¿Y no hay ningún abrazo para mi?—Robb llego alegre bajando del caballo inmediatamente y abrazando a su hermanos, justo después la dama de Winterfell, quien no mostro queja alguna esta ocasión.

—¿Ya puedo dar las noticias?—Bran preguntó a Sansa quien suspiro y resignada acepto que lo hiciera, los demás lo miraron atentos, ni bien habían acabado de llegar y Bran ya tenía algo que contarles—Aceptaron que me retire a estudiar a la ciudadela—Un corto silencio y una ovación de parte de Jon.

—Uoh… ¡Felicidades Bran!—Jon volvió a abrazarlo, sabía que Bran no se sentía a gusto solamente disfrutando de ser un lord, quería emprender su propio viaje y convertirse en alguien de utilidad no solo para s propia casa sino para los demás en el mundo—debe ser un honor que te hallan aceptado siendo tan joven—Catelyn paso saliva y se acerco al menor, siendo observada con cautela de parte de Robb, quien sabía lo doloroso y preocupante que era para su madre separarse de ellos.

—Más te vale portar tus cadenas cuando regreses hijo—Bran le dedico un gesto de ternura a su madre, pensaba que no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente pero de alguna manera sabía que ella entendería.

—Cuando todos regresen, esta será la más gloriosa casa que haya existido—Dijo Robb acariciando los cabellos negros de su hermano menor. 

Realmente creía lo que decía, con Arya como una maestra de Braavos, futura guardia real, un maestro de cadenas y cuervo de tres ojos, la nueva maestra de susurros de Winterfell y consejera que se había vuelto Sansa y ahora con Jon de vuelta, nada parecía estar mal.

—Jon…—El mencionado volteo a su lado, cerca de los establos estaba un hombre con una mujer a su lado y un niño pequeño, la cara de Jon a los ojos de Robb no se había visto tan feliz en días—de verdad eres tu…—Jon fue corriendo para abrazar a aquel hombre de cuerpo robusto y barriga amigable.

El abrazo duro casi tanto como el que había entregado a Sansa, la sorpresa en lady Catelyn y Robb no se hizo esperar empezando a avanzaron a ellos con soltura  
—Dioses—Jon soltó al hombre y beso la mejilla de la mujer, acercándose al infante nada más al saludarla—¿Este es el pequeño Sam?—Preguntó feliz cargando al niño que tan pronto fue elevado soltó una risa alegre—es enorme—Dijo dando vueltas al menor, escuchando como Robb se aclaraba la garganta.

—Oh, lo siento, mi Lord, mi Lady—El hombre de cabello castaño obscuro portaba unas enormes cadenas alrededor del cuello—Mi nombre es Samwel Tarly, seré su nuevo maestro de cadenas—Dijo haciendo una reverencia—claro, hasta que el pequeño Bran llegue a quitarme el puesto—Dijo con una soltura y familiaridad un poco desconcertantes para los más serios de los Stark, sin embargo no les parecía mala persona—Ella es Gylli, mi esposa y este es mi hijo Samwell—hablo, tranquilamente presentando a su familia.

—Pues, bienvenido a Winterfell, espero que este lugar no sea demasiado frio para ustedes—Hablo educadamente Lady Catelyn quien desconocía el origen de ambos, Sam le regalo una sonrisa, escuchando la voz de su esposa.

—Dudo que sea más frio que la muralla mi lady, y mucho menos aún que el Norte detrás de ella—Gylli dijo con igual educación, pues había aprendido todos los modales en la gran biblioteca de los maestros.

—Me imagino que Sansa y Bran le han mostrado ya los alrededores, pero cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en acercarse a solicitarla—Robb extendió su mano al hombre más pequeño para estrecharla, este se puso nervioso tan solo por la presencia que irradiaba, muy pocas veces Jon lo había mencionado, pero en todas ellas decía que era el mejor en todo, él siempre lo dudo, Jon para el siempre fue el más valeroso guerrero que hubiere conocido, pero al tenerlo en frente la duda se asomo en sus pensamientos.

—Le agradezco—Dijo haciendo un reverencia nuevamente—Jon…—Estuvo a punto de hablar con su amigo, que solo veía con gracia su nerviosismo, pero un gesto de Robb lo interrumpió, quería pasar un tiempo con Jon a solas desde que salieron de King’s Langing y debido a su madre no había logrado hacerlo.

—Si nos disculpa maestro, hemos llegado de un largo viaje, pero siéntase como en casa—Robb tomo a Jon del brazo jalándolo un poco para que lo siguiera y el otro estuvo a punto de negarse pero estaba bajo la mirada de todos los habitantes del castillo y rechazar al nuevo Lord, solo mermaría su autoridad así que se solo se despidió de Sam con un gesto y acato su petición.

—Podremos vernos luego—Le dijo antes de marcharse hacia las habitaciones de los Stark y estaba a punto de iniciar su caminata hacia la antigua torre que fungía como su vieja habitación cuando nuevamente Robb le detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas?—Robb le preguntó mientras Sansa se alejaba con su madre, él había querido estar la mayoría del tiempo con Jon en King’s Landing, sin embargo, Jon simplemente lo había ignorado ya fuera estando con la mano de la reina o con algún otro caballero.

—A mi habitación, tu lo dijiste, ha sido un largo viaje—Contestó sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar. Robb sonrió mientras se le acercaba nuevamente, haciendo retrocediera—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?—Preguntó Jon poniendo una mano en el pecho contrario para detener su andar, incomodo con el gesto.

—Dejare de hacerlo cuando dejes de ponerte nervioso—Jon tuvo un ligero rubor, avergonzado por sus palabras, recordando el coqueteo descarado, pero efectivo que su hermano usaba antiguamente con las mujeres.

—Yo no me pongo nervioso, ¿Por qué abría de estarlo?—Dijo tratando de defender su orgullo, era verdad que retrocedía, pero no veía razón para no hacerlo y tampoco veía alguna para que Robb se acercara de esa forma tan intima a su lado.

—Claro que te pones nervioso—Jon estuvo a punto de negar nuevamente, pero Robb volvió a avanzar un par de pasos hacia él, esta vez tocando su rostro con la mano enguantada, mirando con una sonrisa los labios tiernos de su hermano y riendo suave al ver como nuevamente quería retroceder—¿Lo ves?—Sonrió alejándose rápidamente de él al darse cuenta que había logrado sentir el aliento de Jon sobre sus propios labios—acompáñame—Insistió recordando como solia hacer lo mismo de niño, solo para defenderlo de otros que quisiera hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Preguntó Jon entre molesto y alarmado cuando miro como Robb se detenía delante de la habitación principal, Robb abrió la puerta dejando paso a Jon, quería pasar tiempo con él, con cualquier tipo de charla o juego, pero al ver la cara que tenia el moreno en ese momento solo hizo que empezara a reír fuertemente—¿De qué te estas riendo?—Preguntó Jon, esta vez sonrojado por lo escena y el posible detonante de la risa de Robb.

—¿Creíste qué…?—Robb seguía riendo por la cara que colocaba el Snow en ese momento, sin lugar a dudas había mal pensado la situación. Seguramente culpa de la alianza que pensaban celebrar.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Se defendió mintiendo, aunque sin lograr demasiado. Al parecer el moreno estaba preocupado de que consumaran esa alianza mucho antes de la ceremonia.

—No te hare nada Jon Snow, pasa ya—Prometio ofreciendo nuevamente el paso al moreno, quien entro rápidamente por si alguien se le ocurría pasara por aquel pasillo y lograra verlos actuando de esa forma—No puedo creer que hayas creído que te haría algo—dijo divertido cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Basta, para de reír—Ordenó avergonzado por la pequeña escena que había montado, pero Robb seguía burlándose, callando y mirándolo para reír nuevamente, molestándolo cada vez—¿Qué es lo que querías que pensara después de lo que Theon dijo?—Robb calló rápidamente, descruzándose de brazos, al parecer su pequeña felicidad al tener a su hermano finalmente para él había terminado con esa pregunta.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—Pregunto Robb solamente para asegurarse, aunque sospechando de su último día en King’s Landing donde el Greyjoy había hablado de más acerca de sus salidas a los burdeles y la insinuación de llevar hombres con él.

—Olvídalo—Dijo avanzando por la habitación, arrepentido de haber mencionado aquello. Sabía que su hermano era silencioso de sus conquistas amorosas sin importar si ellas eran campesinas o prostitutas, y por alguna extraña razón, siempre fue más silencioso estando él presente, como si tuviera miedo de ofenderlo.

—¿Es por eso que te pones nervioso?—Volvió a preguntar Robb sin moverse de su lugar, lo que en un principio le había parecido divertido, ahora se había convertido en un asunto desagradable. No sabía que idea tenía Jon en ese momento acerca de su persona, quizá que fuera alguna tipo de crápula o algo similar—yo jamás me he tocado a nadie pensando en ti Jon—El menor de ellos sintió ganas de salir de esa habitación tan pronto escucho las palabras, aunque, por otro lado, se sintió un poco ofendido por la seguridad con que la que afirmaba no haber pensado en él—Theon solía molestarme contigo porque nunca nos acompañabas…decía que debías tenerme demasiado miedo o amor si siempre te negabas y que yo no dejaba de cuidarte como si fueras…como si fueras mi futura reina—Jon no supo que contestar por las palabras que Theon había dicho en el pasado—además…se supone que no habías escuchado nada en la taberna—acuso rápidamente a Jon, tratando de dar vuelta a la situación.

—¡No dije eso!—Se defendió—yo no lo recordaba, solo hasta la mañana siguiente fue que pude poner en claro mi mente, por sino lo recuerdas bebí demasiado…—dijo el moreno, quien realmente no supo ni el como logro llegar a su habitación aquella vez—Después de eso, solo recuerdo la llegada de Bronn y el hermano de Tyrion balbuceando tenerías—La sola mención del rubio hizo que Robb empezara a ponerse a la defensiva nuevamente, notando de manera súbita como más de un hombre se interesaba en su hermano.

—Y supongo que de no ser por mi hubieras preferido quedarte a festejar con los Lannister—Jon no se dio cuenta cuando el enjuiciado había pasado a ser él ni tampoco el porque la acusación tan repentina e improcedente por parte de Robb.

—¿De qué estas hablando?—Recrimino—¿Tienes algún problema con Tyrion?—Pregunto rápidamente, molesto porque otra vez se molestaba con el Lannister—Creí que ya habías superado tu odio por esa familia—increpo molesto.  
—No tengo ningún problema con tu amigo el enano—Declaro Robb por la falta de perspicacia de Jon, acercándose a él para verle a los ojos con esos casi cinco centímetros que le llevaba—Es su hermano quien me molesta—Jon lo dejo continuar, sosteniéndole la mirada—solamente al verte empieza a acecharte, “diviértete conmigo” dijo en la última ocasión…qué clase de persona cree que eres para recibir esa clase de proposiciones—En ese momento el aludido empezó a comprender mejor las palabras de Jaime, no les había prestado ninguna importancia, pero al parecer, ese fue uno de los motivos para retirarse aquella noche.

—Robb…—La seriedad seguía tornando su rostro al igual que el enfado—no soy un niño para no poder defenderme de ese tipo de ofrecimientos—Robb lo seguía afrontando, mirando cada gesto sin que retrocediera como las ocasiones anteriores—y tampoco necesito que me protejas de cada hombre o mujer que intente pretenderme—las palabras no reconfortaron a su hermano en absoluto—deja de preocuparte por ese tipo de personas e ignora esas imágenes que se forman en tu cabeza—Robb no lo soporto más, esa actitud y orgullo lo sacaban siempre de quicio y en cuanto Jon quiso pasar a su lado para salir lo arrojo fuertemente contra el colchón de su cuarto, colocándose encima de él con la velocidad y fuerza que lo habían llevado a ser el rey del norte.

—¿Es esta imagen la que dices que ignore?—Preguntó con gravedad en su voz, cerca de su rostro aturdido. Jon no se atrevió a moverse, azorado por la rapidez y el aliento de Robb tan cerca de su rostro—Jaime Lannister no es el único que quiere verte de esta manera…—Bajo su mirada al cuerpo de Jon aun cubierto por gruesas capas invernales, recorriéndolo con una mano a pesar de la tela, imaginando que debajo de ellas estaba el delgado pero moldeado cuerpo del antiguo bastardo—…que desea ver a Jon Snow suplicando placer bajo él…—Jon empezó a despabilarse, haciendo fuerza en sus brazos para levantarse pero Robb aplico más fuerza aún, deteniéndole y apresando fuertemente las muñecas del otro a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo como se tensaba cada vez más—no necesito estar casado contigo para odiar a todo aquel que quiera tenerte de esta forma o de cualquier otra Jon—Robb estaba molesto con él, y ahora, teniéndolo debajo suyo, comprendía bien porque todos acechaban al lobo blanco del norte.

—Robb déjate de juegos tontos—Jon amenazo enfadado mirándolo con decisión y la seguridad de que lo iba a quitar a la fuerza sino se movía. Robb lo miro unos segundos más de regreso, despertando de sus anteriores pensamientos con él, pero aferrándose de nuevo al pensar como todos en su familia eran llevados lejos de su lado. 

La sola idea de ver como un Lannister o cualquier otro se llevaba lejos a Jon era insoportable.

—No dejare que te vayas…—Lo miro una última vez y por fin paso lo que temía…fue una acción rápida pero demasiado lenta para los reflejos del mitad lobo y mitad dragón, su hermano, aquel que lo protegía en su infancia y quien tanto admiro, estaba sobre él, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo en extraña desesperación y torpeza, uniendo sus labios en un beso robado.

El tiempo paso despacio, pareciendo una eternidad para ambos, solo un choque superficial, una unión casi adolescente que a pesar de la voracidad con la que había iniciado termino rápidamente después de que a ambos parecían entender lo inapropiado de la situación.

—Yo…—Robb se alejo primero, agitado y nervioso por lo que acaba de hacer, empezando a levantarse suavemente, dejando de ejercer presión sobre el joven Targeryan. Y estuvo a punto de disculparse por todo, pero un golpe directo en su rostro lo derribo por completo, dándole paso directo al suelo de su cuarto.

—¡Mierda Robb!—Jon murmuró maldiciones bajas mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación, con los puños fuertemente apretados después de haber limpiado su boca con ferocidad por el atrevimiento del más alto. Dejando a Robb solo, frustrado y avergonzado por lo que acababa de pasar entre ambos.


	7. Casi una declaración de amor

Robb se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para ir tras de Jon, nunca quiso hacerle algo como eso, sabía bien lo renuente que era con ese tipo de acciones y aún así no pudo controlarse.

—¡Jon!—Grito saliendo de la habitación, pero al intentar avanzar la imagen interrogante de su hermana pelirroja estaba enfrente suyo—Sansa…—la nombró aún buscando a Jon con la mirada, quien ya no estaba en el pasillo, al parecer se había ido lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.

—De verdad estaba molesto, ni siquiera noto que me acercaba cuando salió—Dijo Sansa entrando a la habitación sin ningún tipo de pudor, después de todo, ellos siempre estuvieron juntos de pequeños y como la maestra de susurros, nadie dudaría que estaba allí por un motivo importante. Y, al entrar, miro la habitación desordenaba, principalmente la cama y la alfombra donde Robb había caído por el golpe—si fuera nuestro padre probablemente te estaría castigando por portarte como un animal—Sansa camino por la habitación cerciorándose de que nada extraño hubiera ocurrido.

—No es lo que parece—Robb estaba apenado por que su hermana menor viera esa escena, especialmente de su parte. Sabía que ella misma había sufrido abusos terribles y no quería ser él quien mostrara ese tipo de lado vulgar y bestial a su familia—Sansa—Él la miro a los ojos cuando ella tomo un paño blanco dejado especialmente en las habitaciones junto a un jarrón lleno de agua que usaban para limpiarse la cara por las mañanas y empezó limpiar su rostro con cariño—Yo no lo lastimaría—Dijo dejándose cuidar el golpe para que este no se hinchara.

—Lo sé Robb, pero debes contarme que sucedió, quizá pueda ayudarte—Hablo con seriedad y elegancia digna de una reina. Ella había sido muy caprichosa cuando niña y la vida se lo había cobrado sumamente caro, ahora, si podía ayudar a sus seres queridos con un poco de la sabiduría lo haría sin pensarlo.

—Todos ustedes han madurado, se han convertido en todos unos lores y damas—Sansa le sonrió remojando nuevamente el paño en el agua clara y fría—Todo fue un malentendido Sansa…—iba a continuar pero la duda lo inundo, ¿Cómo él, el primogénito de la casa Stark, el mayor, el que debía protegerlos mostraba esa cara a su hermana pequeña?—Me avergüenza ser tan débil—Acepto bajando ligeramente el rostro, pero tratando de mantener la mirada en su hermana—todo empezó con una broma, pero él menciono a Jaime Lannister y no pude hacer otra cosa más que enfadarme—estaba tratando de explicar el mayor.

—¿Sir Jaime?—La pelirroja lo miro sin comprender su enojo—es verdad que no es del todo bueno, pero Brieen me aseguro antes de su muerte que era un hombre honorable—Robb hizo una mueca. Ninguno de sus hermanos lo conocio como él, desafiante aún en las condiciones más hostiles, capaz de asesinar a cualquier hombre o mujer con tal de lograr su cometido, un león feroz que se mostraba como un honorable felino cuando le convenía y como un depredador despiadado cuando lo necesitaba—¿Él hizo algo que te molestara?—preguntó para entender mejor.

—El mata-reyes no deja de insinuarse a Jon y él lo tolera por su amistad con la mano de la reina—Se quejó colocando el mismo rostro que había mostrado a Jon momentos atrás, disgustado, preocupado y para su desgracia, también celoso.

—¿Es por eso que quisiste probar un punto con Jon?—Sansa trato de adivinar lo que Robb había hecho, y la cara de Robb pronto paso del enfado a la vergüenza nuevamente—¿Qué le hiciste para que te golpeara?—Jon siempre desbordaba cariño por su familia, por cada miembro, y el mayor no era la excepción.

Robb tomo un par de respiraciones, no queriendo admitir lo pasado, era hombre…un hombre Stark, ¿Qué pensaría Sansa de ello?

—…Yo—la joven lo miro, a punto de hablar nuevamente para presionarle a contestar, pero decidió encararla a pesar de lo deshonroso de su acto—lo bese a la fuerza—Sansa hizo una mueca probablemente decepcionada o asqueada por sus acciones, o eso es lo que pensaba el otro—trate de disculparme en cuanto reaccione, pero…—Sansa suspiro al igual que él.

—¿Solo fue un beso?—Preguntó Sansa y asintió. No se atrevió a hacer nada más después de la mirada que Jon le clavo encima—¿Y al menos le dijiste lo que sentías?—Robb la miro con duda un tanto aliviado de ver que no se tomaba a mal nada del asunto.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Preguntó él, intrigado por la pregunta.

—¿Le dijiste a Jon que lo quieres?—Robb parpadeo un par de veces abriendo ligeramente los labios al comprender tardíamente a lo que se refería la pelirroja.

—No…yo, no lo quiero…no!, es decir…lo quiero, lo amo—Aclaro el castaño levantándose apresuradamente—por supuesto que si, pero no de esa forma, no de la forma en que lo estas pensando—Trato de explicar dando vueltas por la habitación.

—Tranquilo Robb—Sansa permanecía sentada en su lugar sin inmutarse por las acciones repentinas del mayor—no tiene nada de malo—Le aseguró con paciencia—sí, es un poco extraño—acepto aún con una tranquilidad que a Robb le inquietaba—pero no es algo que nos sorprenda—admitió sin mucho esfuerzo ante los gestos agitados de su hermano.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó ofuscado.  
—Pues…todos estuvimos enamorados de Jon, Bran, Arya, yo…pensamos que tu lo habías superado antes que todos…pero…creo que nos equivocamos—Robb pasaba saliva, ¿Es lo que sus hermanos pensaban de él? ¿Qué es lo que todos pensaban de Jon?.

—¿Estabas enamorada de Jon?—Preguntó atendiendo la información y sintiéndose mal un momento por el compromiso que había hecho, si lo hubiera sabido antes, ahora Sansa estaría en su lugar.

—¡No! Ya no—Aclaró sintiéndose igual que su hermano—lo que quiero decir…—ella pensó un momento, buscando las mejores palabras—Jon es un gran hombre y aunque era uno de nosotros, siempre estuvo esa sensación de que no era prohibido, de que podíamos acceder a él como algo más que un hermano, ¿Me entiendes?, siempre era bueno con nosotros, Bran también lo quiso, Arya igual, pero nos dimos cuenta que no éramos para Jon, ni él para nosotros—Robb no parecía mejorar su expresión con la explicación.

—No puedo creerlo—El hombre se sentó—¿Bran también?—se pregunto más así mismo que a ella, recordando las múltiples veces que el futuro maestro de cadenas se quedaba admirando a Jon mientras entrenaba—¿Arya?—Sansa le permitió un momento para tratar de asimilar todo—y tu…—Suspiro. Incluso ella, quien era la más alejada a Jon, quien se molestaba por su timidez y lo ignoraba cuando era preciso—¿Estoy tan ciego para no notarlo?—Preguntó enfadado por no darse cuenta de lo al parecer y por palabras de Sansa todos sabían a la perfección, provocando la risa suave y cortés de su hermana que ilumino la tensión del momento.

—¿Tú?—Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano—Eres tan ciego como papa lo era, tal vez un poco más—Robb no le vio la gracia—ustedes no podrían notar el amor ni aunque este se les parara enfrente, fue una fortuna que nuestra madre fuera tan paciente—Robb guardo silencio, había tantas cosas que el desconocia—tranquilo Robb, Jon es bueno, sabrá entender tus motivos—Dijo cariñosamente sentándose a su lado.

—No creo estar enamorado de él…—Se permitió pensar, aunque Sansa no contesto, parecía que había dicho eso solamente para él, convenciéndose de ello, pero llegándole la imagen qué poco tiempo antes le había ganado un golpe en el rostro, empezó a dudar. Si eso era cierto ¿Entonces por qué lo había besado?

—Habla con él, te perdonara—Sansa empezó a salir de la habitación después de esa pequeña pero reveladora charla. En un principio no supo porque Robb había decidido aceptar esa unión profana, supuso que se trataba de un acuerdo para unir sus casa, pero al verlos llegar y ver como Robb miraba a Jon, supo porque lo había hecho—y no tardes mucho, puede que él deba permanecer aquí, pero escuche que Tyrion Lannister le hablara pronto para que regrese a King’s Landing—Con esa última advertencia lo dejo solo en sus pensamientos.

Días después, las risas se escuchaban en uno de los patios del castillo. Jon había estado evitando a su hermano, sin embargo, las excusas y las caminatas fuera empezaban a agotársele.

—¿Te beso? ¿Por eso estuviste tan raro?—Por fin se había decidido a pedir consejo pero solo logro conseguir las risas de su amigo—Siempre dije que no te gustaban las chicas—Termino de burlarse y cerro el libro que había intentado leer antes de que Jon llegara.

—Gracias Sam, eso me ayuda mucho—El sarcasmo hizo que el castaño volviera a reír pero esta vez mucho menos a comparación del principio—…por qué lo hizo?—Jon mantenía el seño fruncido, pero no tanto en molestia, sino en una especie de berrinche y desconcierto, el quería a Robb, muchísimo, pero aquello no tenía razón alguna para suceder.

—Bueno, están comprometidos, en un futuro estarán…ya sabes, es algo normal en las parejas—Dijo Samwell con neutralidad—tal vez le gustas—Teorizo al aire haciendo que Jon se enojara por las últimas palabras.

—Por supuesto que no—Negó sin duda recordando las mujeres con las que había visto a Robb a lo largo de los años, sirvientas, campesinas…además de que el estuvo casado—A él le gustan las mujeres—dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Bueno…a muchos hombres les gustan tanto mujeres como otros hombres…y tu eres…algo así como atractivo—Replicó haciendo que Jon, una vez más lanzara una mirada enfadada en contra suya. Él jamás había ocultado nada a Jon, ni siquiera en los momentos de más delicadeza había evitado ser completamente honesto, quizá por eso había recurrido a él en primera instancia.

—Pues a mi me gustan las mujeres—Afirmo Jon tratando de no dar vueltas al asunto y evitando así cualquier clase de historia imaginaria que pudiera formarse en la mente de Sam.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Sam tranquilamente mirando todo a su alrededor—Jon, en toda tu vida, has estado con una sola mujer—Jon respiro tratando de calmarse, recordando a la hermosa pelirroja salvaje que había sido su primera vez—y con todo el respeto que Ygritte se merece—Aclaro Sam—ella técnicamente te obligo—Jon ladeo la cabeza como advirtiendo a Sam de sus palabras.

—Ella era fuerte, pero jamás podría obligarme—El de enfrente se quedo parado casi en el centro del patio llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasaba por el, mirando a Jon con las cejas levantadas—bien…puede que halla insistido, pero yo la quise—Sam asintió más satisfecho cuando el otro acepto sus palabras— y eso no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de Ro…con este asunto—Tomo del brazo a Sam y empezaron a caminar nuevamente cuando se percato de las miradas curiosas por las risas y el ruido.

—Jon creo que estas malinterpretando—Dijo Sam camino a la armería, pues al parecer su amigo no pretendía quedarse quieto en ningún lugar—¿No te obligo a nada más o si?—Jon negó rápidamente, incluso Robb parecía tan confundido como él molesto cuando termino de besarlo—Tarde o temprano tendrán que llegar a un acuerdo sobre su matrimonio—Sam hablo—podrían buscar mujeres para compartir, no creo que ninguna se negara—Dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Jon y recordando la sonrisa y presencia de Robb Stark—No, no creo que nadie se negara—Jon se agacho, cada día que pensaba que había comprendido algo, parecía como si al siguiente no supiera nada.

—Ni siquiera hemos empezado la ceremonia—Por un momento cualquier mujer por menos agraciada que fuera empezaba a parecerle una mejor opción que estar con Robb…sí, era guapo, encantador, varonil…pero ¡Ese era el problema!, el también era un hombre, no se imaginaba a Robb como una chica…y él, bueno, el tampoco lo era—¡Dioses no!—Gritó bajo tan solo pensando en la posibilidad de que Robb quisiera llevar es matrimonio más allá de un acuerdo.

—Tienes que pensar las cosas Jon, sino quieres comprometerte aún estas en tiempo de negarte—Dijo Sam como si hablara del mal clima en Winterfell, pero Jon parecía abrumado por cada idea que empezaba a pasarle por la cabeza—y más te vale que lo pienses rápido Jon—El moreno lo miro aún apesadumbrado por todo y Sam hizo un gesto para que volteara para atrás—tu enamorado viene para acá—Jon abrió la boca, ¿en serio tenía que verlo tan pronto? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en que decirle.

Jon paso saliva y quiso escapar, pero Sam le dio una palmada en la espalda, animándole a ser fuerte

—Siento interrumpir de esta manera—empezó Robb, quien aún con su presencia habitual de Lord de Winterfell parecía estar algo nervioso—¿Puede prestarme un momento a Jon?—Preguntó educadamente a Sam, quien miro a Jon y este pudo leer perfectamente su pensamiento “lo ves, no es tan malo”, es lo que lo que pensaba, seguro que sí.

—Adelante mi Lord, no veo el porque debería pedirme a su prometido—Recalco el castaño para que Jon entendiera que era su deber estar con él si este lo solicitaba. Y Sam admitía que era un poco inusual ver una unión diferente a la de una mujer y un hombre nobles. Pero, después de ver caminantes blancos, incestos entre salvajes, lobos gigantes y dragones escupe fuego ya nada le parecía tan impactante—Vamos Jon, podemos terminar esta charla después—Su amigo suspiro con pesar mientras miraba como Sam sacaba un pan de su bolsillo.

—Creo que me llevare esto—Dijo Jon arrebatándole el bocadillo y mordiéndolo en el acto, una especie de venganza por lanzarlo tan fácilmente al matadero sin haber dado un buen consejo—¿Quieres?—preguntó a Robb empezando a caminar y este solo negó, sonriéndole divertido por el acto tan infantil.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al bosque dentro del castillo, aquel donde los antiguos arboles tallados mantenían con vida a los viejos dioses de Winterfell. La obscuridad volvía los caminos tenebrosos, pero no para ellos dos, cuyas infancias habían sido bendecidas con el recuerdo de sus caminos y secretos.

—Parecen muy buenos amigos—Robb empezó con la mirada al frente, llegando al pequeño lago que se pintaba de rojo en el largo verano gracias a las hojas secas que caían en él.

—Lo somos, no era un guerrero, pero siempre me apoyo cuando estuve en la muralla—Contestó nostálgico mientras se sentaba en un viejo tronco junto al lago, ahora seguramente helado por el invierno apenas comenzante.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un rato, Jon terminando de comer aquel panecillo que había tomado de Sam mientras se recargaba en un árbol robusto y fuerte con Robb de pie a su lado, esperando paciente que desapareciera la tensión en el aire.

—Jon…—Robb se acerco a él y se hinco para estar a su altura, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y preparándose para decirle lo que había pensado desde un principio—lo que hice estuvo mal, jamás en toda mi vida he obligado a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere y lamento mucho el haberlo hecho contigo—Jon suspiro haciéndose para atrás, incomodo por la charla tan rápida que Robb había sacado—jamás te haría daño a ti, lo sabes…verdad?—Preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Jon apenas se atrevió a tener el rostro al frente pero tan solo lo miro un segundo y noto la sinceridad y pesadez con que Robb hablaba. Estaba totalmente arrepentido de lo que había pasado.

—Lo sé Robb—Suspiro mirándolo a los ojos por la disculpa que estaba dando—Y estas perdonado—Coloco una mano en su hombro, dejando en claro que no tenía resentimientos por aquella acción tan precipitada que había tenido.

—Jamás se volverá a repetir si tu no lo deseas—Jon no pudo evitar el notar su frase, “si tu no lo deseas”…esas fueron las palabras de Robb ¿Acaso él estaba deseando que se repitiera?—Tratare de darte más libertad de ahora en adelante, ya no eres un niño después de todo—dijo sentándose a su lado, agradecido porque el más bajo no lo hubiera arrojando al lago helado—nuestros padres solían estar juntos en este mismo lugar—Cambio el tema tranquilamente, después de haberse quitado ese peso de encima.

Pero Jon, al contrario parecía serio, una pregunta le aquejaba desde la noche en King’s Landing y si no la sacaba de su mente en ese momento no se atrevería a hacerlo después.

—Robb…—Hablo suavemente, lento, haciendo que el castaño lo mirara, mucho más apacible y feliz que los días anteriores, tanto así que ofreció la capa de pieles para cubrir a ambos—¿Tu…me ves como algo más que a un hermano?—Preguntó haciendo que las orbes grises del contrario se expandieran y bajara las manos que acomodaban la capa, dejando un momento de silencio en el ambiente—lo siento—Se disculpo al no obtener una respuesta—fue una pregunta estúpida—dijo Jon tratando de enmendar el camino cuando no obtuvo la información que requeria.

—No, no fue una pregunta estúpida—Robb miro al lago, pensativo, aún no sabía lo que sentía por Jon, cuando Sansa se lo pregunto, el había estado seguro de que no era así, pero cuando el moreno lo estuvo evitando sintió un aguijón fuerte en su conciencia, extrañándolo más de lo que hubiese imaginado—No lo sé Jon…—Confesó casi se petrificando a su escucha. Jon esperaba negara todo alegando algún juego o equivocación—pero…si fuera así…—lo miro, pero esta vez no se sentía nerviosos, las palabras del castaño, tan lentas y turbadas no se lo permitían—¿Si yo te mirara con sentimientos más allá del amor de hermanos…tu me odiarías?—Pregunto Robb bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

Jon calló, notando que con cada segundo de silencio Robb parecía hundirse más en sus pensamientos, algo que no podía tolerar. Si lo hubiera visto así por alguien más, por el recuerdo de su esposa…lo comprendería, no podría evitarlo, pero jamás en toda su vida deseo o deseaba ver a Robb de esa manera por él

—No—La negativa fue una sorpresa para ambos—quiero decir…no podría odiarte nunca—Jon desvió un momento la mirada de la de Robb sin saber demasiado que hacer, incluso estuvo a punto de pararse para irse de aquel lugar, pero la cabeza de Robb se coloco en su hombro, apenas recargada.

—¿Recuerdas lo qué te dije? ¿Qué solo caminaras solo a mi lado?—El de ojos grises sintió como la tensión en el cuerpo de Jon regresaba, pero, a pesar de eso, y arriesgándose nuevamente a disgustarlo siguió recargándose más, no había logrado dormir más que un par de horas en el día, ya que las noches las había usado para pensar en las palabras de Sansa—no te vayas…solo estaré así un momento—Pidió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del calor que Jon emanaba.

Poco a poco el castaño, si bien no lo sabía con certeza, parecía haberse quedado dormido recargado en su hombro.

—Te quiero Robb—Dijo Jon sabiendo que su hermano no lo malinterpretaría, colocando un brazo alrededor suyo y recargando su cabeza en la suya, al menos ese momento se permitiría estar de esa forma a su lado.


	8. Cicatrices

Jon cabalgaba a prisa en dirección al castillo Stark, había salido para remediar unos asuntos con Tormund y el pueblo de los hombres libres pues Robb parecía demasiado cansado y ocupado esos días para poder acompañarlo, pero nada más al resolverlos un cuervo de parte de la misma Catelyn Stark le había llegado. “Tu presencia es urgente, los Greyjoy están aquí”.

Desagradable fue la sorpresa que se llevo al ver los estandartes Greyjoy al frente de su castillo y más aún cuando Catelyn le había explicado la situación “Theon desea volver a Winterfell”. Es lo que había dicho mientras Robb se hallaba encerrado junto con Sana y los hermanos del mar.

—Sansa—Catelyn se apresuro a ella al verla salir del salón principal, ahora que Sansa fungía como la principal consejera de Robb debía mantenerse a un lado, respetando sus posiciones—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?—Preguntó la mujer a un lado de Jon, Sansa hizo una mueca de disgusto, si bien, Theon la había ayudado a escapar, también había sido un traidor y un cobarde en momentos críticos.

—Theon ha jurado nuevamente su espada a Robb y lady Greyjoy insistió demasiado, tanto que llego al punto de considerar una ofensa el rechazar a su hermano—Jon presiono la mandíbula, Robb no era estúpido para ceder ante las presiones, pero era demasiado blando en cuanto a su familia se trababa. Y Theon, para bien o para mal, había compartido su pasado lo suficiente para que lo considerara de esa manera—Si tuviera que adivinar, es como si los Greyjoy quisieran el norte para ellos—El de negro abrió la boca, indignado del atrevimiento de la mujer. En su noche en King’s Landing pudo conocer su carácter fuerte y dominante, pero no espero que tuviera planes para hacerse con el norte.

—Es tu deber proteger esta casa y a su señor cueste lo que cueste Jon Snow—Catelyn le recordaba aquel juramento que había echo en el puerto mientras Arya se marchaba. Jon estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero al parecer, la charla con los invitados por fin había terminado cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron—Debes cambiarte y estar presentable, la cena estará lista pronto—Asha miro la escena con curiosidad, saliendo justo después de Robb Stark ¿Desde cuando la tan temida Lady Stonheart era tan amigable con el Snow?. 

En los caminos del castillo, Robb acompañaba a Jon a su habitación, escuchando el informe sobre el pueblo de los hombres libres, todo había sido solucionado cuando la pequeña Lady de la casa Mormont había accedido a ceder ciertas tierras para que el nuevo pueblo, pues ella misma aceptaba la falta de soldados en su casa. Aunque claro esta, siempre que estos demostraran merecerlas.

—Has tenido un buen viaje—Dijo Robb terminando de escuchar el pequeño informe, mirando como Jon se quitaba las prendas de viaje para usar unas más limpias y dejando desnuda su bien delineada espalda mientras lo hacía.  
—¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?—Dijo Jon girándose de frente ya con la camisa puesta y haciendo que Robb subiera nuevamente su mirada, por la pregunta tan directa.

—Sansa fue rápida en contarte—Contestó sin ninguno tono aparente, no le escondía información a Jon, tampoco a Sansa, o al menos no desde que la bruja roja había desaparecido, algo que internamente había agradecido a los dioses.

—Contesta Robb—Demando acercándose a él sin ningún tipo de temor o nerviosismo. El mismo castaño lo había notado, desde que pasaron la noche juntos en el bosque helado, Jon había adquirido mucha más confianza, como la que contaban los de la muralla y el pueblo libre que tenía al comandar el norte.

—Él se quedara como un ayudante—Habló Robb sabiendo la poca gracia que le hacía a su familia tener a los Greyjoy dentro de su hogar—He permitido que se quede, pero no como mi escudero, ni siquiera como un soldado, será un simple mozo como cualquiera, incluso inferior a ellos—Jon giro su rostro, enfadado por la decisión.

—Ese hombre mato a tu gente, ¡Estuvo a punto de matar a Bran!—Los ojos del de negro parecían enfurecidos. Theon no era más que un traidor que no había hecho más que pavonearse como señor mientras servía a los Stark, solamente para darles la espalda en su momento de necesidad.

—¡También salvo a Sansa y apoyo el reclamo de tu reina!—Robb levanto la voz como el señor de Winterfell, incluso las doncellas que pasaron a un lado de su habitación habían escuchado la respuesta alzándose en el cuarto de Jon—Él no tocara un arma, ni siquiera se le permitirá estar cerca de ellas—Siguió Robb ante el silencio de Jon—Los Greyjoy aceptaron provisionarnos incluso después de que caiga la noche del invierno y también ofrecieron sus naves en caso de que las lleguemos a necesitar, todo eso por aceptar tener un mozo a nuestro servicio—Explico Robb sus motivos, pero Jon no pareció satisfecho con nada de ello.

—Eres blando Robb, eso puede costarte la cabeza—Jon sabía bien que tocaba una fibra sensible en su hermano, pero aún así prosiguió, no le importaba ser duro si eso le daba una oportunidad de mantener a su hermano con vida—y dudo que Lady Stark vuelva a encontrar un bruja que te regrese con nosotros si vuelves a fallar—Adviritió pasando a su lado, esquivándole para evitar tocarlo, él mismo había sufrido las consecuencias de su benevolencia cuando incluso un niño se había atrevido a apuñalarlo y la decisión que Robb tomaba era simplemente un camino rápido a la muerte.

Al comenzar el banquete todos los invitados esperaban ver al lobo blanco y al primer rey lobo estar juntos alegremente pero grata fue la sorpresa para los Greyjoy al ver a Jon mucho más concentrado en revolver su comida que en conversar con su futuro compañero de vida y notar a Robb también renuente a iniciar una conversación, dejando que el silencio fuera el principal acompañante.

—¿Los Stark son así de fríos?—Asha preguntó en la mesa principal justo enfrente de Sansa refiriéndose a la joven pareja que comía junta a un lado de ella—pensé que estarían retozando de amor después de las demostraciones en el castillo de la reina—Robb suspiro, recordaba perfectamente como había estado detrás de Jon todo el tiempo mientras este le había ignorado por completo.

—No sé de que manera demuestran el amor en las islas de hierro mi Lady, pero aquí tenemos nuestras propias formas—Catelyn, para sorpresa de la mayoría contesto a los comentarios incisivos de la mujer kraken. Después de la promesa que Jon había hecho y el riesgo que corría nuevamente su hijo no dudaba que Jon fuera una mejor opción que cualquier Greyjoy—¿No es verdad Jon Snow?—Jon la miro de regreso, comprendiendo bien que es lo que quería la mujer.

—Es verdad—Dijo bajando la cuchara a la mesa—Nosotros, al contrario de los sureños, confiamos plenamente en la lealtad y fidelidad de nuestros compañeros, no necesitamos muestras más allá del entendimiento mutuo—contesto suspirando por lo que estaba a punto de decir—y si es por tranquilizarla mi Lady, puedo decirle que incluso pensamos consolidar nuestra unión mucho antes de lo planeado—Robb parecía confuso por la declaración y las largas palabras que estaban dando, pues Jon parecía renuente al tema siempre que el o cualquiera lo tocaban, pero se repuso rápidamente y tomo la mano de Jon sobre la mesa.

—Trato de dejar que Jon descanse, acaba de regresar de un largo viaje, ese es el porque de nuestro silencio mi lady, pero puedo asegurarle que este matrimonio es más que una alianza con su majestad—Robb comento con una sonrisa, cubriendo la mentira de Jon y haciendo que Asha junto con Theon parecieran fastidiados con esas palabras.

Y así, el banquete termino a la noche, cuando ya todos parecían haber olvidado el asunto con Theon. Incluso su hermana, quien empezaba a preparar a sus hombres para su pronta partida en la mañana frente a la ventana de la habitación de Jon Snow.

—Seré digno de su apellido…—murmuro Jon sus propias palabras a Catelyn Stark, recordando como lo detuvo al salir del banquete un par de horas atrás.

“—Jon Snow, tu regreso no era solo para que posaras ante ellos—dijo la mujer indolente a la confusión ajena—Todo aquel que quiera al norte, querrá pasar sobre ti, así como todo aquel que quiera el trono, querrá pasar sobre Robb—ella hablaba fuertemente pero en tonos bajos, especialmente con los Greyjoy cerca—ellos esperan solo un motivo de tu parte para poder actuar Jon Snow, por eso el Greyjoy esta aquí, te estan probando—Jon cruzo su mirada con la de Theon, quien no había dejado de observarle en toda la noche—debes demostrar que no lo harán, convierte en lo que se espera de ti, vuélvete nuevamente el lobo blanco de Winterfell, ese que logro conmover a nuestra gente hasta el punto de llamarte el rey del norte aún sobre mi hijo, se la pareja prometida para el rey lobo y se digno del apellido Stark—Habloe más como una orden que como una petición, mientras Asha Greyjoy pasaba junto a ellos, lanzando una mirada de sorna al de negro.

—Lo hare, no pienso faltar a mi promesa Lady Stark—”

Jon pensaba en su promesa, en las palabras que Robb le había dicho en el bosque también, todo era demasiado complicado, también se preguntaba como estaría su reina en Kings Landing, Arya, Tyrion y también Bran, estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos dudaba del camino que había tomado…en cambio él…

—¿Qué te preocupa Jon Snow?—La voz de su hermano le despertó de sus pensamientos, estaba justo detrás de él, acercándose lentamente hacia su persona hasta estar a su lado—siento haber pasado sin tu permiso pero toque la puerta y nadie contesto—explicó y Jon solo atino a sonreír débilmente sin contestar a la primer pregunta, volviendo su mirada a la ventana y observando a los Greyjoy en una especie de festejo de despedida—dime, ¿Desde cuando estamos ansiosos por casarnos?—Robb preguntó tratando de reír al recordar a Jon en la cena.

—No se me ocurrió otra cosa para callar los comentarios de lady Greyjoy, ella es demasiado mordaz, tal vez hubiera sido una buena esposa para ti—Dijo tratando de reír por sus propias palabras—ella estaba segura de que yo no quería esto—Dijo a Robb sin dejar de ver a los hombres que empezaban a cantar enfrente de su torre, en verdad parecían no tener la intención de descansar.

—¿Y lo quieres? ¿No preferirías casarte con una dama?—Preguntó Robb arqueando una ceja y Jon por fin lo encaro. Por alguna razón no se sentía de ánimos para complicarse ese día con los sentimientos que podían existir entre ambos, así que, y solo para cortar con aquel momento desagradable que amenazaba con formarse, soltó una broma.

—Pues…la pequeña lady Mormot parecía interesada en mi cuando fui a verla—Dijo riendo mientras se ganaba un golpe en el brazo por parte de Robb—también…los Lannister—Dijo recordando el cabreo de su hermano con Jaime y tan solo miro a Robb se dio cuenta que este ya no parecía tan enfadado como las veces anteriores que los había mencionado.

—Pues si tu deseo es casarte con Tyrion Lannister no lo impediré, escuche que la verga de un enano es de buena suerte y que tiene bastante buena fama entre las prostitutas—Esta vez fue el turno de Robb de jugar y el de Jon para golpear el brazo de su hermano, ambos empezando a reír, destensando el ambiente con facilidad, pero nuevamente el ruido de fuera los distrajo.  
—Parece que pasare la noche en vela…—Se quejo Jon mirando hacia el patio y para mala racha a la mujer Greyjoy volteando a su ventana, no teniendo otra opcopn mas que el saludarla con cortesía con un gesto de su rostro—no cree en mis palabras—aseguró sin despegar su vista de ella, no esperando que las manos de Robb se colocaran nuevamente en su rostro, girándolo para quedar frente a frente—Robb...qué haces?—Murmuro Jon sin moverse sabiéndose observado por la gente de Asha.

—¿Quieres callar sus rumores no?—Pregunto Robb acercándosele y girando levemente la cabeza, Jon cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras se abstenía de respirar— no te muevas…—Susurro Robb cerca de sus labios, tan cerca que podía incluso sentir el aliento cálido sobre los suyos, seguro de que si se movían un poco rozarían podría llegar a besarlo. Jon no tomo aire hasta sentir los labios de Robb alejarse y sus manos resbalar por su rostro hasta soltarlo.

—¡Lady Grayjoy!—Robb gritó a las afueras de la torre, sabiendo perfectamente que le escuchaba—pase una buena noche y siéntanse libres de celebrar antes de partir—La mujer coloco las manos sobre sus caderas, aún incrédula a pesar de la demostración que acababa de ver.

—¿No despertaremos a su prometido Lord Stark?—Le grito de regreso, burlándose por el beso que se había presentado entre ambos solo por estar en su presencia. 

—¡No hay de que preocuparse mi lady! ¡Esta noche la pasara en mi habitación!—Dijo Robb pasando un brazo por la cintura de Jon y llevándolo consigo fuera del cuarto a pesar de la cara de sorpresa y cuasi pánico que había puesto el de rizos al escucharlo.

Ambos salieron con esa pose por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación principal que ahora era ocupada por Robb, con los ojos de las doncellas y mozos sobre ellos, murmurando entre risillas lo cariñosos que parecían ambos caminado de esa manera.

—Robb creo que esto es demasiado—Dijo Jon con los labios empezando a secársele cuando unas doncellas los miraron sin pudor alguno, admirando a los dos atractivos hombres que caminaban en su dirección. 

Robb sonrió por aquella gran oportunidad, apretando más su agarre y susurrándole al oído.

—No estés nervioso, son solo doncellas—La cara de Jon no pudo ser más divertida en ese momento, el color blanco pálido que tenia parecía volverse tan rojo como la de los campesinos sureños en verano.  
Las mujeres enrojecieron al ver la escena tan intima que empezaba a formarse entre su señor actual y el anterior, alejándose de ellos para darles su espacio como pareja.

—Te has pasado Robb—Jon se quejo nada más al entrar en la habitación y escuchar a la puerta cerrarse—creo que en verdad te pasaste con esto—Robb sonrió divertido por la manera en que el moreno manejaba la presión—casi me besas—Jon negó con el rostro empezando a servirse un baso del agua en su tocador.

—Jon…—El moreno empezó a beber hasta la última gota del vaso, Robb parecía completamente calmado, de hecho, más de lo que esperaba después del pequeño conflicto que habían tenido en la tarde—te di mi palabra que no haría nada que no quisieras—Comento calmado empezando a desvestirse de espaldas bajo la mirada de Jon—me alegra…—Hablo nuevamente quedando solo en un pantalón suelto, pero colocándose la bata larga y caliente que usaba en comodidad antes de voltear a verlo.

—¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó Jon, empezando a imitarle para empezar a dormir, había sido un día terriblemente cansado y necesitaba tumbarse un rato y cerrar los ojos.

—Qué no te sientas incomodo al desnudarte enfrente mío—La camisa de Jon se quedo a medio desvestir cuando las palaras de Robb terminaron de pronunciarse, pero el moreno se despabilo pronto, dejando caer la prenda al suelo.

—No tengo porque estarlo, te conozco desde que éramos niños Robb, al igual que tu a mi—Se volteo para darle el frente sin esperar que la cara del castaño mostrara una expresión curiosa, sin una sonrisa y con la mirada totalmente fija en él, pero no de manera morbosa como la que los hombres libres a veces lea lanzaban, más bien, como esa que tenía cuando lo vio retirarse al muro—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó al notar su tristeza.

—Es verdad…—Robb se acerco a Jon y este estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero sintió la mano del castaño sobre su abdomen, específicamente sobre una de las cicatrices más grandes y un punto que le indico que no estaba intentado propasarse con él—¿Cómo pudieron…?—Se pregunto Robb a si mismo, tocando las cicatrices permanentes que habían quedado en el ex comandante de la guardia nocturna.

Jon solo bajo la cabeza, sintiendo los dedos rozar sobre cada una, recorriéndole un poco el frio del ambiente por permanecer sin sus telas.

—Es el pasado Robb…—Tomo la mano ajena para alejarla, sospechando lo que estaba sintiendo su hermano por él en ese momento, tratando de no recordar aquel evento ingrato que las causo—…ya no es importante—termino diciendo, pero la mano de Robb tomo la de él impidiendo que le diera la espalda, soltándola solo al haber logrado su objetivo, sabía que Jon había sufrido, quizá más qué él, pero eso no era lo importante, porque sabía que aún guardaba los recuerdos de cada persona que lo daño…justo como él mismo hacía.

—El pasado aún importa—Robb abrió su bata lentamente, no demasiado, solo lo suficiente para dejar ver las marcas que adornaban su cuerpo haciendo que Jon subiera su mirada lentamente hasta la enorme cicatriz que rodeaba su cuello, llena de puntos que habían sido alguna vez costuras—el pasado me marco, nos marco Jon…—Jon subió su mano hasta presionar uno de los puntos en su cuello, haciendo que presionara con fuerza la otra hasta hacerla temblar. 

Lo había escuchado, como el cuerpo de Robb había sido unido a la cabeza de viento gris, quiso creer que no fue más que una exageración, pero al ver la cicatriz no pudo sentir más que odio por sus viejos enemigos y sino hubiera sido la misma mano de Arya la que le dio sentencia al mismo Walder Frey, hubiera condenado a cualquiera por no haberle permitido a él mismo tomar venganza.

—Robb…—Dijo Jon decidido, acercándose al más alto, comprendiendo el porque de su juramento a Lady Stark y el porque de su matrimonio con Robb—no dejare que nadie vuelva a tocar a esta familia—Dijo pasando saliva mientras tomaba una de las manos ajenas y colocándola en una de sus cicatrices, dándole el permiso a Robb de recorrer aquella zona y la piel que deseara tocar.

—Jon…—Robb toco cada cicatriz en un suave toque, recorriéndolas hasta pasar a sus brazos y dejar a su diestra posarse en el rostro níveo. Jon y él eran mucho más cercanos y parecidos que cualquiera en los siete reinos pudiera ser y ambos lo sabían—yo tampoco dejare que nadie más vuelva a dañarnos…—su pulgar acaricio los labios claros del moreno y este lo dejaba a pesar de la intención que empezaba a formarse en la mirada gris del Stark—…te arrepentirás después?—pregunto Robb por última vez acercándose lentamente a los labios secos y fríos del moreno.

—Jamás Robb…—


	9. Encendiendo el fuego

La habitación pareció llenarse de cálidos suspiros y murmullos, mientras la piel de ambos empezaba a cooperar, uno frente al otro de pie, apenas reconociendo lo que era el cuerpo ajeno, bien definido y torneado, pero increíblemente maltratado por el pasar de unos pocos años, lleno de cicatrices mortales y dolorosos recuerdos.

El primero en avanzar, para sorpresa de ellos, había sido el viejo cuervo, con movimientos toscos avivados por la ingenuidad y el nerviosismo de una nueva experiencia, siendo el primero en acariciar la espalda ajena en rudo toque, sujetándose con fuerza, pero soltándolo rápidamente, sabiendo que ese no era el tipo contacto que debía ejercerse en ese momento. 

El contrario, sin embargo, no se quejaba de la brusquedad que mostraba, se mantenía contento, más no conforme con el dulce sabor de la boca ajena, probando sus labios, mordiendo con suavidad el inferior y turnándose para acariciar con su lengua el sabor tan distintivo que le estaba regalando el príncipe Targaryen.

La piel del moreno se erizo al sentir la primer caricia sobre su brazo izquierdo, descendiendo lentamente hasta hacerlo distraerse del beso lento que estaba compartiendo con el que alguna vez llamo hermano.

—Robb…—Le llamo retrocediendo cuando este empezó a empujarlo con cariño hacia atrás, chocando con la cama enorme destinada al Lord.

Pero, y, solo por ser ese un momento especial, Jon se permitió dejarse caer de espaldas a las sabanas, aún manteniendo los pies aun cerca del suelo, con los labios de Robb recorriéndole el cuello hasta hundirse en un hueco que el mismo le había proporcionado y empezaba a disfrutar. Le gustaba el calor que le daban los besos y la lengua ajena justo a un lado de su bocado de Adan a la par que los dedos acariciaban su cabello, recorriendo hasta llegar a su oído…jamás fue tan lento con la única mujer con la que estuvo…pero no renegaba de los nuevos toques, no tan desagradables como imagino que serian.

El otro por su parte, lamia, besaba y tocaba cada parte como la primera vez que era esa, sorprendiéndose de cada suspiro, apenas audible que soltaba el príncipe. Alejándose de él solo para comprobar si lo disfrutaba y regresar a su labor cuando miraba que así era, siguiendo el camino para tomar nuevamente esos labios ya tibios y húmedos e introduciendo su lengua para una nueva danza, aprovechando la concentración en el beso para empezara a bajar su mano a una zona aún escondida por la tela.

—Tranquilo…—Tuvo que hablar y colocar una mano en el pecho ajeno cuando el intento levantarse, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pendiente de cada gesto que soltaba volviendo a colocar su mano sobre su vientre bajo, acercándose al delineado camino contorneado que llevaba a la parte interna de sus piernas—o… no quieres hacerlo?…—Jon paso saliva, empezando a ponerse nervioso por la escena que mostraban. Robb tan cerca de él tocando cada parte suya como si le perteneciera y él, no solo cediendo a cada rose, sino que disfrutándolo cada vez más, especialmente las atenciones mansas cerca de su hombría. 

—No…yo…si quiero—Contestó resuelto pero con un tono intranquilo que contradecía su respuesta, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre las sabanas, mientras los besos de Robb dejaban un camino húmedo hasta el cinto de su pantalón, jugueteando en ese lugar, regresando a su bien marcado abdomen solamente para besar, lamer y volver al ya suelto cinturón de tela. Jon solo soltó un alarido cuando las manos ajenas le despojaron de su última prenda, al menos hasta dejarla bajo sus rodillas—…Robb…solo…—pidió sin eficacia sintiendo el cálido aliento del castaño acercarse cada vez más a su miembro ya despierto—.. Robb…!—empezó a empujar sus hombros tratando de alejarlo de encima de él, hasta que el mismo logró incorporarse en la cama, sentado justo frente al otro, mirando con aún más bochorno la imagen de Robb, hincado sobre el suelo, con el rostro a escasos centímetros de su intimidad y mirándolo con un deseo impropio y desconocido para él.

—Jon—Robb tomo sus manos, alejándolas de si mismo y deteniendo su intento de contenerle—no llegaremos hasta el final…te lo prometo…—Jon respiraba agitadamente, empezando a calmarse por la promesa del cobrizo, pero un gemido alto escapó de su boca cuando Robb se introdujo de lleno la longitud de su cuerpo sin si quiera darle un aviso. Apenas había logrado contenerse cuando la saliva hizo contacto con su piel caliente, solo alcanzando a tocar el cabello revuelto, enredando sus dedos en los rizos castaños, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando de controlarse a si mismo para no alejarlo…o…en ese momento, acercarlo más a él.

Los gemidos empezaron a escucharse con más frecuencia, suspiros, y sonidos húmedos eran lo único que cortaba el silencio en esa habitación, choque a choque Robb alternaba sus movimientos experimentados, succionando y rodeando con su lengua hasta hacerlo arquearse, solo para detenerse en el momento que empezaba a adaptarse a las nuevas sensaciones y cambiar a su mano para poner más presión, usando su boca libre para ahogar su respiración en besos que amenazaban con dejarlo sin aliento.

—Robb…no…no pares…—La sonrisa del nombrado se ensancho con orgullo por unos segundos por la petición tan ansiada, causándole vanidad y suficiencia, pero en respuesta, lo arrojo con violencia pasional sobre la cama, besando y tomando su garganta con una mano mientras que con la otra, fuerte y áspera, continuaba con los movimientos sobre la firmeza que presentaba Jon, bajando y subiendo una y otra vez, presionando con fuerza calculada la punta y lamiendo su propia mano para poder hacerlo con mayor velocidad y soltura. 

Los movimientos y jadeos de ambos continuaron así durante varios minutos más, Robb deleitándose con los sonidos lascivos y escenas morbosas que mostraba el moreno y el otro disfrutando del trabajo tan bien hecho que estaba haciendo el Lord de Winterfell al llevarlo al auge de sus sensaciones.

Solo un gemido ahogado de Jon en la boca de Robb indico su clímax próximo, quien empezó a mover su mano con más fuerza y velocidad sin dejar de besar con ferocidad la boca impropia, devorando cada jadeo y sonido que salía, provocando que, tan solo en un par de movimientos más Jon le tomara con fuerza de la espalda, aferrándose a él mientras se quedaba sin aliento, manchando la mano del lord con su blanca semilla.

Robb lo dejo estar en esa posición, aferrado a él, disfrutando del sube y baja de su pecho, alejándolo de él con suavidad solo cuando sintió que el otro lo liberaba. Por supuesto, no sin antes dar unos besos superficiales en su rostro y labios—…no…no sentiste nada…—Dijo Jon subiendo una mano a su frente sudada para cubrirse los ojos, descansando solamente de la experiencia tan rápida e inesperada disculpándose por la poca participación en la ocasión. 

—Lo hice—El castaño contesto con soltura sentándose en la cama, limpiando su mano con el mismo paño que había limpiado el moretón que le causo Jon tiempo atrás—debes dormir ahora, tu viaje y los Greyjoy no te lo han permitido—Jon se recargo sobre sus codos cuando sintió el peso de la cama aligerarse, mirando como Robb se levanta y se acomodaba la bata revuelta por las caricias anteriores.

—¿Te vas?—Preguntó Jon para sorpresa de él mismo, intrigado por su actitud y temiendo un rencor por la inercia que había mostrado en el acto.

—Debo hacerlo…—Jon guardo un silencio incomodo, desviando la mirada de Robb y subiendo sus pantalones, Robb por su cuenta, solo le sonrió, sabiendo que es lo que podría pasar por la mente de su prometido, subiendo sobre el nuevamente para tomar la mano del castaño y colocarla sobre su entrepierna abultada—…regresare pronto, solo debo arreglar lo que hiciste…—La cara de Jon empezó a arder nuevamente, tragando seco y dejando que Robb se marchara a solucionar su “problema” de manera más privada.

A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo semidesnudo de dos jóvenes era cubierto por las gruesas mantas de pieles. Sin embargo uno descansaba libremente en el centro de la cama y el otro se hallaba sentado en el borde, apenas recargado de la cabecera. 

Toda la noche la había pasado allí, pues si bien, Robb no había demorado demasiado en regresar, Jon realmente estaba cansado y lo encontró completamente acurrucado en el medio de la cama, teniendo que decidir entre despertarlo para tener una charla sobre lo acontecido o dejarlo dormir al menos un día en tranquilidad.

—…qué…?—Jon empezó a abrir los ojos, el cuarto donde estaba, se sentía cálido y la cama era especialmente suave, no recordaba haber dormido con tanta soltura desde que la guerra había terminado y eso lo desconcertaba.

—¿No quieres descansar más?—La voz grave pero dulce de Robb se alzo justo a un lado suyo, haciéndolo girar y recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos tan solo unas horas antes, notando también las ligeras ojeras en el rostro de su hermano, nada preocupante, pero aún así, haciéndolo incorporándose en la cama.

—Debiste despertarme, ¿Qué pensara tu madre si sabe que tu has dormido en el suelo y yo en la cama?—Dijo avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido sin esperarlo, mucho más por haber provocado que Robb no descansara como debía.

—No dormí en el suelo, dormí también en la cama, al menos en el espació que me dejaste—Contestó Robb riendo, jugando con él y haciendo que Jon se levantara rápido buscando su ropa, dándose cuenta del fuego casi apagándose en la chimenea ¿Lo había mantenido así toda la noche?—...el fuego se apagó con frecuencia, pero al menos duro hasta ahora…—La sonrisa ladina de Robb se mostro mientras también se quitaba la bata par buscar las prendas de ese día.

Jon suspiro, no estaba seguro que es lo que sentía Robb, al menos no con claridad. Si estaba enamorado, si era un capricho o una obligación, pero siempre lo trato bien y eso lo agradecía

—Es porque no lo colocaste como se debe—Jon le contesto yendo a la chimenea para acomodar los pequeños trozos de leña y atizar la lumbre. El calor nunca debe ser escaso en Winterfell, no si querían mantenerse con vida—Un lord como tu que jamás hizo un fuego para no congelarse en las noches no duraría en la muralla…—Se burlo de él, sabiendo bien que era una vil mentira lo que acaba de decir.

—Aun así, agradezco que te mantuvo caliente—Dijo Robb acercándose a su oído y abrazando posesivo su espalda sin tenerle ningún tipo de rencor por la broma pasajera—la próxima vez tu deberías ser quien lo encienda—Jon le sonrió por el claro doble sentido que le estaba dando a entender con sus palabras.

—Puede que lo haga…—Contesto girándose para encararlo, muy cerca de los labios contrarios, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad, dejando ver a ambos lores en aquella pose tan cercana y comprometedora.

—Robb…—La voz conocida provoco que el mencionado perdiera completamente su sonrisa, notando como Jon se giraba para mirar a aquel intruso—lo siento, no pensé que tuvieras compañía…—la forma tan claramente despectiva y el tono tan familiar y poco respetuoso, sin importar el esfuerzo que hacía para ocultarlo, no paso desapercibida por el Snow, quien tomo su camisa y se la coloco rápidamente, buscando sus capas para salir de aquel cuarto.

—No es “compañía” Theon Greyjoy—Bramo Robb hacía el kraken, molesto por haber interrumpido el acercamiento de Jon hacía él—es mi compañero y también es tu lord ahora—aclaro con voz fuerte y enfadada, ¿A quien se le había ocurrido mandarlo a su habitación?

—No es necesario nada de esto Robb—Jon estaba completamente vestido, demasiado rápido para el gusto del Lord, colocando una mano en el hombro de Robb a modo de despedida—recuerda, debes despedir a los Greyjoy—dijo Jon saliendo de la habitación para avanzar a la propia y cambiarse adecuadamente, la gente de Asha estaría impaciente por partir y Robb no debía hacerlos esperar.

—Lo lamento Robb—Hablo Theon con singular confianza y amiguismo…justo como antes de que los Lannister llegaran a ese hogar—no sabia que fueras tan cercano a Jon—dijo mirando la espalda del invitado nocturno alejándose del cuarto con fastidio. Jamás en toda su vida imagino que ambos terminarían de esa forma, admitía haber visto las miradas de Robb sobre el bastardo, pero nunca supuso que tendrían una oportunidad, no con lo particularmente desinteresado que era el mestizo con las relaciones.

—No me llames por mi nombre otra vez—Ordenó Robb vistiéndose aún con el Greyjoy presente—especialmente frente a Jon—Agregó enfadado, mientras Theon entraba sin si quiera pedir permiso hasta llegar a la chimenea, haciendo que Robb mirara sus acciones con detenimiento y cuidado, el Greyjoy tomaba un balde con arena caminando hacía la chimenea.

—Gracias por dejarme quedar Robb—El isleño se coloco en cuclillas enfrente del fuego aún con los ojos ajenos sobre él—siempre estaré en deuda contigo…—el balde con arena se derramo sobre las brazas que había avivado Jon momentos antes y Robb solo pudo notar la singular alegría que pasaba por el otro al ver apagarse el fuego.

—Solo no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre—Robb salió enojado, sabía que era un mozo y que su actuar había sido completamente normal, especialmente cuando iba a salir, pero algo en él reacciono al ver las llamas extinguiéndose, como si fuera una intención directa contra su lobo blanco.

Jon por su parte, se encontraba ya listo en el jardín, hablando discretamente con su amigo.

—Vaya…—Sam sonreía divertido al ver la cara de Jon, y este solo desviaba y regresa sus ojos en distintas direcciones, completamente abochornado por lo que conversaban—entonces si dormiste con él anoche—Jon coloco una mano en su boca, impidiendo que hablara algo más.

—No necesitas decírselo a todo el mundo—Amenazó sin mucha efectividad a su viejo amigo, a quien acudió solo al salir de la habitación de Robb.

—No es como si los demás no lo supieran, Gylli de hecho los vio muy cariñosos por los pasillos—Jon sentía como el descanso y relajación que había tenido en la noche le eran arrebatados con esas palabras.

—…—Jon miro de reojo a Sam, preguntando bajo—…Gyllu…Gylli me vio?—En un principio estuvo en desacuerdo y parecía que no iba a cooperar en lo absoluto, pero en la noche había estado completamente seguro de lo que hacía…aunque…esa mañana todo le indicaba que su decisión no iba a ser tan fácil de mantener.

—No te preocupes Jon, fue algo bueno, Asha Greyjoy no dejaba de quejarse con su hermano por tus acciones—Jon se indigno por el supuesto animo que le brindaba el maestro.

—¿Mis acciones? Fue Robb quien me llevo a su cuarto—Dijo elevando la voz, sin saber que Sansa se acercaba a ellos por la espalda—Yo solo…solo tuve que seguirlo, ¿Qué más podía hacer?—Se quejo no sabiendo exactamente como salir de su situación.

—Pero fue tu decisión seguirle ¿O no?—Jon quiso hundirse en la nieve y desear que el invierno fuera eterno al escuchar a su hermana tras él. Toda Winterfell había notado como ambos se dirigían a sus habitaciones después de que Robb grito casi a todos en el patio que eso haría. 

—Como quisiera que me enviaran al muro ahora—Suplico haciendo que tanto su amigo como su hermana empezaran a reír.

En cambio dentro de la habitación de Robb no había risas alegres ni bromas que reflejaran felicidad. Una mueca amarga y otra fríamente desdeñosa se enfrentaban en el frio cuarto. 

—¿Apagas las brazas que el dragón encendió, Kraken?—Poco tiempo había pasado desde que Robb lo dejo solo en la habitación, había ordenado su cama y también acomodado un par de objetos, notando con claridad que los “hermanos” no habían pasado la noche precisamente durmiendo.

—¿Quién esta hay?—Pregunto tratando de buscar un arma, pero al ser despojado de todas ellas no encontró más que un vergonzoso cuchillo de mantequilla.

—No es necesario que tomes esa actitud—Una mujer anciana se adentro al cuarto desde las sombras. Él no la reconocía, pero no se sorprendió, mucha gente era nueva desde que el mismo había acabado con los demás sirvientes.

—¿Quién es usted anciana?—Preguntó con el viejo tono despectivo y arrogante que Ramsey le había quitado, pero que Asha con esfuerzo le había devuelto.

—Tu no estas aquí por las ordenes de tu hermana…verdad, Theon Greyjoy?—la mujer levanto la tapa de un joyero, mostrando un collar dorado con un perla roja justo en el centro—Tu estas aquí porque quieres al lobo gris de vuelta a tu lado…—Afirmo colocándose el collar.

—No sé de que estas hablando vieja…—Contesto el de forma grosera, pero callando en sus argumentos cuando miro como esa viaja anciana poco a poco rejuvenecía hasta volverse una hermosa mujer pelirroja.

—Claro que lo sabes Theon Greyjoy—La mujer camino hacia él con los harapos viejos resbalando de su cuerpo—y sino quieres que arruine tus planes—Dijo empujándolo a la cama y sentándose sobre su regazo, pero al contrario de lo que Theon esperaba sonaba mucho más amenazante que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido—…me ayudaras a cumplir los míos…—


	10. Capitulo 10 – Preparativos 1/2

La copos de nieve caían uno tras otro en el castillo de Winterfell, cubriendo cada hueco verde o gris con un blanco puro y abrumador. Desde que los Greyjoy se habían marchado hasta ese día, el invierno no había tocado a su puerta con violencia. Los días tranquilos y llenos de paz habían terminado y por fin, la primera nevada del invierno los alcanzaba. 

—Algo te preocupa—La voz de Sam, su fiel amigo se escuchaba tras de él en la pequeña biblioteca—¿Es por la llegada del invierno?—Preguntó adivinando los pensamientos de su mejor amigo. Hace ya casi un par de años una guerra terrible con los caminantes blancos se había suscitado, envuelta en tormenta y hielo, una guerra que de no ser por la magia de los Targaryen, sus dragones y el propio valor de Jon Snow se hubiera perdido por completo.

—El invierno siempre trae consigo peligro, Sam—Contestó mirando fijo hacia fuera, era la primera nevada desde que la estación comenzaba. Él mismo creyó que había tardado demasiado, las explicaciones de los maestros hablaban del resurgimiento de la magia y su influencia en los vientos helados. Incluso se rumoraba que podía ser el invierno más corto en generaciones, sin embargo, algo en el fondo de él le gritaba que debía mantenerse alerta.

—Los hermanos de la guardia nos dirán si sucede algo Jon, relájate—La mano de Sam sobre su hombro le hizo exhalar aire frio, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente—Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo esta yéndote con Lord Stark?—Jon se giro, levantando una ceja y bajando un momento la mirada al suelo. Cierto era que estaban mucho mejor desde que pasaron la noche juntos. Robb era persistentemente cariñoso con él, discreto y amable, pero también era verdad que Theon Greyjoy era una constante que le molestaba sin faltar un solo día.

—No puedo quejarme…—Murmuro sin mucho animo mirando al príncipe Greyjoy pasar justo delante de ellos, y, por si fuera poco, detrás de Robb, tal cual un perro hacia con su amo—No cuando la reina esta esperando esto de mi—Hablo en una especie de consuelo para su persona, como si se convenciera a si mismo con esas palabras.

—Nunca se lo dijiste ¿Cierto?—Sam se puso a su lado mirando hacia fuera al Greyjoy y al prometido de su amigo. Parecían cercanos y por lo que le contaron, habían sido amigos inseparables tiempo antes de la guerra de los cinco reyes—quizá…—Sam se quedo mirando aquella escena. A Robb Stark caminando en dirección a las estancias de Sansa seguido de cerca por el Greyjoy, charlando entre ellos como si Robb jamás hubiera sido traicionado—quizá…puedas irte…—Dijo Sam.   
Apreciaba a su amigo, y, al principio, después de la gracia inicial que le causaba el compromiso de Jon con otro hombre, pensó que el que estuviera con su familia, aún por la fuerza, sería lo mejor, pero al ver su cara de angustia cada que alguien hablaba de su unión con Lord Stark le hacía dudar, el mismo fue obligado a servir un compromiso con la muralla que nunca quiso, no quería eso para él—si le dices a la reina la verdad—Expresó Sam en alto.

—¿Qué verdad Sam?—Preguntó Jon con hosquedad, sospechando a que se refería, pero certero de que nada cambiaría la situación en la que se encontraban—¿Qué verdad puede ser tan valiosa para cambiar su opinión?—Hablo opaco, a punto de la tristeza—El quererla no cambiara nada…—Conocía lo suficiente a Daenerys Targeryan para saber que el matrimonio entre ellos estaba completamente en el plano de lo imposible, su corona era suya y no le pertenecería a nadie más hasta su muerte.

—Podrías intentarlo…—Contestó Sam cabizbajo, muy pocas veces vio a Jon realmente enamorado de alguien, solo su pelirroja salvaje había sido lo suficientemente atrevida para llevarlo a una relación, pero desde ese entonces, él había estado solo, solo a lado de la reina. 

—No Sam—Hablo Jon con voz fuerte, firme en su postura. Además, él había dicho a Robb que no estaba enamorado de nadie, no podía simplemente ir a decirle “Lo siento, me arrepiento”, no después de lo que paso entre ellos—La decisión ya esta tomada…—Sentencio dejando que un suspiro se escapara.

—Me da gusto que no te retractes de tu palabra—La voz de Catelyn Stark se escucho tras ellos, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo había estado allí, vigilándolos de cerca—Sígueme—

Jon asintió con caballerosidad, caminando detrás de ella, dejando su conversación de lado y permitiendo que el tiempo pasara hasta llegar al claro del bosque, lejos del lago y el árbol principal.

—Te estarás preguntando porque te he buscado yo misma—El de negro caminaba a su lado, ciertamente intrigado su actitud. Cuando los Greyjoy llegaron fue casi una aliada, aconsejándole y guiándolo en cierta forma sobre el como debía ser un buen lord.

—Lady Stark, yo le di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla, no debe preocuparse por la boda…—Adivino sus pensamientos luego de lo que había escuchado con Sam, tratando de calmar su angustia mientras se paraba en el último claro del bosque, ese sitio donde todo se tornaba obscuro y misterioso.

—Yo deje de ser una Stark digna el día en que me convertí en esto Jon Snow—La mujer lo corrigió, mostrando las cicatrices perturbadoras en todo su rostro y cuello—Si uso ese nombre es solamente por Robb—Dijo haciéndolo guardar silencio por respeto, no ignoraba la preferencia que le tenía a su hijo mayor sobre los demás —todos ustedes saben bien lo que hice durante la guerra, asesine hombres peligroso e incluso ahorque inocentes, hice todo lo que creí necesario y no me arrepiento por ello—Jon bajo la mirada. El mismo también había tenido que colgar gente, quizá no inocentes, pero tampoco culpables y sabía bien que para tomar la vida de alguien se necesita más que una buena razón.

—Lady Stonheart—Un hombre salió de entre las sombras y Jon estuvo a punto de sacar su espada pero la dama le había indicado que no lo hiciera. El recién llegado contestaba al nombre de Harwin, un antiguo soldado de Eddard Stark y ahora miembro de la hermandad sin estandarte.

—Es de confiar—Aviso avanzando a donde nadie pudiese verlos ni oírlos esperando a que el hombre hablara—¿Qué has averiguado?—Pregunto haciéndole recordar los famosos rumores sobre ella, una mujer tan capaz como la araña de Kings’ Landing, menos silenciosa pero mucho más letal.

—Jaime Lannister ha mostrado abiertamente su descontento por la elección de Robb Stark como consorte del príncipe Targaryen—La mujer no parecía sorprendida. Jaime tenía un odio particular hacia ellos, especialmente por el asesinato de Brien de Tarth—él exige una compensación para la casa Lannister…—El hombre hablo poco más, de la intervención de Tyrion y algunas propuestas de otras casas, sin embargo, solo el asunto con Jaime había despertado el interés de la mujer. 

Cuando el hombre termino su discurso, ella hizo un gesto para que este se retirara, Jon solo miraba atento, sin entender demasiado, ¿Robb estaría enterado del actuar de su madre?

—Snow…—Catelyn espero a que el otro hombre se alejara lo suficiente de ellos—no te traje para discutir tus intenciones con la madre de dragones, ni del hecho de que tu nacimiento trajo desgracia a los Stark—Jon quiso protestar pero ella negó, dándole a entender que había escuchado perfectamente la conversación entre Sam y él—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? ¿Cómo ese…Lannister quiere tenerte para su casa?— Preguntó con desdén en su voz, arrastrando el apellido de los leones en el proceso—Si fuera mi decisión, hace mucho te hubiera entregado a ellos, a los Targaryen o cualquier casa que me lo pidiera…—Las palabras de la mujer fueron sinceras y crueles, haciéndole recordar las muchas veces que lo había humillado frente a sus hermanos cuando era tan solo un niño—pero Robb te quiere aquí…—Jon bajo la cabeza sin querer contestar, o mejor dicho, sin saber que decir.

—Puedo irme si es lo mejor para su familia—Ofreció su marcha, si en verdad era el causante de las desgracias en la casa, no dudaría en irse, jamás buscaría la ruina de los Stark, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello—no tengo la intención de hacerle daño a nadie en Winterfell—Solo las risas irónicas de la mujer se escucharon.

—Crees que eso solucionaría lo que has causado—Las palabras de la mujer sonaron tan lentas como cuando parecía hablarse a si misma, Robb no era alguien fácil de convencer y desde su regreso a al vida parecía tener una especie de trauma con mantener a todos juntos, jamás aceptaría que Jon se marchase—No, nada de eso, tu te quedaras…estarás con Robb, te guste o no—volvió a levantar la mirada, como si regresara al mundo presente—...no me interesa sino te gustan los hombres, si te gusta la madre de dragones o si eres infeliz en este sitio, tu te quedaras, serás nuestro seguro contra los demás, nuestra alianza con la corona y nuestro escudo contra cualquier casa que desee apoderarse del norte—Jon sintió pasar a su lado una brisa gélida que dejo la mujer al pasar hasta quedar justo detrás de él.

—Usted…si tanto me desprecia…por qué no dejo simplemente que los Greyjoy ofrecieran a su reina a Robb? Por qué no dejar que me marchara, sabe bien que jamás traicionaría a los Stark—Ambas personas estaban de espaldas, Jon mordía su labio, reprimiendo todo lo que sentía por esa mujer, esa que no le importaba usar a quien fuera con tal de no alejar a sus hijos de su lado.

—Si la guerra estallara nuevamente, tu estarías en la primera fila defendiendo a tu reina…—Jon no negó, era algo innegable, pero eso solo sería mejor para ella, verlo morir, o al menos escuchar de su muerto por un cuervo—…y si marchas al frente ¿Quien crees que sería el primero en apoyarte?—Le preguntó sin tener la necesidad de una respuesta. 

Supo en ese momento el porque el gran apoyo que recibía de su parte, ella no había cambiado para mejor desde su muerte y tampoco tenía una pizca de respeto por él, para ella, era solamente el mismo bastardo que conoció años atrás, un rehén que mantenía a salvo a Robb Stark.

Así, su conversación termino del mismo modo en que comenzó; fría, indiferente y con una carga de aversión mutua palpable que indico el inicio de la noche. Mismo tiempo en que otra conversación se llevaba a cabo en uno de los salones de la casa principal. 

—Esa sonrisa solo deben ser buenas noticias—El de sangre Tully entro en la habitación donde su hermana cosía con ahínco, hablándole para distraerla de su labor, extrañamente alegre para su actitud usual de mando.

—Tu tampoco pareces ocultar tu alegría—Sansa contestó a su hermano, levantando las pieles curtidas, recortadas y adornadas para sus dos hermanos—Esta es para ti—Dijo mostrando una piel de zorro de color café, casi miel, una capa destinada para el día prometido—Creí que no la terminaría a tiempo—Confesó notando la cara de felicidad que colocaba Robb—hice también esta para Jon, tiene algunas plumas de cuervo, para que honre a sus compañeros en la muralla—Señalo levantando una piel de pelaje perla y una capa negra—pero también es blanca, justo como lo era Gosth, para que no olvide que sigue siendo un Stark—Sansa hablo con nostalgia, recordando a los viejos lobos de la familia.

—Gracias, sé que estará feliz de usarla—Ambos se sonrieron y después de tomarse unos segundos para apreciar la ropa. Robb finalmente se animo a hablar—por cierto…a donde fue Jon?—Hablo inquieto y ansioso por el paradero de su prometido, necesitaba buscarlo para entregarle algo especial.

—Salió con mi madre, hace un par de horas, seguramente lo estará agobiando con algún discurso Stark—Le informó Sansa con cierto recelo, quería a su madre, pero sabía bien que solo lo trataba discentemente para mantener feliz a su primogénito haciendo que se preguntara, si Jon no sería más feliz en otro lugar como la muralla o…Kingslanding.

Lugar en el que la noche también llegaba, iluminando una habitación pequeña en la antigua casa de Little Finger con luces de luna y fuego de velas. 

—Nn…!—Un gemido de dolor era ahogado dentro de una habitación amplia, completamente obscurecida por las largas cortinas rojas que caían de las ventanas—ba…basta…—Rogo un hombre joven, bello, perfectamente rasurado y perfumado para la ocasión, mientras sentía como su cuerpo desnudo se hundía por la fuerza de su cliente—…por favor…—Volvio a suplicar entre alaridos lastimosos, mientras su negra cabellera rizada era sujetada con fuerza para hundirla más en la almohada—Sir…Jaime—El hombre joven estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente pero noto el temblor del cuerpo ajeno. Por fin había terminado. 

El sirviente llevaba días encerrado con el León Dorado de los Lannister, emocionado en un principio por la enorme paga y fama callejera que le atraería tal cliente. “No hables y evita mostrarme el rostro”, simples indicaciones que eran fáciles de seguir, al menos fue lo que pensó antes de que ese viejo guerrero mostrara la vitalidad de una vida que se suponía extinta. Tocándolo con fuerza brusca y palabras que rayaban en la locura, por horas que terminaron por convertirse en días. 

—Lárgate—Ordeno déspota el rubio empezando a vestirse, notando como el joven resentía en carne viva y rojiza las caricias constantes que había dado, dejando ver una piel que debía ser blanca llena de hematomas casi negros en toda su espalda, brazos y cuellos—tienes suerte…—Dijo el ya con los pantalones puestos mirando como el chico abría la puerta para irse de regreso al establecimiento, seguramente a quejarse de él—de haber sido el verdadero jamás te dejaría irte…—El rubio se sentó en su ventana, mirando al cielo con una tranquilidad impropia para él, sonriendo nada más al escuchar la puerta abrirse nuevamente y escuchar una de las pocas voces que toleraba, la de su hermano y confidente.

—Jaime…ese era…un puto?—Su hermano menor entraba a la habitación apresurado, mirando y oliendo el hedor parecido al de un basurero—Esto esta yendo demasiado lejos…—Dijo negando con el rostro al reconocer el terrible parecido del joven que acaba de salir con su viejo amigo de la muralla. 

Primero habían sido prostitutas morenas y rizadas, luego las pidió sin pecho y obligo a los dueños a córtales el cabello, Tyrion pensó en un principio que era un deshago personal, una especie de capricho para burlarse de la realeza actual, pero en una de sus tantas charlas, Jaime había confesado entre risotadas que no era indiferente al nuevo Targaryen

—Tienes que empezar a salir, distraerte o algo así—Resolvió el enano tratando de ignorar todo el desorden del cuarto.

—Esta bien—Acepto Jaime mucho más calmado y sobrio que las últimas semanas—de hecho estoy preparándome para un viaje importante—Tyrion lo miro incrédulo, pues le había estado pidiendo que saliera por varias semanas y este no había accedido, dejándose al alcohol y la galantería barata—¿La boda del niño lobo será pronto?—Su pequeño hermano entre abrió la boca negando fuertemente con ambas manos, pero Jaime le lanzo una sonrisa radiante—¿Temes que haga un alboroto? Vamos hermanito, que poca fe me muestras—Bromeo bajando de la ventana para colocarle una mano en el hombro—prometo no hacer nada que ponga en riesgo tu puesto…—Jaime se irguió nuevamente, saliendo de su propia habitación con una sonrisa amplia. 

Ya lo había decidido, si la vida no le recompensaba por todos los sacrificios realizados, él mismo tomaría lo tomaría por la fuerza.


	11. Preparativos 2/2

—No creo que funcione—Theon limpiaba con ímpetu una de las mesas del gran comedor, pero no hacía más que alterarse ante las palabras de la anciana que se transformaba en joven. Ella le pedía acercarse más a Robb, que fueran como los inseparables amigos “íntimos” que habían sido antes, algo complicado, pero no del todo imposible—Robb no me permite ni acercarme…—Recordó. Después de la última visita a su habitación, el Lord le había llamado solo para ordenarle que no hiciera ninguna labor relacionada con él e incluso le evitaba cuando le veía en las lejanías—además, deberías tener más cuidado, no sé como puedes moverte sin que nadie te vea—Dijo mirando de reojo el vestido largo y carmín de la mujer tras él, completamente calmada en la sala común, paseándose por todo el salón como si fuera la dueña.

—Nadie quiere acercarse a un traidor, no corro peligro—La mujer roja permanecía derecha, con las manos entrelazadas, como toda una dama, mofándose de su desgracia—dime príncipe Greyjoy, ¿Odias al príncipe?—Preguntó avanzando a pasos lentos y finos hacia una ventana, reconociendo al hombre que se acercaba tras ella.

Theon se quedo quieto, pensativo, hace más de una década que convivio plenamente con los Stark, observando como un pequeño Jon Snow era molestado por Sansa. Bromas crueles de su origen, palabras dolorosas para un bastardo que eran aliviadas por la protección de su padre y su hermano mayor.

—Por supuesto …—Hablo nuevamente regresando su atención hacia el presente—no es más que un mestizo con mucha suerte que no para de regodearse por un linaje que no le pertenece—Contesto empezando a lavar otra vez, pero un golpe con fuerza sobre la mesa que insistía en limpiar lo hizo desistir. Los ojos verdes de la mujer brillaban al dejar caer un fragmento de cristal aparentemente pesado.

—No lo odias, si fuera así, el ya no estaría aquí—La pelirroja toco su rostro con demasiado cuidado y Theon casi vomita cuando un pedazo de piel cayó sobre la mesa que limpiaba. Nunca lo había notado, pero de cerca, esa mujer tenía un olor nauseabundo—pero ya me encargare yo de arreglar eso—Hablo acariciando un extraño dije brillante en su cuello. Escuchando como los pasos firmes de un hombre se acercaban por el pasillo principal—haz lo que te digo—Finalizo apresurándose a salir en la dirección contraria que el hombre que llegaba.

El Lord de Winterfell estaba preparándose para salir en busca de Jon, necesitaba hablar con él acerca del día prometido, estar listos. Asistirían nuevamente casas de las cuales desconfiaba y no quería ningún altercado, pero su rostro cambio al entrar al salón principal.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Reclamó al ver a Theon dentro de la casa principal—te deje bien en claro que no quiero verte—Robb lo miro desde arriba, no le ganaba por demasiados centímetros, pero aún así era lo suficientemente alto para imponerse.

—Lo-lo lamento—Tartamudeo el Greyjoy, viejo habito que había adquirido en su estancia cautivo—solo estoy limpiando esta estancia, no quería interrumpirte—él isleño pensaba cada palabra para no enfadarle. La mujer roja le había indicado con precisión sus acciones, pero acercarse a él, era una tarea que lo involucraba demasiado.

—No me interesan tus palabras, ya te había dicho que no estuvieras a mi alrededor—Habló en alto pasando junto a él al ver que Jon no estaba allí. Theon era demasiado para soportar.

—¡Robb!—El brazo del mencionado fue sujeto y por primera vez desde que Jon llego a Winterfell se sintió realmente enojado, ¿Cómo podía tocarle después de todo lo que había echo en su contra?. Después todo lo que habían pasado juntos—Lo siento…se que no estas cómodo con mi estancia, pero…en serio lo siento—bajo la mirada, aflojando la mano que lo sostenía pero sin llegar a soltarlo. Un gesto que si bien podía ser interpretado como agresión por cualquier otro no lo sería para Robb, definitivamente no después de todo lo que vivieron.

—¡No! no lo haces—No se libero del agarre, al contrario, se acerco más al muchacho de las islas, atisbando de pronto su apariencia; gravemente trastocada por otros traidores como él—nunca sientes nada de lo que haces…—Theon alzo la mirada, Robb estaba cerca suyo, lo suficiente para que viera en sus ojos el rencor que le tenía, ¿Cuántas veces habían estado así y más cerca? Demasiadas para ser recordadas con precisión—siempre fuiste así Theon—Al pronunciar su nombre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Robb dejaba escapar el sentimiento lúgubre que tenía al verlo, sintiendo fresca aún la herida que lo apuñalo una vez por la espalda—…jamás te importo nada…—Bajo su mirada por uno segundo, un gesto demasiado rápido, pero lo suficientemente notorio para que el de enfrente notara su pesar—ni siquiera lo que una vez fue nuestro—Robb se alejo de él, separándose por fin de su mano.

—No puedes juzgarme—Le dio respuesta mirando su espalda, intentando desesperadamente de parar su escape—no cuando tu y tu familia me tuvieron cautivo por tanto tiempo—Robb giro levemente el rostro, para escuchar con claridad, más no para mirarlo, no podía.

—Yo jamás te tuve cautivo—Hablo pausado, grave, pero lo suficientemente nítido para que el otro atendiera—jamás haría algo como eso con un amigo—Recrimino entrando en aquel encuentro de palabras que tanto había postergado. Él trató a Theon como a un igual toda su vida, lo había querido ¿Y qué recibió como pago?. Nada, solo una espera interminable que termino convertida en las peores traiciones de su vida.

—¿No lo harías?—Le preguntó Theon llenándolo de duda.

—Nunca—Afirmo obstinado.

—¿Y que hay de tu hermano el bastardo?, ese que tanto presumes querer—Robb estuvo a punto de avanzar a él nuevamente para callarlo, pero el otro habló más rápido—¿Acaso crees que él quiere estar aquí por voluntad?, Yo no lo creo—Dijo bajando los hombro y haciendo ademanes con sus manos—¡Todos lo saben Robb!, pero nadie se atreve a decir nada por miedo a las represarías de las demás casas—Robb se sentía frustrado, la única razón por la que no hablaba con nadie más de su matrimonio es por que el mismo había notado la duda en la mirada de Jon—él no quiere estar aquí, todos lo notamos el día que la reina lo dijo, el no desea estar cont…!—Un golpe fuerte en la mesa que le indicaba el final de su paciencia.

—¡Cualquier asunto con Jon es problema mío y de nadie más!—Le gritó una última vez, dedicándole los ojos de lobo que tan distintivos eran de los Stark antes de marcharse.

Mientras tanto, la charla con la madre de Robb había terminado. Jon se sentía cansado de lidiar con ella, su arrogancia y todo su plan, incluso pensó en reportar esa información a los demás, pero era mejor evitarlo, al menos hasta que la ceremonia por fin fuera celebrada.

—Tu puedes…—Habló apoyándose a si mismo al entrar en su habitación, pero una pieza brillante sobre su cama llamo su atención, un pedazo de cristal de dragón ¿Quién había llevado eso allí?—No importa—Se dijo quitándose unas prendas y acostándose, no había asistido a la comida y tampoco tenía deseos de asistir a la cena, tenía demasiado en que pensar y seguramente nadie le prestaría demasiada importancia. No cuando ninguna casa extranjera estaba presente.

—Es lindo, ¿Quién te lo dio?—La voz de Robb lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahora se metía en su habitación sin siquiera preguntar. No le molestaba, pero en ese momento había irrumpido su tranquilidad.

—Lo encontré sobre mi cama—Contestó sin tapujos, refiriéndose al cristal que se había quedado en su mano, incorporándose hasta sentarse y quedar recargado en la cabecera—¿Mal día?—Preguntó al ver como Robb le dada la espalda y se quedaba de pie frente a la ventana de su cuarto. Siempre era sí cuando había pasado algo malo, guardándose las cosas para él mismo, tratando de evitar los rostros ajenos.

—Sansa hizo pieles para nosotros—Fue la desviación a su pregunta, pero Jon no insistió, y muchos lo habrían criticado por falta de interés, demasiado tímido y soso para conversar apropiadamente, pero Robb nunca, algo que secretamente agradecía—pieles para el día prometido—Termino de decir, recordándole lo que debía pasar entre ambos.

—Deben ser buenas si Sansa las hizo—Robb no le daba la cara, pero ponía especial atención a su voz, sus respuestas tan desapegadas le recordaban su reciente pelea con el Greyjoy “...él no quiere estar aquí…”.

—¿Puedes ir a dormir conmigo?—La pregunta descoloco al de negro, no entendía el porque de sus preguntas y palabras tan desviadas, saltando de un tema a otro de manera tan difusa—después de ese día quiero decir—Jon sabía bien que se refería. Él día de la unión se acercaba, y Robb evitaba los detalles carnales de su alianza por consideración a él, pero esta vez necesitaba escucharlo—después de ese día solo dormirás conmigo—Jon sintió como el vacío en su estomago escalaba hacía su garganta, lo sabía, lo entendía, en verdad que sí, pero que los demás lo mencionaran lo volvía demasiado real.

—Sera extraño dormir con alguien todos los días—Seguía la charla a pesar de todo, desde su regreso a Winterfell. Robb pudo notar como el otro se esforzaba con él, siguiendo sus conversaciones, caminando a su lado, comiendo en sus horarios, solo para proteger a su gente, intentando convencerse de que era él mismo quien decidió estar allí.

—Jon ¿No deseas probar algo más antes de que llegue el día?—No quería hacer esa pregunta. La idea de que otro hombre o mujer pudiera colarse en su frágil relación, que lo hiciera disfrutara de esa compañía solo le atormentaba con pesadillas donde Jon se marchaba.

—¿Tu no lo deseas?—Preguntó de regreso desde su cama, tratando de no poner demasiado peso en sus palabras. Él, internamente sincero, no lo deseaba, no porque no pudiera hacerlo, pero algo en él, además de evitar el nacimiento de otro bastardo, guardaba un respeto demasiado grande por los Stark y por Robb—es decir…tampoco has estado con nadie desde Talissa—Jon continuo mencionado sin malicia a su primera esposa. A Robb no le molestaba, no siendo él, pero ese no era un tema que quisiera tocar en el momento.

—Te hace falta experiencia—Insistió. Tratando de ofrecerle la oportunidad de probar algo más antes de estar a su lado de por vida—cuando estuvimos juntos no parecías saber que hacer—Agregó haciendo que Jon sintiera el rojo en su cara y la saliva en su boca. Tragándose sus primeras palabras para pasar al enojo ¿Quién se creía para recriminarle algo como eso?

—Tu en cambio parecías un experto—Robb se giro, ¿En qué clase de charla se estaba convirtiendo?—demasiado para ser tu primera vez con otro hombre— Jon fue más soez, haciendo que Robb volteara el rostro, desviando su mirada con el seño fruncido.   
—Soy hombre…es normal—Trato de justificarse el más alto, pero la mirada de Jon, incrédula de sus palabras, le decía que era en vano. 

—No mientas, eres el Lord de Winterfell y un Lord honorable no miente a sus semejantes—Robb se sintió en jaque, sus palabras eran todas ciertas y, como las de su padre cuando le pillaba en una travesura, lo hacían sentir demasiado responsable de sus actos—Vamos, ¿quién fue?—Preguntó Jon guardando aquel objeto cristalino en un cajón a falta de otra actividad que le permitiera ignorar adecuadamente a su visitante—¿Un hombre en el burdel?...alguien que haya conocido—Interrogo pensativo.

—¿En serio quieres saber?—“No” pensó Jon de inmediato, no deseaba imaginarse a su hermano de esa forma, ni siquiera intentaba violar su privacidad, pero no podía echarse para atrás cuando el mismo había incentivado esa charla—No fue un…hombre del burdel—hablo Robb midiendo sus palabras, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo de ternura al mirar la cara que Jon ponía al intentar recordar a alguien. Ese chico bastardo en verdad desconocía mucho sobre él. Siendo un poco doloroso en realidad, comprobar lo mucho que se habían distanciado.

—¿Y bien?—Jon deslizo su mano lentamente por el cajón del estante, abandonando lo único que le daba un poco de firmeza en esa situación. Ya sospechaba que Robb se miraba con alguien en sus tiempos de juventud, e incluso imaginaba de quien podía tratarse pero nunca lo quiso entender, no hasta ese momento.

—…me acostaba con Theon—Fue lo mejor, rápido, sin rodeos, de esa forma la imagen de Jon dándole la espalda no le suplicaría guardar silencio por más tiempo.

En su lugar, Jon pretendió no escuchar por unos minutos, tratando de procesar lo dicho. ¿Theon?, el recuerdo de ambos, siempre al lado del otro, entrenando, yéndose juntos a los burdeles…a los bosques…por un momento sintió algo parecido a una mezcla de decepción y celos.

—Te metías a la cama del Greyjoy…—Murmuro tragando sus palabras, girando lentamente para encararlo. 

—Fue en el pasado—Jon rio, pero no con una risa divertida ni siquiera una burlona, fue una de desdén y nervios, esa que le daba cuando intentaban no insultar a un enemigo.

—Tu fuiste quien dijo que el pasado importaba—Le recordó Jon aquel encuentro donde habían empezado a ser más cercanos— “el pasado nos marco”, esas fueron tu palabras—Él guardo esas palabras, como cada una que salía de su boca. 

—Jon, tu menos que nadie tienes derecho a tomar esa actitud conmigo—Se defendió—como si yo te gustara, cuando se qué no es así…—Se quejó pero Jon ladeo sus labios sin importarle lo dicho. No, no lo consideraba una pareja, es más, le resultaba difícil sentir algo más allá de la fraternidad, pero comparar su asunto con el de él, no hacían de su traición algo menos desdeñable. 

—¿Crees que actuó como tu amante?—Robb estaba empezando a odiar todo la situación. Jon no le correspondería si no estuviera obligado a estar ahí y no le habría contado nada de no haber preguntado, no tenía derecho a portarse de esa forma— Siempre actuaste engreído, pero no creí que en verdad lo fueras—Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria estaba discutiendo de esa forma y para su desgracia no podía cerrar la boca ahora—Solo me preocupo porque somos familia—Corrigió.

—…Así que…solo sigo siendo tu hermano…—No estaba seguro de que sentir, le entristecía pensar que Jon no cambiara su manera de verlo a pesar de lo pasado entre ambos.

—No cambies el tema Robb—Jon se sintió encerrado, no era lo que quería dar a entender y sabía también que había actuado de manera demasiado impulsiva pero…qué la única persona que lo protegió a parte de su padre se hubiera enredado precisamente con Theon Greyjoy. Su desprecio era peor que cualquier palabra hiriente que le hubieran dicho.

—Puedes olvidar lo que te pedí—Robb se miro serio—no es necesario dormir juntos…—Dijo apresurándose a salir de la habitación. Únicamente empeoro más las cosas y eso no hacía más devolverle los pensamientos que tanto se esforzaba en desechar. 

Si se hubiera abstenido de contarle su pasado, si no hubiera pasado esa noche con él … hubiera lo hubiera dejado marchar…

Jon no quiso alcanzarlo, quedándose en soledad mientras se sujetándose el cabello y pateaba la mesa de madera, logrando mover dentro de ella el pedazo de cristal. Permaneciendo contemplándolo por lo que parecieron horas.

—Es mi familia…debería estar apoyándolo…no juzgándole…—Dijo reprendiéndose y agachándose para recoger aquel objeto.

—Eso no es del todo cierto—La silueta de una mujer se dibujo en el marco de su puerta provocándole una fuerte presión en el pecho que lo obligo a ir rápidamente por su espada—no hay necesidad mi ex lord comandante, no vengo a causar problemas—la mujer de largo cabello rojo ni siquiera se inmuto por el arma en su contra—vengo a ayudarlos, a ti, a tu familia—Jon presionó la espada con fuerza para que esta no fuera a caer por ningún motivo. Recordaba a la perfección a la bruja roja. 

—Te advertí que si regresabas te condenaría—Hablo alto, intimidante, esperando que alguien llegara a su cuarto, aunque era improbable, nadie más que sus hermanos le visitaba.

—Ya me condenaste una vez. Me exiliaste, ¿Recuerdas?—Dijo ella tocando la punta de la espada con un dedo para hacerla a un lado. Mirando fluir la sangre del mismo cuando Jon regreso la regreso a su lugar—creo que merezco tu perdón después de haber traído a tu prometido de la muerte—Ella siguió avanzando, sin miedo a clavar la espada en su piel, como si su cuerpo la tuviera sin cuidado.

—…tu fuiste…—Todos creían, gracias a los cuentos de Catelyn que un hombre en de la guardia sin estandarte era el responsable de su resucitación, nadie preguntó al respecto—¿Qué quieres Melisandre?—Preguntó sin bajar ni un momento su defensa.

—Ayudar mi príncipe, nada más que eso—


	12. El rugido del león

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les recomiendo ampliamente escuchar este ost
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlkgbwmN9mQ

El viento soplaba fuerte mientras la lluvia helada caía poco a poco hasta transformarse en nieve blanca—…si ahora llora…su salón…más nadie queda allí…—La voz grave y melancólica de un hombre se escuchaba solitaria en un campamento lejano, cantando una tonada lenta a la luz de una fogata casi extinta, siguiendo con cada nota como si el mismo estuviera viviendo la historia que narraba—…escucha mi rugir…—termino aquella triste canción con el orgulloso lema de su casa, sintiendo los copos de nieve caer sobre su rubio cabello.

A lo lejos del hombre, en un campamento un poco más grande que estaba siendo levantado por soldados. Los ojos de Tyrion Lannister miraron con tristeza la fogata que estaba siendo apagada por su hermano, quien, a pesar de acompañarlos, se mantenía alejado de todos los demás, como si fuera un repudiado. 

—Ha perdido la mujer que amaba…—Dijo Tyrion sintiendo la presencia fuerte de Daenerys a su lado, tratando de explicar la actitud solitaria que había adoptado su sangre.

—Tu también la has perdido, y sigues aquí, a mi lado—Daenerys contestó mirando la distancia que ponía Jaime Lannister con los demás, apartándose de todos, dejando incluso la guardia real cuando por fin se le había ofrecido regresar a ella.

—Es cierto…pero yo la tengo a usted—Tyrion dio media vuelta, observando el camino hacia adelante.

Poco tiempo les tomo llegar desde ese momento al castillo propiedad de los Stark, quienes los recibieron con brazos abiertos a pesar de su fama de dureza.

—Han venido a pesar del invierno—Jon miraba a la gente adentrarse en su castillo, las serpientes de Martell, la vieja mujer Tyrel y un sobrino que había adoptado su apellido, las casas vecinas de Winterfell , los Greyjoy, sorprendiéndose con la casa Lannister seguida de la reina Targaryen.

—Jamás faltaría a la boda de mi príncipe Jon—La reina se acerco abrazando educadamente al de negro, él le regreso el gesto con cariño y efusividad, y para desánimo de Robb, se veía sumamente feliz con haciéndolo—…San athchomari yeraan...—murmuro la reina en dothraki, sabiendo que todos escucharían pero que tan solo Jon, ella y un par de personas en su sequito sabrían entender.

Jon sonrió suavemente, como si las palabras fueran una especie de frase triste, algo que Robb logró entender pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar. 

—Me alegra que hayan logrado llegar bien, la nieve no ha dejado de caer desde la primera nevada—Hablo Robb poniéndose al frente, ofreciendo su brazo a la reina para llevarla por el camino, una vieja costumbre de cortesía de su padre, mientras Jon ofrecía su brazo a Missandei, sonriéndole amigable. La gran mayoría se quedaría afuera en sus propios campamentos y solo aquellos representantes tendrían el honor de asistir a dicha ceremonia.

Un cena fue otorgada como bienvenida, pero el banquete principal sería justo al siguiente día, cuando la unión por fin fuera celebrada en los bosques de los viejos dioses.

—Ha hecho una gran labor mi lady, aceptarnos a todos nosotros en la entrada del crudo invierno…es un logro que no podía imaginar en manos de otra persona—Tyrion se había posicionado a un lado de Sansa quien vigilaba todo como si fuera la guardiana de aquel castillo—y no lo digo en su presencia pero no puedo imaginar estos logros viniendo solamente de sus hermanos—Guiño un ojo a la pelirroja y esta le regalo una sonrisa divertida.

—Tengo que admitir que yo tampoco lo imagino—Contestó ella mirando a su hermano mayor conversar con la reina y a Jon con Sir Jorah. Todas las mesas parecían complacidas, incluso su madre trataba asuntos con Varys sin su típica actitud de intriga y sospecha—No veo a su hermano con nosotros—Señalo a ella al no ver a Jaime entre la multitud.

—No creo que les hiciera gracia verlo celebrando con ustedes—Explico bebiendo un trago de su copa, hablaban como si fueran viejos amigos, ambos consejeros de sus actuales señores—…no tiene de que preocuparse, yo vigilare que no haga nada extraño—Tyrion hablo un poco más bajo, sabiendo bien de la preocupación de los Stark por tenerlos en su casa.

—Confió en su palabra, Tyrion—Dijo Sansa inclinándose un poco para sujetar su brazo con amabilidad en una expresión de cariño cortes—la cumpliste aquella vez y se que lo volverás a hacer—Pidió sin tener exigirle más. 

—Es una pena que sus hermanos no hayan estado para celebrar con nosotros—Cambio el tema el más bajo en cuanto menciono su viejo matrimonio, como casi siempre hacia cuando los recuerdos grises empezaban a alcanzarlo. Arya no había contestado un solo cuervo, mientras que Bran, no tenía permitido salir de la gran biblioteca hasta pasar al menos un año dentro.

Así paso gran parte de la noche, hablando del viaje, de los nuevos tratados en KingsLanding y las modificaciones futuras después de la unión Stark Targaryen, terminando solo hasta que el cansancio de los viajeros fue más fuerte. Retirándose todos a sus respectivos alojamientos. 

—¡Jon!—Robb se apresuro a alcanzarlo en el pasillo antes de que el moreno se dirigiera a su propia torre, se habían despedido cordialmente en el final de la cena, pero desde su última pelea días atrás, Jon parecía cada vez más lejano de su alcance, no quería empezar su alianza de esa manera.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto sin mucho animo, el quería escapar para hablar con Tyrion del asunto de la bruja roja pues, unque Varys podría ser más apropiado para los temas de ocultismo o tuviera más confianza en Daenerys, temía las represalias de contar un error de los Stark a aquellos que todavía no eran sus aliados. 

—No me ignores por favor—Pidió acercándose—No quiero prometer una vida a quien no esta dispuesto a estar conmigo—Jon presionó sus labios ¿Prometer su vida?, por lo que dijo la mujer roja, ni si quiera le pertenecía a él mismo.

—Robb, no es momento—Intentó excusarse dando un suave apretón a su brazo a modo de disculpa. Quería asegurarle que no tenía de que preocuparse, que estaría con él para apoyarlo sin importar si se casaban o no, pero el tiempo no era suyo, y aquel que empezó en un principio su problema estaba justo destres de ellos, siguiendo a Robb como si fuera una sombra—Prometí cuidar de la casa Stark sin importar qué, si es mi deber estar a tu lado para cumplir esa promesa…lo haré—Contestó soltándolo tan pronto como vio al Greyjoy acercarse. Alejándose. Robb solo lo dejo marchar en un suspiro, resignado a su actitud.

—Él no desea estar contigo…—La mano consuelo de Theon se sintió pesada sobre su hombro, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y bufar cansino. Sabia de sobra lo que implicaba Theon para su prometido—pero ha dicho que no se ira, ¿Por qué poner tanto empeño en complacerlo?—Se veía alegre y algo rojo del rostro, probablemente demasiado bebido gracias a las influencias de su hermana en el campamento del exterior.

—Ya te lo había dicho…Jon es mi asunto—Robb trato de emprender paso, no quería discutir con nadie antes del día prometido, especialmente con él. Pero su espalda dio de lleno contra la pared del pasillo cuando el mismo Theon le había empujado contra ella, apresurándose a juntar sus labios en un beso desesperado que Robb no supo corresponder.

—¡Y yo que creía que el honor de Robb Stark era incuestionable!—Robb alejo a Theon con demasiada fuerza dejándolo en el suelo, preocupándose más por la voz que se había levantado a unos metros de ellos, que por el beso robado por un borracho—Quién lo diría…—Jaime Lannister estaba recargado en las sombras, apenas alumbrado por un par de antorchas, Robb no supo desde que momento había estado presenciado sus acciones, posiblemente incluso antes de que Jon se fuera y eso lo molesto más.

—Estos caminos se dirigen únicamente a la habitación de Jon, ¿Qué haces aquí Lannister?—Preguntó Robb acercándose feroz al rubio, ignorando por completo las quejas de Theon aún en el suelo.

—Solo paseaba por aquí, la última vez no tuve tiempo de apreciar la belleza del norte—Contestó imponiéndose delante suyo sin retroceder ni un paso a la amenaza en los ojos del lobo, aparentando incluso estar dispuesto a pelear—no querrá causar ningún altercado un día antes de su boda… ¿O si?—Jaime lo miro desde arriba, era diferente a su encuentro en KingsLanding. Ya no se mostraba como un hombre viejo, barbudo y desaliñado, sino que relucía como la primera vez que los visito años atrás, como el gran guerrero y guardia real que alguna vez fue.

—Aléjese de este sitio Sir—Robb presiono el mango de su espada con fuerza, no dejaría que ese hombre lo rebajara y mucho menos volviera a acercarse a nadie de su familia. 

—No muestres tus dientes niño lobo…te sorprendería de lo que es capaz este viejo león—Jaime parecía suficientemente confiado para ganar, vigilante, tanto que también notaba las intenciones de Theon de ir en su contra. Pero antes de poner su mano buena sobre la espada, prefirió quedarse quieto ante el sonido en su espalda.

—¿¡Se puede saber que esta pasando!?—La antorcha levanta de Jon ilumino a los presentes, había intentado esperar a que Robb se alejara en una oportunidad para buscar a Tyrion. Pero el ruido anormal en su pasillo lo hizo regresar a ver que sucedia, encontrándose con tres hombres desagradables, donde, para sorpresa suya, el Lannister parecía ser el menos problemático de ellos.

—¡Vete a dormir Jon!—Grito Robb aún con la mano en la espada, pero antes de que pudiera seguir y por segunda vez en esa noche, sintió como lo estrellaban contra la pared. 

Los ojos de Jon se cernían peligrosos sobre los suyos. Él lo había empujado para alejarlo del rubio con fuerza que no logro reconocer de sus años de entretenimiento juntos.

—No vuelvas a tratarme como un niño—Soltó cerca de sus labios, tanto que pudo sentir el calor cortando el frio a su alrededor. Alejándose tan pronto como pudo para no evidenciar su enfado, aunque con la certeza de que su intento había sido totalmente en vano ante los otros dos—Acompañare a Sir Jaime con su hermano—habló esta vez más alto, autoritario—tal vez tu puedas mostrarle al Greyjoy el camino a su propio cuarto…—Ordeno Jon, empezando a avanzar.

Jaime por su parte, hizo una especie de reverencia respetuosa, aunque claramente irónica para todos los presentes. Siguiendo a Jon con velocidad y dejando atrás a los otros dos con pasos largos.

—¿Cómo supiste que te iba a seguir?—Preguntó el rubio cuando alcanzaron una distancia prudente entre ellos y los pasillos de la torre. 

—No lo sabía…—Jon contestó quedándose quieto un momento, nunca lo pensó, solo había actuado por el enojo ante las palabras de Robb, tratando de separarlos o antes posible. Realmente fue una suerte que Jaime lo siguiera.   
El viejo guaria soltó unas cuantas risas y empezó a caminar lento, notando como el mismo Jon bajaba la velocidad de su andar una vez lejos de su prometido. 

—No quieres casarte—Dijo él con un tono amigable, tanto como el de Tyrion mismo—no te juzgo—Aseguró antes de que Jon dijera algo para negarlo—no nos conocemos lo suficiente para hacerlo—Hablo con total comodidad en su presencia, casi como viejos amigos.

—¿Por qué me siguió? No se veía asustado de las amenazas de Robb—Jon continuo la charla, llegando a la habitación de Tyrion y tocando para que le permitiera pasar, pasando por alto la falta de formalismo que usaba Jaime para hablar con él.

—El niño lobo no estaba equivocado, iba en camino a verte—Contestó sin vergüenza en su voz—ah…por cierto, mi hermano menciono que iría a visitar a una hermosa dama—Jon suspiro, decepcionado de que ni siquiera en esos momentos tan importantes moderara su gusto por las mujeres—pero vamos pasa—Ofreció Jaime abriendo la puerta y dándole el paso—…tu no eres un niño, no debes mostrar dudas…—Comentó al ver el titubeo en su mirada por su ofrecimiento.

Jon tomo aire, pasando a la habitación antes de arrepentirse, tampoco tenía ánimos de volver, no sabiendo que Robb estaría probablemente rondando ese lugar.

—¿Para que querías verme?—Preguntó Jon una vez dentro de la habitación, pero Jaime no se apresuro en contestar y avanzó hasta una maleta sacando una botella con vino en ella.

—Quería conocerte—Contestó con total tranquilidad, dando un sorbo largo a la botella y ofreciéndola al terminar a su invitado—vamos, con un par de tragos no te embriagaras—Animó y Jon solo acepto la botella por cortesía, dando un pequeño sorbo para acompañarle—anda—Dijo Jaime señalando con una mano la cama, invitándolo a sentarse, jalando para si mismo una silla en una manipulación interesante del espacio. 

—Ya nos habíamos conocido antes…—Jon comento andando a sentarse, sin sentir ningún tipo de amenaza de ese hombre tan polémico. Recordaba distintas versiones de su historia; la del terrible hombre sin honor asesino de dos reyes, el que ciertamente arrojo a su hermano para ocultar su relación con la reina, pero también la de un hombre que sacrifico su propia dignidad por el bien del pueblo, el que había hecho todo con tal de proteger a la mujer que amaba y que termino por ser un aliado en los tiempos que más se necesitaron—Nos vimos la primera vez que vino y se burlo de los hombres de la muralla—Jaime sonrió divertido y ladeo el rostro, claramente apedreado por sus palabras.

—Que buena memoria…Jon—Admiro hablándole por su nombre—¿Puedo llamarte Jon no?, no creo que estés cómodo con tantos títulos y tonterías…—explico tomando la botella que le regresaban.

—No me molestan los títulos, pero es verdad que no termino de acostumbrarme a ellos…después de tantos años de ser un bastardo, creo mi nombre es lo más apropiado que tengo—Confesó con sinceridad.

—Bien—Felicitó—puedes llamarme por mi nombre también, me gusta que lo hagan—Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica de la que Jon no supo averiguar el origen—pero, retornando al tema, yo no me burle de ustedes…no realmente…—Confeso mirando su botella—siempre creí que los hombres de la guardia nocturna, los vigías del muro eran hombres con honor...—Hablaba con cierto anhelo, guardando silencio unos segundos para volver a beber, pero Jon le detuvo, tomando la botella.

—Lo son—Aceptó impidiendo que el otro siguiera bebiendo sin rumbo—aunque también hay gente que no lo es…—Una chispa de incomodidad surgió en sus ojos cuando recordó a los traidores del muro, esos que irónicamente lo liberaron de su juramento.

—¿Qué pensaste de mi la primera vez que me viste?—Jaime se inclino hacia delante, interesado por cada gesto que hacía el moreno—¿Qué pensó el bastardo de aquel entonces del mata-reyes?—Preguntó sin dejar de ver su rostro ni un momento. Jon se quedo pensando y sonrió divertido.

—Creí que tu deberías ser el rey….—Contestó recordando la imagen de Jaime, con su brillante armadura y el porte que todo caballero envidiaría—…mi padre decía que el rey era fuerte, imponente, un gran guerrero…yo jamás le había visto, así que cuando entraste al castillo…—Rio para si mismo, burlándose de su ingenuidad. Jaime lo secundo.

—Roberth Baratheon no tenía la pinta de un rey y muchos estarán de acuerdo contigo—Ambos rieron un rato por ello y empezaron a conversar de las trivialidades de aquel día, de los cuentos que contaban a ambos de niños e incluso de algunas hazañas en la guerra contra los caminantes blancos, pero Jon miro la vela a un lado de Jaime, consumiéndose y mostrando que esa corta charla realmente ya no lo era tan corta. Empezaba a consumir un tiempo valioso que podía ser malinterpretado con facilidad. 

—Debo irme Sir…no, Jaime—Se corrigió levantándose de la cama—ha sido un placer charlar con alguien hoy—Agradeció.

—El placer a sido todo mío príncipe—Jaime se levanto como si no hubiera bebido nada, acompañándole al pasillo y escuchando unos pasos acercarse—solo una pregunta más Jon—Le detuvo con sus palabras antes de que se fuera y Jon asintió, apremiándole a preguntar—…qué fue lo que te dijo la reina en secreto, mi Dothraki es…inexistente—Jon quiso sonreír por la broma, pero recordó las palabras de su reina, cambiando su rostro.

—Significa “mucho honor”—Jaime no entendió del todo el porqué de la frase y Jon suspiro, no era algo que pudiese afectar los planes del siguiente día y tal vez por agradecimiento de la relajante charla, le explico el significado—es técnicamente una palabra de agradecimiento de alguien que ha hecho muy importante por la persona que lo dice…que ha ganado una guerra o que ha eliminado un enemigo…—Jon bajo la mirada y Jaime entendió porque la reina no había hablado abiertamente delante de Robb Stark. Esas palabras no eran más que un consuelo para él, pero ofendería a los Stark de decirlo de manera abierta—Hablaremos pronto—

—Lo haremos— Jaime prometió y miro a Jon partir derecho con una media sonrisa en la cara, mirando la sombra que los espiaba retirarse también.


	13. Chapter 13

Una ceremonia sagrada en el bosque de los viejos dioses sería celebrada aquel día, una boda entre los Stark, una unión de reyes…un matrimonio de lobos…esa era la promesa que en los siete reinos se escuchaba y solo unos pocos representantes eran capaces de observarla. Nadie se atrevería a interrumpirla, no cuando la ira de los dioses había demostrado ser grande, o al menos, es lo que Catelyn Stark deseaba creer…

En la habitación de la torre, aquella solitaria y fría, Jon se miraba al espejo, su piel se hallaba limpia, tersa, perfectamente rasurada por el barbero que horas antes por la madrugada le había visitado. La ropa, esa piel de zorro blanca hecha por Sansa, se hallaba sobre sus hombros, digna de ser usada, todo estaba en orden, pulcro, fino e imponente, como un verdadero Lord debía ser.

—Te ves bien mi príncipe…—La mano de la mujer roja recorrió desde sus hombros hasta sus brazos, rodeándolo lentamente por el torso en un abrazo macabro—Solo un pequeño detalle es el que falta—La mujer coloco un pedazo de cristal de dragón, alrededor de su cuello, ese mismo que había encontrado días atrás y ahora sabía a quien pertenecía—tu hermana pensó en los cuervos y en los lobos, pero tu sangre es de dragón…debes portar un símbolo Targaryen—Él suspiro, no había logrado dormir nada. Solo se quedo sentado esperando en su cama hasta ver las estrellas desaparecer del cielo y empezar con aquella ceremonia que tanto le atormentaba—…y…—la mujer entrego un frasco, como los que usaban para guardar la esencia de amapola.

—Solo esto…—Dijo Jon tomando el frasco, mirando el liquido negro casi nulo moviéndose dentro—…y el tiempo de Robb será pagado?—La mujer de rojo dio una enorme sonrisa después de asentir, casi feliz cuando el príncipe tomo de lleno el frasco con aquel contenido sin objeción alguna. 

—Como prometí mi lord Comandante, el tiempo de Robb Stark será pagado…una vida a cambio de otra—Ella camino hacía la puerta de su habitación y Jon la miro con ojos cansados, observando como su vestido rojo parecía sucio por tanto rozar el suelo, como si la tierra poco a poco empezara a tragarla. No le prestó importancia de más, suficiente tenía con aquel trato, que realmente esperaba fuera respetado.

—Mi deber con usted ah terminado, debo retir…—Melisandre estaba en medio de una inclinación formal, sonriendo imperturbable hasta que el golpe de la madera estrellándose con la pared la hizo enderezarse, con un los parpados apenas apretados por la intromisión.

—¡Jon!—La puerta se abrió paso de golpe, sorprendiendo al dueño del cuarto. Presenciando la figura empezando a volverse alta de su hermana extraviada, aquella a la que había regalado a aguja—…qué hace ella contigo?—Preguntó exigente mientras se introducía en el cuarto como si fuera suyo.

—Vete Melisandre—Ordeno Jon guardándose el frasco en una bolsa. El mismo había aceptado los términos sin resistencia, no podía hacer más que eso por ayudar a Robb. 

La mujer, por su parte, avanzo a pasos lentos alrededor de la más joven, mirándola de arriba abajo, examinándola, no era la primera vez que era sorprendida por ella.

—Un dios debe tenerte en aprecio—Hablo a la castaña sosteniéndole la mirada de desprecio—…pero…¿Por qué?—Preguntó al aire, percatándose de los ropajes de Bravos que llevaba encima la adolescente.

—Mi dios y el tuyo son totalmente diferentes—Afirmó Arya enfrentándose a sus palabras, escudriñándola tal cual hacían ella mientras esperaba su salida.

—¡Melisandre, ya no tienes más asuntos aquí!—Jon avanzo un paso, distrayendo la atención de ambas y haciendo que finalmente la mujer les dejara solos, esperando solo el tiempo justo hasta dejar de escuchar movimientos en los pasillos.

—¿Qué hacía esa mujer contigo?—Arya se apresuro a cerrar la puerta de golpe, importándole nada los supuestos modales que debía tener.

Apenas llegó al nevado territorio fue a ver a su hermano, colándose entre la gente para no ser molestada por las costumbres y etiqueta que su madre o Sansa podían imponerle. Ingrata fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de la bruja roja en la habitación de Jon.

—…es complicado para explicártelo ahora…—Hablo evitando mostrar nerviosismo por el encuentro inesperado, pero dando un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de su hermana, mucho más crecida que la última vez. Dudando un momento por la mala cara que ponía, pero rindiéndose finalmente a una sonrisa—…aunque, deberías saludar primero—Dijo Jon abriendo sus brazos, mismos a los que Arya instintivamente se lanzó para abrazando con fuerza—te extrañe—Murmuro sin soltarla. 

Ambos, probablemente habían sido los más cercanos en toda Winterfell desde hace años, ni siquiera sus otros hermanos, pese al tiempo que los unía, podían comparar aquella complicidad y confianza.

—Y yo a ti—Respondió soltando el abrazo y mirando el rostro pulcro de su hermano—pero no puedes evitar la pregunta, ¿Qué hacía esa bruja en tu cuarto?—Jon dio un suave suspiro, por alguna razón, ella siempre estaba metiéndose en toda clase de problemas, averiguando el tipo de cosas que una niña no debería saber jamas.

—¿Cómo sabes quien es?—Preguntó a la más chica, intentando desviar la atención de la más joven. Era obvio por su aversión hacia ella, que sabía mucho más de lo aparentaba.

—Es la bruja que devolvió la vida a Robb—Solto sin precaución y Jon se quedo mudo un segundo por lo abrupto de su respuesta. Se notaba que los días en su viaje habían dado más frutos que los de él estando todo el tiempo encerrado—le advertí que no quería verla cerca de ti—Retomo Arya enfadada con el mayor de sus hermanos—dijo que lo solucionaría—Siguió ella, recordando la breve charla que había tenido en KingsLanding.

—¿Lo sabías?—Preguntó, ¿Quiénes más estarían involucrados con esa mujer?—¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Interrogo él sin entender.

—Poco antes de partir, pero Robb me hizo prometer que no te lo diría..—Jon lanzo una mirada de reproche a la menor—cruce los dedos, no cuenta—Se defendió ella, sentándose para quitarse las botas y vaciar la tierra que llevaba acumulada en ellas.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?—Volvió a preguntar, sabía que la mujer de rojo era capaz de muchas cosas. Sir Davos la maldijo varias veces antes de morir en la guerra contra los caminantes blancos y no en vano habían sido sus advertencias.

—Pensé que Sansa y mi madre, pero ellas no saben nada…—Contestó sin esmerarse en explicar, dejando a Jon aún con más dudas de las que ya tenía—…mi maestro me ayudo…—Explico Arya empezando a quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta. Distrayendo completamente la atención sobre ella.

—¡Arya!—Regaño Jon dándose la vuelta para no mirarla, escuchando como su colchón era desgarrado y objetos eran arrojados—tu maestro debería enseñarte algo de respeto…—Murmuro escuchando los estragos que hacían en su habitación y la risa de la más joven por su comentario.

—Lo siento, siempre deje mi ropa favorita en tu cuarto para que mi madre no la tirara—Dijo ella tocándole del hombro para indicarle que ya podía dar la vuelta, mostrándola a ella perfectamente vestida con pantalones limpios y a su colchón destripado. El mismo truco que usaba para colocar desechos en la cama de Sansa cuando eran niños.

Jon la admiro un momento, orgulloso de su crecimiento, se notaba fuerte y segura, fiera como la misma Nymeria que ahora comandaba a la manada de lobos gigantes, y estuvo a punto de alabarla, pero la puerta de su cuarto volvió a escucharse, esta vez alguien tocaba suavemente su puerta.

—Pasen—Grito Jon al invitado, dejando que Robb entrara, mostrándolo igualmente arreglado con las pieles que Sansa le había cocido.

Los ojos azules, casi grises de Robb se posaron en Arya nada más al entrar, abriendo la boca solo para mostrar sus sorpresa.

—…Arya?—Preguntó él, mirándola con tanto cariño como el que Jon mostro, acercándose a ella para abrazarla, gesto que la castaña no correspondió haciéndolo a un lado con la mano—¿Desde cuando estas aquí?—Dijo Robb al notarse rechazado por la menor, pero aún así entablando conversación con ella.

—Llegue en la mañana—Contestó con simpleza, mirándolo de arriba abajo—pero tu hiciste un promesa, dijiste que arreglarías las cosas—Le riñó de inmediato, acusante y sin ni una sola pisca de amabilidad. Robb, a su vez, cerro los labios con fuerza mirando a Jon de reojo.

—Ve a avisar a madre que estas aquí, estará feliz de verte—Le indicó a modo de orden, no era el tiempo ni el lugar para charlar sobre esos asuntos.

—Como digas, pero esta charla esta lejos de acabar—Salió ella no sin antes dedicarle una mano de apoyo a Jon, y este solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que obedeciera. Él mismo tenía preguntas al igual que ella, pero tendrían dentro de poco a todas las casas esperándolos en el bosque, y al igual que todos los demás debía estar listo para la ocasión.

Mientras, y al igual que ellos. En los cuarto de la servidumbre un hombre se preparaba para la celebración.

—Esa mocosa siempre fue un dolor de trasero—Se quejo Theon preparándose para ir al bosque, porqué, era un príncipe después de todo, no podían rechazarlo esta vez. Se hallaba escuchando a la mujer roja sobre su encuentro con Arya Stark. 

La bruja permanecía sentada en la habitación del Greyjoy, con una mano moviéndose, jugando con cada dedo, maquinando lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué no podía percibirla?

—Ella es un peligro…—Murmuro Mellisandre sin despegar la vista de las llamas en el recipiente que ella misma había encendido—su dios la protege…—Explico sin darle importancia a las palabras del Greyjoy—debo deshacerme de ella—Se ordeno como prioridad, levantándose para tomar una de las pócimas que tenía en el ropero, como si el cuarto del Greyjoy fuera ahora una especie de guarida para ella.

—Yo mismo me encargaría de ella si no tuviera consideración por Robb—Bramó el Greyjoy mirándose al espejo como si dijera la verdad. Cada día parecía verse mejor y con la actitud de Robb hacía él estaba casi seguro que pronto lo dejaría tomar el arco para ser su escudero de nuevo.

—No podrías ni siquiera tocarla—Afirmo la bruja sin miramientos, sabiendo que había ofendido el orgullo del Greyjoy—No solo porque ahora es toda una asesina—Dijo recordando las manos curtidas y su ropa manchada con apenas visibles gotas de sangre—Su dios la quiere, la protege…no puedo ver lo que hará—Buscaba una y otra vez entre los frascos, mirando cada pócima, algo que pudiera serle de utilidad. 

—¿No puedes solo hacer un demonio como el que mato a Renly?—La mujer se quedo quieta, bajando sus manos hasta mirarlo, ese hombre mutilado que estaba dispuesto a todo por cumplir su cometido por fin podría ser de utilidad para ella.

—…podría…—Contestó ella mirándolo y acercándose a él parsimoniosa—¿Qué tanto quieres a Robb Stark?—Preguntó agachándose hasta los pantalones del hombre, Theon solo retrocedió un paso intimidado cuando sintió como la mujer tocaba sus piernas hasta colocarse sobre su amputada e imaginaria hombría—¿No te gustaría volver a sentir su calor?—Dijo ella levantando la mirada, con una chispa de vida en sus ojos.

—…más que nada en este mundo…—Confesó Theon sabiendo que aún cuando Robb le correspondiera otra vez, no podría disfrutar de sus caricias como antes—te daría mi vida si lo pidieras, la de quien sea—Habló casi desesperado por poder tocarlo nuevamente.

—¡Theon, llevas horas arreglándote! ¡Te advierto que sino sales ya mismo voy a tirar la puerta!—La voz fuerte de la líder Greyjoy se alzo haciendo que Theon casi se cayera de espaldas. Su hermana acaba de llegar y ya lo esperaba. Pronto se averiguaría que tan dispuesto estaba Theon a volver con su amado Lord Stark.

Arya, por su parte, había tenido casi que esconderse de su madre y hermana para que no la vistieran con los vestidos de una dama, solo porque un llamado detuvo a ambas después de saludarlas pudo escaparse para ir con la reina.

—A mi me parece que te ves estupenda—Daenerys le dijo después de escuchar la historia de su madre, tocando su mano superficialmente después de haberla recibido. La gran mayoría ya estaban presentes en el bosque, solo esperando a que el atardecer llegara para dar inicio al evento.

—Gracias majestad—Arya sonreía complacida. Desde su primer día en King’s Langing había demostrado ser una gran promesa para la utilidad de cualquiera que la tuviera a su servicio—escuche que hay un puesto libre para la guardia real—dijo ella sin miedo a ser reprendida, tratando de disimular la inquietud por la presencia de la bruja.

—Lo hay—La voz grave de Jaime se escucho para sorpresa de los presentes. Solo dos asistentes por casa. Jorah como acompañante de Daenerys, pues no había otro Targaryen. Tyrion y Jaime por parte de los Lannister, ahora todos juntos debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol—el antiguo era mío—Contestó con un deje de nostalgia. El había dejado la guardia principal con la excusa de la inutilidad de su mano cortada, sin embargo, se mantenía orgulloso recuperando sus habilidades, siendo más bien un miembro honorifico que buscaba reclutas especiales—pero tendrás que demostrar lo buena que eres si quieres mi lugar pequeña dama—Tyrion rio por el reto a la menor, sabiendo bien de su carácter rebelde y que el ser llamada dama era casi un insulto después de todo lo que había pasado.

—Puedo hacer eso, aquí y ahora si eso se necesita—Daenerys sonrió abiertamente por el comentario seguro de Arya, claramente retando al guerrero.

—¿En serio?—Jaime sonrió dulce, como si su arrogancia infantil le recordara a alguien—Podríamos pelear después de la ceremonia, sería un buen espectáculo para animar todo esto…—Jaime sugirió nuevamente, haciendo referencia a lo silencioso y expectante que era esperar por los lobos—claro, si nuestra reina da su permiso—Daenerys intercambio una mirada con Tyrion, sorprendida de la actitud tan animosa que mostraba Jaime y también con Jorah, consultándolo tan solo con la mirada. 

—Mientras no derramen sangre este día…—Termino aceptando ella tan solo al haber visto a sus dos hombres de más confianza en asentir, concediendo el permiso a Jaime y Arya para luchar después de la ceremonia. 

Solo tenía un deseo ese día y no era el presenciar una unión política entre los Stark y los Targaryen sino el que la paz que tenuemente había logrado conseguir después de años de esfuerzo se mantuviera tan solo un día más.

Una paz que era amenazada por más de un solo hombre…

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?—Preguntó la pelirroja de mayor , mirando un puñado de tierra sobre un pañuelo blanco. Catelyn miraba con desagrado al hombre enfrenté de ella. La había interrumpido en presencia de sus hijas, algo que le desconcertaba, sin embargo, lo que le sorprendía más eran los escombros que le había entregado.

—Es brujería Lady Stonheart—Dijo el hombre, con el rostro preocupado haciendo que Sansa contrajera su expresión, ese día era demasiado importante, no podía ser interrumpido, no debía.

—¿Qué clase de brujería?—Preguntó la mujer mayor mirando con asco entre los terrones negros humedecidos a los gusanos blancos que indicaban muerte y descomposición.

—No lo sé mi lady, pero fue hecha por alguien que mira a los Stark desde hace mucho—El hombre casi tanteo el terreno para inclinarse hacía ella—…a Robb Stark…—Sansa y Catelyn se miraron una a la otra, temiendo sus palabras.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¿Qué pruebas tiene?—Interrogó Sansa en alto, no quería entrar en pánico y mandar un montón de guardias solo por las suposiciones de un hombre extraño al servicio de su madre, pero ya tenían demasiado con las tensiones actuales.

—Esta tierra fue tomada de la tumba de Talisa Maegyr, alguien removió su cuerpo poco después de que tomaron el de Lord Stark—Ambas mujeres cubrieron su boca con asco, ¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a deshonrar el cuerpo de una mujer preñada?.

—Debemos poner a todos en alerta—Sansa tomo los brazos de su madre, apoyándola por aquella noticia, pero tratando de hacerla entender que debían apresurarse. A punto de ponerse en marcha, pero siendo detenida por la otra mujer.

—No—Dijo la madre, recuperando el aliento y mirando en varias direcciones en busqueda de algún plan—nadie debe saber esto hasta después de la boda…—Sansa quiso interrumpirla, pero Catelyn negó—si la madre de dragones se entera de que hay brujería en Winterfell se llevara a Jon consigo y a tu hermano con él—Temió.

—Madre…—Sansa no comprendía como podía ser tan imprudente.

—No harás nada, no hasta que el día termine—Rogo su madre casi recobrando su viejo rostro—Prométemelo Sansa, tu hermano merece recuperar su vida…—Y pese a la renuencia su petición, concedió su petición.

Jon entonces, miraba a Robb enfrente suyo. No sabía cuanto tiempo habían pasado evitándose, sin si quiera sospechar los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente ajena, quería hablar con él, quería decirle todo; quejarse de Catelyn, de Theon, decirle que deseaba volver a King’s Landing donde era útil no solo por su apellido, advertirle de la mujer roja…pero…pero tenerlo allí enfrente, con apenas la tenue luz del amanecer sobre su rostro, solo lo llenaba de recuerdos de lo que jamás pudo ser.

Robb era tal vez, después de su propio padre el hombre al que más había amado en toda su vida, algo que no se conseguía con amistad o admiración. Tantos años juntos, tanto tiempo separados…

—Lamento esto—Avanzó Robb primero, con la cara vacilante hacia el suelo—lamento que debas casarte conmigo—Jon sello sus labios, obligándose a no hablar—…siento que tengas que soportar esta carga solo por la orden de tu reina—Robb apretaba sus puños, notando el brillante cristal de dragón en su cuello. Restregándole en lo que Jon se había convertido, demostrándole que no podía conservarlo más.

—No es solo mi reina—Le corrigió endureciendo su semblante. No sería amable con él, no podía, no cuando mostraba la actitud de un Lord pretencioso y caprichoso—Ella estuvo dispuesta a morir por nosotros, por todos y debes de aceptarlo ya—Sus palabras fueron duras, casi obligándolo, él seguía sin entender que el mundo había cambiado en su ausencia. Ya no era el rey del Norte, el joven lobo al muchos muertos ungieron como tal. Una nueva reina se había levantado y si no era capaz de entenderlo, el mismo lo obligaría…porqué…de no hacerlo…

—¿La amas?—Preguntó Robb en alto. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba defenderle ni mostrar su cariño y devoción hacia ella—contesta Jon, ¿Estas enamorado de la madre de dragones?—El de negro casi muerde su lengua para no soltar un insulto, pero no lo hizo, solo miro a sus ojos desafiantes. 

Podría mentirle, llamar deber a lo que estaba haciendo y todo el mundo le creería, pero… ¿Cómo puedes llamar deber a algo que también haces por egoísmo?. Él quería al norte, lo amaba. Pese a todo lo que tuvo que soportar en él, adoraba a sus hermanas, la libertad de los salvajes, la lealtad de su gente y el blanco de la nieve. Y, por mucho que le pesara la sangre Stark que llevaba Robb en sus venas…también lo deseaba a él.

—No—Contestó. Quería a la reina, siempre guardaría le guardaría lealtad. No podía hacer menos por la única que le dio la oportunidad de ser alguien, de tener el valor y dignidad sin importarle su linaje.

—¡Mentiroso!, tu no estarías aquí si ella no te hubiera pedido el norte—Le increpo con crueldad.

—¡No miento!—Jon alzo su voz, defendiéndose—Si yo hubiera querido entregarle esta tierra, no hubiera necesitado tu mano para lograrlo—El de ojos grisáceos lo miro enfadado, ofendido por aquel cometario tan osado y seguro—Los Mormont, los Glover, los Manderly, también Tormund y la gente libre. ¡Todos ellos me hubieran seguido si se los pidiera!—Discursó estrellando su verdad con crudeza. No solo aquellos quienes habían mencionado, su propia familia le tenía la misma o incluso más fe que a su propio padre y Robb no podía negarlo.

—Entonces…—Mustio herido—¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Qué es lo que hace a tus pies avanzar hacia el bosque? ¿Qué hace quedarte?—Preguntó irritado, pero con más osadía de la que pudo esperar de si mismo, porqué, si no era su reina, y a su familia podía llevarla consigo ¿Qué era entonces lo que le permitía junto a él?—Contéstame Snow, al menos quiero saber eso—Pidió con el aire bajando sus palabras a una suplica que malograba esconder su tristeza.

—Yo…yo no lo sé—Un suspiro vacilante—pero…si alguien como tú…el primer Rey que tuvo el norte, mi hermano, mi amigo…tenía tanta obstinación en tenerme de vuelta…Yo, creí que debía de corresponder ese llamado—Robb levanto la mirada, Jon no mentía…nunca lo hacía—creí en tu decisión…ese fue mi motivo—Confesó mientras sus hombros caían a sus lados, dejando que el silencio de la paz cayera sobre ambos. 

—Así que…era eso—Robb por fin lo entendía, no era un captor, no era una jaula de la Jon no pudiera escapar, era…él simplemente se quedaba porque lo deseaba, por él…—Aún me falta tanta experiencia— Suspiro tomando un aliento aliviado. Las peleas que tuvieron ahora realmente parecían insignificantes y lejanas. Theon Grayjoy, Daenerys Targaryen, Lannisters, Stark…al final, todo ese compromiso solo había sido decisión de ambos…

—Me alegra no ser él único—Jon rio apenas, haciendo que le devolvieran el sonido por la ingenuidad que habían mostrado.

—También debo recuperar todo lo que perdí—Admitió el otro acercándose a él, notando cada detalle de su apariencia, por fin admirando todo el empeño de su atuendo ceremonial, blanco como el invierno, negro como la noche, ¡norteño y Stark! …resplandeciente como un verdadero rey…

—Se que lo harás—Jon tomo su brazo con libertad, confiaba totalmente en que así lo haría.

—Oh Snow…—Suspiro acercándose tocando su brazo con la zurda—tan ingenuo como siempre—Sonrió abiertamente, subiendo su mano restante hasta su mejilla, casi devotó a su sola presencia—también me refiero a ti—Obvió mientras dejaba caer su frente en la suya, rozando la piel fresca por la mañana.

Y, la sonrisa que Jon había mostrado, sincera y apacible, estuvo a punto de tambalear por la esperada cercanía, pero no fue así. Robb cerraba los ojos enfrente suyo, tranquilo, apacible…

—Lo siento—Jon se disculpo por lo que iba a hacer recordando solo un segundo a la mujer de rojo. Cerrando el poco camino que restaba entre sus labios para unirse. Después de todo, ¿Qué más importaba? Lo quería y también era querido, ¿Ninguna consecuencia podía ser tan terrible si estaban juntos o si?.  
Y, tal vez fuera el tiempo que habían estado peleados, quizá la sonrisa que le regalaba…o lo bien que se sentía estar así de nuevo. Ninguno lo supo con certeza, pero, el tiempo para ellos era como si acabara de comenzar—…lo siento…—Rio Jon sin sentirlo realmente, intentando apagar su sonrisa evidente, luego de haber besado apenas los labios del Stark.

—Deja de disculparte—Dijo Robb con la misma sonrisa inocultable—Ni si quiera estas arrepentido—Se burló humedeciéndose los labios para aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había brindado, abriendo su boca para llegar a él.

El sabor entonces, fue demasiado para ellos. Robb tomaba el beso que tanto anheló en su niñez, saboreando la miel que le fue negada por años que parecieron eternidad. Degustando sus labios como si fuera la primera vez, jalando su cuerpo hasta sentir el latir de Jon en junto al suyo. Tan palpable, tan fiel…tan dulce…

—Tu me gustas Snow—Confesó Robb alejándolo apenas para poder hablar. ¿Se lo había dicho alguna vez?—Siempre lo has hecho—Dejo caer las palabras sobre él para volver a besarlo, dejando por el fin el secreto florecer. 

Jon no hizo más que negar con ternura. 

—Eres demasiado imprudente—Acusó el de negro, por fin entregándose al cariño que tantas noches le mantuvo en pie. Jalando del cuello, casi necesitado. Tomando su lengua solo para recibir la saliva tibia en su interior. Probando mientras atizaba una llama con la mano que se enredaba en sus cabellos.

—Es lo que yo te digo a ti—Robb miraba la figura de su hermano, aún perfecta en ese atuendo de boda—…no eres ningún niño, no puedo tratarte como a uno después de besarme así—Dijo Robb amenazante, bajando su mano hasta el pecho de Jon, donde las pieles de zorro se unían para no caer.

—No espero que lo hagas—Jon avanzaba hacia él de nuevo, jalando su rostro para besarlo con más demanda, mordiendo su labio con moderada fuerza para evitar que volviera alejarse. Arrojando la consideración que Robb le tenía en un solo movimiento.

Él legitimo Stark, a su vez, tocó su labio atacado con el pulgar, avanzando con fuerza para hacer a Jon retroceder hasta tenerlo contra la pared de la habitación.

Jon respiro rápido, agitado, mirándolo a los ojos palpitantes solo por un beso, sabiendo que no quería detenerse más.

—¿Los guardias no te enseñaron cuando parar?—Bramo el mayor de ellos, quitando la mano ajena que intentaba controlarle. Alejándose en un suspiro para tentarle. Acariciando la cintura y pasando hasta su espalda solo para acercarlo con fuerza así mismo—…tú…simplemente—Robb se quejo a regañadientes, sintiendo la firmeza del cuerpo de Jon, fuerte, sano…sugestivo.

—…qué?—Preguntó Jon intrigado, volviendo un poco a la realidad que los rodeaba, sintiendo algo de decepción cuando Robb aflojo su agarre, separándose por completo de él—¿Piensas irte?—Preguntó entre frustrado, molesto y decepcionado por la distancia que colocaba entre ellos.

—Contesta esto a tu pregunta—Dijo Robb tomando una silla de la habitación y colocándola en la puerta, quitándose las pieles que lo cubrían con cuidado pero velocidad. Incluso sentándose en la misma silla para quitarse las botas, dejando a Jon completamente confundido—No pienso ir a ninguna parte—Aseguro desabrochándose la camisa y dejando ver el torso cincelado por el entrenamiento diario.

—¿Qué es lo que haces?—Preguntó Jon sin moverse ni reaccionar, mirando como poco a poco Robb se desnudaba delante, solo atinando a admirar cada musculo de su cuerpo.

—Quítate la ropa también—Pidió Robb entre sonrisas ya tan solo con el pantalón puesto. Jon trato de despabilarse de la imagen que veía, apenas alcanzando a negar con un gesto de su rostro, pero Robb se le acerco, tocando solamente una de las plumas de cuervo que llevaba la piel como adorno—…no me obligues a arruinar las pieles que hizo Sansa—Amenazo en su oído, atrapando con sus dientes la oreja blanca, mordisqueando y lamiendo.  
Jon paso saliva, suspirando por última vez antes de empujar a Robb lejos de sí, este quiso regresar, pero las manos de Jon empezando a deshacerse de su ropa lo detuvieron—Date prisa…—Exigió el lobo gris saboreando la imagen, divirtiéndose con la pisca de torpeza que tenía al quitarse las prendas, pero apreciando que en ningún momento le pidió apartar la vista del espectáculo.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Jon al sentir a Robb abrazarle luego de perder el atuendo, pegando ambas pieles desnudas. Parecían años desde la última vez que lo toco de esa forma.

—…me incendias…—Murmuro Robb tomando el cuello de su primo por ley mordiendo la arteria sobresaliente con cuidado. Acariciando su espalda, su pecho.

Recorriendo sus brazos y toda piel que pudiera tocar, y, a su placer, también sintiendo las manos de Jon recorrerle el cuerpo con deleite, tomándolo nuevamente de su espalda baja para obtener la cercanía de sus pelvis, dejando sentir el apenas perceptible vaivén que provocaban los movimientos de ambos por la diferencia de estatura.  
Jon, por su parte, besaba una y otra vez. Besos hambrientos que no solo recibía sino que también inducía y tomaba del otro, explorando la piel que no había podido apreciar en su primer encuentro.

—…Jon…?—Robb aflojo ligeramente su agarre, respirando profundo al ver las manos ya ni tímidas ni torpes quitándole el cinto de su pantalón, deslizándolo hacia abajo mientras se arrodillaba enfrente suyo, casi ahogándose cuando sintió los labios fríos envolver su miembro de una sola vez.

Siendo su turno de disfrutar de la cálida humedad que le brindaba la lengua ajena. Lo estaba envolviendo, ahogándolo, provocando que presionara sus ojos y puños en intentando quedarse quieto, tan solo gozando del chupeteo, un poco lento, dubitativo, superficial pero infinitamente placentero solo por ser Jon quien lo hacía.

—Succiona más...—Orientó satisfaciendo su libido al verlo completamente concentrado en lo que hacía. moviendo sus manos para compensar la falta de experiencia con su boca, dejándose llevar hasta que en un gemido bajo tuvo que obligarse a desunirse de él, pues no tenían tiempo, no ese día—ah…Jon…—Pidió Robb acariciando los azabaches cabellos del otro, separándolo despacio, notando como Jon se relamía los labios, seguramente con la mandíbula adolorida—…acuéstate…será más fácil así—Pidió Robb guiándolo al mutilado colchón, colocándose entre sus piernas ya desnudas, lamiendo su pecho, chupando los pezones y su abdomen mientras bombeaba lentamente pero con fuerza del miembro de Jon, sacando gemidos claros y atractivos.

—…Dioses Robb…—Jon pidió entre jadeos cuando sintió los movimientos sobre su cuerpo detenerse. Le estaba resultando demasiado placentero para desear que terminara tan rapido, pero noto como Robb descendía, suponiendo el porque de sus acciones, guardando silencio obligatorio cuando sintió como guiaba sus piernas hasta acomodarlas a las orillas de la cama, levantando ligeramente su cadera.

—Ya has probado mi boca en esta parte, déjame mostrarte algo más…—Jon cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió los dedos de Robb acariciar su miembro hasta deslizarse discretamente hacia atrás de sus testículos, encontrando con victoria la entrada de su cuerpo. Sobando los alrededores con saliva hasta hacerlo soltar un quejido inesperado cuando un dedo empezó a colarse dentro.

—No…no creo que…—Jon estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero la mano de Robb, acudiendo a la suya y presionando con cariño y seguridad lo hicieron guardar sus quejas para otra ocasión.

—No dolerá, solo será incomodo al principio…te lo prometo—Dijo Robb, haciendo un mete y saca con su dedo medio, lamiendo las piernas para darle consuelo, escuchando los quejidos de incomodidad, pues tomo las piernas para abrirlas un poco más para si, lo suficiente para poder colarse en aquel lugar inexplorado por nadie, introduciéndose con fuerza con uno, dos y finalmente tres dedos. 

—Ro…Robb!...—Gemía Jon, aferrando las mano a las cobijas, se sentía tensó, extraño, pero también disfrutaba de las atenciones que le daban o al menos eso hacía hasta que el otro separo las manos de su cuerpo para acomodarse y estrellar la punta de su miembro en aquel sensible punto ya dilatado. Haciéndole reaccionar cuando Robb se inclino sobre él, besando sus labios con ternura.

—…Te amo…jamás haría esto sino fuera así—Declaró con verdad sobre sus labios. 

Jon escucho cada palabra dejándose caer suavemente de espaldas, desviando ligeramente la mirada. Robb bramo una maldición cuando la estrecha cavidad de su bastardo lo acogió. 

Escuchaba los quejidos de Jon, mirando su pecho subir y bajar con pesadez, ¿Cuántas veces no lo soñó así? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido que acudir a otros para ahogar el deseo que tenía sobre su medio hermano?.

—Jon…—Robb notaba como el otro empezaba a calmar la sensación de inseguridad y tan solo para estar seguro dio un empujón con su cadera, sacando un sonido exitito del moreno.

—…so…solo hazlo ya…—Pidió Jon entre jadeos cansinos, agradeciendo internamente su buena condición física y las atenciones del hombre que estaba con él, sintiendo como a poco el calor se acumulaba en su cuerpo, extasiándolo y recorriéndolo cada que Robb chocaba con un punto que ni el mismo conocía.

Los gemidos estaban elevándose cada vez más y no podían hacer nada al respecto, ninguno planeo aquello, no pensaban que terminarían en esa posición, con Robb acariciando la cintura de Jon con firmeza, marcando un ritmo rápido y glorioso en sus embates, mientras que el moreno abrazaba con sus piernas el cuerpo contrario, acariciando su espalda con las manos cuando unieron completamente sus cuerpos en un abrazo necesitado.

Robb había cedido a su deseo de tenerlo, mordiendo su hombro y su cuello con fuerza precisa, mientras una mano permanecía recelosa en su cadera para no perder aquel armónico vaivén, escuchando los suspiros y gemidos que Jon soltaba cada que mordía y embestía su interior al mismo tiempo, repitiendo el acto una y otra vez en diferentes ritmos, solo torturando a ambos.

—Ya…ya…—Jon pedía y advertía a la vez, apenas logrando pronunciar esa silaba por las sacudidas en su cuerpo, se sentía exangüe, abrumado con las sensaciones, el aroma sal del cabello cobrizo, las perlas de sudor frio que caían del rostro Robb en su pecho, la fuerte sensación en las manos ajenas sobre sus caderas y los golpes incesantes del pene dentro suyo…no lo resistirá más.

—…un poco…solo falta poco…—Pidió Robb golpeando con fuerza sus entrañas. Empezando a masturbar con fuerza la hombría de Jon cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espina, embistiendo con ímpetu hasta el punto de enloquecer a su querido príncipe. 

Y, con la lengua de Jon enredándose con la suya en un beso salvaje sintió el punto más al alto de Jon mientras se impulsaba a él y se derramaba en su vientre, vertiendo su propia semilla poco después en un alarido grave y ronco dentro sus entrañas.

Ambos temblaban ligeramente por el espasmo de la culminación, besándose y moviéndose ligeramente en un vaivén mucho más pasivo, aún con la sensación viva del deseo en sus cuerpos.

—…lo-lo siento…—Fue lo primero que dijo Robb, colocando una mano en la cama justo a un lado del rostro del antiguo Snow—no debí…no debí ensuciarte de esa forma…—dijo respirando agitado mientras salía cuidadosamente de su cuerpo.

—No lo sientas…—Dijo Jon, con respiraciones mucho más tranquilas que las del otro, sintiéndose manchado por su propia semilla y la ajena—…no tenemos tiempo para eso…—La luz que entraba por su ventana empezaba a escasear, indicándole que iban tarde ya. Y, sentándose rápido, su cuerpo completo le envió una punzada dolorosa, resintiendo toda la posición y el peso de Robb que momentos antes estuvo encima suyo. Su piel le exigia reposo, sin embargo, no lo tendría.

Ambos se levantaron, limpiándose como pudieron. Vistiéndose tan rápido como la pesadez de su cuerpo les permitía.

—Vamos—Dijo Jon nuevamente, quitando la silla ya vacía que detenía la puerta de su cuarto, aunque eso no detuvo a Robb de tomar a Jon nuevamente del brazo y envolverlo en un abrazo cariñoso.

—Jon—El moreno lo miro a los ojos, estaba desalineado pero no lo suficiente para que alguien notara lo que habían hecho antes de su boda—…lo que te dije…no mentía—El de ojos grises supo bien a que se refería, pero no se atrevía a contestarle—te amo, te lo puedo jurar—Robb volvió a besar con velocidad sus labios, apenas superficialmente, tomando la mano de Jon para salir de la habitación y apresurar el paso al bosque de los viejos dioses.

Mismo donde todos los presentes se encontraban nerviosos y expectantes ante la breve tardanza de los protagonistas de ese evento tan importante.

—Ya han demorado bastante—Comentó Catelyn preocupada, mirando los rayos del sol ponerse sobre ellos, temiendo que hubiera pasado alguna desgracia como en la última boda a la que asistió.

—Tranquila Lady Stark—Daenerys se coloco a su lado, orgullosa pero preocupada—Jon no rompería su juramento…—Aseguró no demasiado sonriente mirando como el otro Targaryen hacia acto de presencia. Avanzando junto con Robb Stark en medio de la pequeña multitud.

—¡Maravilloso!—Dijo el septo aliviando su angustia al verlos llegar, avanzando a su lugar designado debajo de aquel árbol que en verano era rojizo. El único diferente en todo el bosque.

Por fin el momento había llegado. Ambos estaban allí, juntos, en una armoniosa escena, con el septo justo al frente de todos, a un lado del árbol con rostro, un gesto respetuoso a las viejas tradiciones Stark. Los invitados en cambio, de las casas se dividían como si de alianzas se tratara, mostrando a los simpatizantes de los Targaryen de la derecha y a los de los Stark en la izquierda. Advirtiendo en donde se encontraban su lealtades. 

Link 

Jon supo en ese momento lo peligroso que era todo. Caminando a pasos lentos entre los pocas hojas rojas del último verano, esas que morían entre el eterno blanco que parecía ser su tierra natal. Notaba a su lado como se componía un pequeño conjunto de sus allegados más leales; Tormund, Sam, Tyrion, Arya y para su sorpresa Jaime al frente de ellos, solo adelantado por su reina y Jorah, todos vigilantes de lo que pudiera pasar. Algo que le lleno de orgullo y que le recordó porque alguna vez acepto ser el rey del norte.  
Sin embargo, si volteaba tan solo un segundo al otro lado, sentía la pesada mirada de los Martell, los Greyjoy, la vieja Tyrel y el último Tully, todos con los rostros sigilosos, mudos a su especulación, mirando a Robb como si fuera el único digno de estar allí.

—¿Listos?—Alcanzó a escuchar Jon, pero antes incluso de que Robb tocara su mano el mismo asintió, no volvería a cometer el error de King’s Landing, no dudaría para dejarle toda la carga a Robb, no más.

—Sí—Contestaron mientras los últimos rayos del sol empezaban acariciar sus rostros, tocándolos con su suavidad rojiza. Robb se puso enfrente suyo, encarándolo.

—Bien, ahora intercambien capas—Pidió el septo. Iniciando el ritual que mostraba la mezcla de los guerreros.

Jon asintió y dio una sonrisa al otro cuando sintió la cálida prenda posarse en sus hombros y lo mismo hizo Robb con cuando sintió el blanco de Jon sobre él. Tenían que admitir que era extraño todo lo que hacían, pero algo dentro les animaba a seguir adelante.

—Ante la vista de los siete…—Hablo el septo en alto, mencionando a los nuevos dioses y Jon pudo sentir los dedos de Robb entrelazándose en los suyos, presionándolos con gentil fuerza—…y con el poder que me fue otorgado—ambos levantaron sus manos unidas, dejando que aquel hombre las rodeara con un lazo—Yo sello estas dos almas, uniéndolas como una sola por la eternidad—Jon, por extraño que pareciera, sintió alivio, algo en sus hombros dejaba de pesar y el recordar las palabras dulces de Robb momentos atrás, lo que había pasado entre ambos…tal vez…solo tal vez…lo hacía recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos, replantear lo que tanta duda le provocaba—ahora, mírense a los ojos y digan las palabras—Indico el septo con todos los presentes mirando la sonrisa de ambos lobos; cálida, cariñosa, como si entre ellos realmente existiera amor.

—Padre, herrero, guerrero…—Las palabras salían de ambos con naturalidad y humildad, como si toda su vida hubieran ensayado para ese momento.

—Madre, dama, anciana…—Ambos presionaron sus manos, sin observar el rostro de nadie más—extraño…soy de él y él es mío, desde este día hasta él último de ellos—Robb acerco su rostro al de Jon, mientras la luz rojiza del atardecer abandonaba sus rostros para darle paso a la obscuridad de la noche, sellado en un beso la primera alianza Targaryen Stark. 

—Te amo Jon, no voy a rendirme jamás contigo—Robb se alejo lento después de haber susurrado aquellas palabras, admirando la sonrisa ajena, feliz, realmente feliz a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con anterioridad y pudo ver como Jon movía sus labios para contestar a sus palabra…pero, entre la obscuridad creciente y la multitud que ahora notaban. La delicada armonía se quebró. 

El grito desgarrador de una mujer, una joven mujer, seguido de más gritos asustados y el caos de un fuego creciente hizo su entrada como el invitado de honor.

—¡Arya!—La joven estaba en el suelo en brazos de Jaime Lannister, con todo el mundo alejándose de ellos, corriendo de aquella sombra demoniaca que la había herido.

Robb de inmediato soltó la mano de Jon. Avanzando deprisa en auxilio de su pequeña hermana.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—Amenazó en alto notando la espada en manos del rubio y este solo miro a su alrededor, Jorah Mormont estaba a un lado de la reina, con la espada en mano dispuesto a asesinar a cualquier sospechoso.

—¡El no hizo nada!—Defendió Tyrion—¡El solo evito que muriera asesinada!—Jon estaba agachado, junto con Jaime, atendiendo la herida de Arya, ella apretaba los ojos de dolor, tocándose un costado herido, brotando demasiada sangre mientras intentaba no retorcerse en brazos del Lannister.

—¡Sam!—Gritó Robb alto cuando el maestro ya estaba allí, mirando la herida,—¡Mi espada!—Volvió a levantar la voz, pidiendo por ella, mirando a Theon correr en su dirección con armas en sus manos e incluso con un arco para él mismo.

—¡Robb…!—El Greyjoy se escuchaba agitado, se notaba que había corrido demasiado. Jon estuvo a punto de avanzar para encararlo e impedir que se acercara más, pero la mano de Jaime en su hombro y la negativa que le daba con el rostro lo impidieron, no era momento de pelear—…hay fuego, ¡hay fuego en el castillo!—casi le grito entregándole una espada afilada a Robb e incluso la suya a Jon.

—¡Sansa, que todos los hombres recorran el castillo!—Ordenó Robb a la pelirroja, ella solo lanzó una mirada de reproche a su madre y empezó a andar junto con la reina y Tyrion bajo el cuidado de Jorah—¿Cómo esta Arya?—Preguntó mirando a su hermana despierta, pero quejándose por el dolor en el costado.

—Ella vivirá mi lord, pero debemos tratarla en el castillo, aquí no puedo hacer nada—explico el Tarly mientras Jon cargaba a su hermana con cuidado.

—Hay que movernos—Robb empezó a avanzar con el moreno cargando a su hermana, pero el paso de ambos se detuvo, el arquero les impedía su camino—Theon…—gruño Robb al ver que este no se movía.

—…mi hermana, mi hermana desapareció, no la encuentro en ningún sitio—explicó con velocidad—mi gente dice que la vio entrar al bosque…Robb…te necesito…—El Greyjoy miro a Robb suplicante, sabiendo que no tenía el permiso de llevar a su gente dentro de ese lugar—Vamos Jon…ustedes pueden encargarse del castillo…es mi hermana…—Casi suplico el arquero y Robb se mordió el labio cuando había alegado a la compasión de Jon, sabía bien que Theon podría explorar el bosque solo.

—Robb, vuelve lo más pronto posible—Jon suspiro y se mordió el labio, sabía que ellos habían tenido historia juntos, pero no podía negar su ayuda, no como un capricho, mucho menos cuando Arya lo necesitaba.

En el castillo todo era humo y cenizas, el fuego era alto y bravo, sin embargo, solo en el patio central, no habían logrado encender los pasillos ni las habitaciones principales, al parecer el trabajo había sido de un solo hombre.

—Estaré bien, no me miren como si ya estuviera muerta…—Dijo Arya tratando en vano de hacer sonreír a su madre y medio hermano.

—Es verdad, hemos parado la sangre—Sam hablo para consuelo de los familiares—la ropa es la que la hace verse tan mal—la castaña refunfuño por el comentario, escuchando aún el revuelo a lo lejos, todos trabajaban para apagar el fuego.

—¿Dónde están los demás?—Preguntó ella, en un principio había sido el Lannister mayor quien la había empujado para evitar al enemigo, seguramente estaba protegiendo a su hermano y la reina.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por eso—Dijo Jon, acercándose a la cama que alguna vez había compartido con Robb para tomar la mano de su hermana—solo descansa. Buscare ropa limpia para ti—Ella le sonrió apretando fuerte la mano aún con la mirada molesta de su madre encima de ella.

—De acuerdo—Acepto la menor y Jon se puso de pie, pero una voz le detuvo. Lady Stonheart se paraba junto a él, con la clara intención de seguirle.

—Yo te acompañare—Declaró saliendo de la habitación y avanzando lo suficiente para no ser escuchados, ninguno tenía la intención de buscar ropa para Arya—…iras a buscar a mi hijo no?—Pregunto la mujer cambiando de dirección, ella había adivinado sus intenciones.

—…el tenía un arco…—Se excuso de su comportamiento, no lo había deseado, pero la situación con Arya no le había dado otra opción más que dejar a Robb solo con el Greyjoy armado, ese que ya lo había traicionado una vez, preocupándole lo que pudiera pasar.

—¿Dónde fue la última vez que la viste?—Preguntó Robb avanzando por los espesos caminos de nieve y árboles, llevaban ya suficiente tiempo buscándola para haber logrado al menos tener un indicio, pero nada más que el humo era diferente en los paisajes.

—…No lo sé, ellos solo la miraron entrar en el bosque…—Contestó avanzando enfrente de Robb, camino al riachuelo que pasaba por allí, avanzando tan rápido que podía sentir algunos arañones por la maleza resbalando por la cantidad de nieve que había en ese lugar, siguiendo su andar hasta que la mano fuerte de Robb le tomo del brazo.

—¡No seas imprudente Theon!—Dijo poniéndose delante nuevamente, impiendo que caminara hacia el agua congelada—La encontraremos—Hablo guiando el camino en el bosque, recordando los caminos por los que avanzaban, esos donde solían escapar juntos, no sabiendo si era coincidencia o simplemente que el Greyjoy no lo notaba.

—…Robb…—Theon se quedo quieto, mirando el flujo de agua avanzar, agradecido por las intenciones de salvarle—¿Por qué te casaste…?—Preguntó al aire y Robb bajo su rostro, no quería volver a hablar con él, no de eso, no en ese momento.

—Theon por favor…—Pidió exhausto del tema, tratando de retomar su andar en lo que se suponía la búsqueda de Asha, pero viendo que el otro no avanzaba, tuvo que detenerse—no es el momento, no sabemos donde se ha metido tu hermana, tampoco si el enemigo esta aquí—El Greyjoy no pudo evitar sonreír. Robb seguía tratándole como a un aliado, dándole la espalda, preocupado por su seguridad.

—Nunca fue el momento de hablar de nosotros—Robb presionó un puño, era el día de su boda, debía estar con Jon, no con él hablando del pasado, no buscando un enemigo en su propio hogar.

—Me case Theon—Pidió Robb casi amablemente que guardara silencio.

—También aquella vez con esa mujer…cuál era su nombre?—Preguntó avanzando hacía a Robb, mirando la culpa en los ojos grises acumularse—¿Talisa?—Repitió el nombre de la difunta esposa del otro—dime…¿A ella también le dijiste que era un remplazo de Jon? ¿O a ella simplemente la engañaste?—Robb sujeto el cuello del hombre, levantándolo ligeramente del suelo, agredido por todo lo que decía, pero el otro ni siquiera se asusto, solo lo miraba con sus obscuros llenos de resentimiento y emociones que no alcanzaba a reconocer.

—No fuiste el remplazo…ninguno lo fue—Contesto Robb bajo, apenas audible sin soltar su agarre sobre el otro—Nunca lo fuiste Theon—Dijo aflojando cada vez más su mano, esa que no sostenía la espada, bajando también el rostro, sabía que en parte era mentira aquella declaración, pero no podía aceptar el hecho de haberse jurado a alguien que no amaba con totalidad. 

—Entonces…por qué te casaste con ella?, ¿Por qué te casaste tan solo me había ido?—El Greyjoy no desviaba la mirada del cobrizo, mirando como a este le costaba cada vez más mirarlo a lo ojos.

—Me olvide de ti el mismo día que tu me traicionaste—Contestó Robb soltándolo por completo, bajando su mano—el día que me enviaron el cuervo diciéndome que habías intentado matar a mis hermanos, que habías quemado a mi gente, ¡a tu gente!—Explotó casi temblando de rabia, recordando como solo días antes de su traición había compartido el lecho con él—¡Ese día el fuego devoro todo lo que había entre nosotros!—Le gritó recordando lo que había sentido en aquel momento, como solo había sido una herramienta para escapar.

—¡Eso no es verdad!…si lo fuera…no me hubieras aceptado de nuevo a tu lado—Theon se acerco, mirando a Robb retroceder por primera vez, rechazando su tacto, pero mirando como no levanta ninguna mano para alejarlo—…me aceptaste porque aún sientes algo por mi…—Aseguro Theon tomando su rostro para depositar un beso que Robb esquivo—¿Por qué no me alejas? ¿Es culpa…o tal vez…?—Los labios de Greyjoy volvieron acercarse notando como Robb cerraba fuertemente sus ojos. ¿Era el humo del bosque lo que le impedía mirar?—Me sigues queriendo…—Afirmo besándolo esta vez sin ser rechazado, acariciando aquella fina barba que tanto le gustaba, disfrutando de cada momento, recordando el porque había sacrificado a su única y última familia por él.

—¡Robb!—El mencionado abrió sus ojos, aturdido ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar? Se separo rápido del rostro del Greyjoy, girando para ver a su madre gritarle justo a un lado de su ahora consorte.

—Jon…—Murmuro su nombre mirando como el de negro empezaba a andar en otra dirección sin decir absolutamente nada. A punto de avanzar para seguirlo hasta que su rostro fue abofeteado fuertemente por la propia mano de su madre, mirando la decepción en el rostro de ella.

—Otra vez has arruinado todo…—Dijo con tanta decepción que el horror se asomo en sus palabras. Robb había vuelto a faltar a su palabra.

—Lo siento madre, yo no…—Robb no toco su rostro mirando Jon desaparecer en el bosque.

El cuervo, al mismo momento, caminaba de prisa, no sabía cuanto había corrido para haber alcanzado a Robb, miraba preocupado el humo y fuego extenderse por el bosque. 

—¡Maldición!—Se quejo estrellando el puño contra uno de los arboles, tratando de avanzar torpemente hacía el castillo. Se sentía cansado de todo, adolorido—¡Es mi hermano!—Se quejo de si mismo recordando al Greyjoy besándose con Robb—¡Ni siquiera debía quererlo!—Se gritó para reprenderse, mientras sus piernas flaqueaban…

—El amor suele ser cruel príncipe…—Jon trato de girarse, escuchando a la mujer con la que hizo el pacto.

—Tu…—Trato de analizar todo, pero el cansancio abrumador empezaba a transformarse en dolor—tu…tu hiciste esto…—Dijo tratando de retroceder. Intenciones inútiles cuando sus entrañas se comprimían en su interior—…aléjate de mi—Mascullo cayendo de rodillas mientras abrazaba su estomago, respirando cada vez más fuerte, mientras el frasco que había guardado esa misma mañana caía de su bolsillo.

—No, no, principe, yo no lo hice—Dijo la mujer caminando tranquilamente hasta agacharse junto a él, pasando sus manos por la espalda hasta sus brazos, casi como un consuelo—yo solo vine a terminar lo que tu empezaste esta mañana—Dijo ella empujando a Jon para acostarlo en el suelo. Él ya ni siquiera era capaz de mantenerse en una posición.

—Yo…no—Jon se sujetaba fuertemente encogiéndose, sintiendo como si un montón de agujas se clavaran en su piel.

—Dormiste con él ¿verdad?—Dijo ella tocando sus labios, acariciando con parsimonia cada uno—Guardaste la semilla viva del rey lobo tal como te indique—Dijo ella acercándose a sus labios, tomando la mano tambaleante del Targaryen para llevarla a su vientre—El me debe una vida, la vida de su hija y tu aceptaste pagar su precio...—Gruño acercándose a su rostro, revelando la vejez esquelética que demacraba su cuerpo juvenil—aceptaste dar tu vida por el pago de él—Habló con una voz fantasmal depositando un beso en los labios fríos de Jon. Abriendo su boca hasta que las sombras en su interior se arrastraron por la garganta del Targaryen—Y ya es tiempo de que paguen—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final del capítulo ¿Qué les parecio? 
> 
> ¡ Yo estoy tan emocionada por este capitulo, XD no saben los ajustes que tuve que hacerle! !Tiene 8mil palabras! ¡Lamento la demora por eso! 
> 
> Y tal vez esta mal que yo lo diga, pero este capitulo sigue siendo mi favorito. Estoy en plan -Ay Robb, Ay Robb, ¿Cómo se supone que te saque del agujero en el que te metiste?- XD
> 
> Finalmente, mcuhas gracias por la espera, el tiempo que le dedican y la oportunidad que le dan a esta historia. 
> 
> ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. Los enemigos del lobo gris

Corría, corría lo más rápido que podía por aquellos complicados caminos, tropezando con todas las ramas del bosque donde más de una le había dejado marcas en los brazos y rostro. No era la primera vez que era herido y posiblemente no sería la última, pero esta vez, esta vez había sido demasiado para tolerarlo….

"—Nadie ha visto o escuchado algo de Arya desde que a padre lo decapitaran. ¿Por qué te engañas a ti mismo? Arya se ha ido, lo mismo que Bran y Rickon, y Sansa irá por el mismo camino cuando tenga un hijo con el enano. Jon es el único hermano que me queda. Si muriera sin descendencia, quisiera que me sucediera como Rey en el Norte…—"

Las palabras de Robb otra vez le demostraban que el único en quien pensaba era su medio hermano Jon Snow y no en él, ni siquiera en sus hermanos, solo tenía a ese…ese bastardo en sus pensamientos.

—¡Theon!—Robb avanzaba tras él, siguiéndolo desde que había salido, él siempre había sido celoso de Jon, aún cuando nada había entre ellos.

—Eres un rey ahora, no debes dejar que tus sentimientos por él te nublen—dijo el Greyjoy empezando a caminar más lento, odiaba cuando Robb hablaba del bastardo, siempre parecía tener una sonrisa solo con pensar en él, ni siquiera la distancia que había entre ellos cuando se fue al muro lo hizo olvidarlo.

—Hable muy en serio Theon, creo que Jon es lo suficientemente capaz—Estableció Robb parado detrás suyo, comprendía los celos que solía tener su “amigo” con Jon, el mismo tuvo momentos donde rivalizo con el Snow, pero tenía que confiar en él.

—No hablas en serio, estas cegado solo porque lo quieres ver de vuelta—Robb miro en varias direcciones, molesto por sus palabras, si alguien llegaba a escuchar eso, perdería toda credibilidad como rey del norte, un rey interesado en su hermano varón bastardo no le daba la reputación que necesitaba.

—Basta Theon—Él escudero se dio la vuelta, sonriendo irónico y despectivo, siempre que hablaban de ese tema en especial, Robb le daba la espalda, escapando de sus palabras.

—No huyas—Habló caminando hacía él, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo, él aún no era suficientemente respetado para tocar al primogénito Stark de manera demandante, especialmente cuando se había vuelto un rey—¿Estas enamorado de Jon?—Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, desde niños no dejaba de estar a su lado, como un guardián, entrenando juntos, comiendo juntos y sino fuera por las ordenes de su madre también lo habría llevado a dormir con él.  
—…—Robb guardo silencio, pensativo, siempre intento no pensar demasiado en su hermano de esa forma. ¿Qué es lo que haría Jon si se llegaba a enterar?, no sabría como actuar y por eso, siempre terminaba negando todo, no por miedo a que su reputación se manchara, sino al rechazo de él—No, no me atrae…—contestó aún de espaldas.

—¡Eso es mentira!—Dijo Theon colocándose enfrente suyo—Recuerdo bien como lo mirabas—Robb se hizo para atrás al ver las acciones de su compañero, mirando a los lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Theon empezaba a desnudarse delante suyo—lo mirabas con deseo cada que se vestían en la armería—Robb negaba con el rostro sin hacer nada, recordando el perfecto níveo en la piel de Jon cada que lo acompañaba a rasurarse, la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba cuando lo pillaba mirándole—…recuerdas como te sentías cuando estabas sobre él?—Dijo el otro hombre acercándose a Robb, tomando su mano para llevarla a su propio cuerpo—¿Lo recuerdas?—volvió a preguntar cuando miro como Robb cerraba los ojos.

Era cierto, sus entrenamientos, todas las veces que pelaban o jugaban, el siempre trato de ganar, no solo por su orgullo como el heredero legitimo, sino que, derrotar a Jon y tenerlo tan solo unos momentos a su merced, solo unos segundos eran suficientes para anhelar la victoria con creces.

—…si…—Contestó Robb abriendo los ojos con pesadez, sin apartarse—pero él ha hecho sus votos ya—dijo bajando la mirada, solo encontrándose con la desnudez del Greyjoy.

—Pero yo no…—Hablo antes de besarlo, aprovechándose del recuerdo del bastardo en el muro. Casi seguro de que no volvería a verlo.

Theón aún recordaba bien esa noche, poco tiempo habían durado juntos desde esa primera vez, pero había sido algo desesperado, pasional, glorioso…cada fuga ocasional, cada vez en batalla, todo lo que había luchado por Robb no podía ser en vano ¡No lo sería!, no permitiría que el bastardo se quedara con lo que tanto trabajo le costo conseguir.

—Lord Greyjoy…—Un hombre con la armadura de kraken apareció tras él, agitado—Lady Asha ya despertó y Robb Stark quiere hablar con ella—Dijo el hombre y la sonrisa de Theon se amplio un poco pero de inmediato se forzó a desaparecerla.

—Vamos con ella—

Su plan estaba caminando y ya nada podía detenerlo.

—Es inaceptable que no hubieras estado con él—La critica se alzo pronto en la mesa de la reina, los Lannister, el Mormont y Daenarys discutían de los sucesos. El como habían atacado a Arya Stark, el incendio aparentemente provocado por Asha Greyjoy y el ataque a Jon.

—Es un hombre capaz, debía haber sido capaz de defenderse el mismo—Dijo Jorah en defensa de Lord Stark ante la acusación de Jaime. Se había notado molesto cuando se entero, él mismo había ido a ver a Arya por ordenes de la reina y posteriormente busco a Jon, encontrándolo en el bosque tiritando como si estuviera helado, pero con una fiebre espantosa mientras la nieve lo cubría.

—Parece bastante conveniente para los Stark que una vez hecha la alianza su prometido muera y deje a Robb Stark como parte de la realeza—Se quejo el rubio mayor cruzándose de brazos, todos sabían que se había visto sospechoso, pero aún no podían dudar, no públicamente.

—Debo admitir que suena así y atacar a la pequeña Arya suena como una coartada muy buena—Dijo Tyrion de acuerdo con su hermano haciendo que Daenerys suspirara, no quería creer que los Stark, los honorables Stark estaban intentando eliminar a lo que quedaba de su familia.

—Es posible, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta comprobar lo que sucedió, los del norte son muy fieros cuando se les acusa—Jorah intervenía, él mismo había sido del norte, si declaraban como enemigos a los Stark, volvería a pasar lo mismo que en la guerra de los cinco reyes.

—Pero tampoco podemos pasar por alto un acto como este…—La reina por fin hablaba, recordando el rostro pálido de Jon, temblando en su cama y sin Robb Stark a su lado.

—Si me permite majestad, quiero reparar mi salida de la guardia real…—Jaime volvía a tomar la palabra, llamando la atención de todos, su comportamiento extraño había puesto la atención de varias personas sobre él y al parecer, su odio a los Stark seguía vigente. Sin embargo, si los Stark eran realmente los enemigos, necesitarían la alianza de aquellos quienes más los despreciaban.

Robb, mientras tanto, se hallaba junto con su madre analizaba con vehemencia a la mujer Greyjoy. Completamente sana y despierta enfrente suyo, se le veía un poco pálida, perdida, pero definitivamente consiente.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice?—Robb estaba enojado, la habían encontrado cerca del incendio, ebria, completamente perdida en el alcohol y con una cicatriz dudosa en el abdomen.

—Usted no debe dudar de mi palabra—Dijo Asha intentando no tocarse la cabeza a pesar de lo mareada que se encontraba. No recordaba bien lo que había sucedido, solo despertar por sus hombres rodeada de cosas quemadas—Ya he ayudado varias veces al norte para que muestren duda ante mi apoyo—Se defendió, eran los únicos invitados que permanecían aún en esa orilla aislada del mundo a parte de la reina. Los demás y por sugerencia obligatoria de la misma se habían marchado para evitar más escandalo.

—Si me has mentido, tu amistad con la reina no te protegerá—Conminó Robb solemne y ella solo lanzo una mirada áspera y de desagrado por el Stark, no lo conocía del todo, pero no le agradaba las amenazas.

—No es quien para amenazarme Lord—Expresó, tratando de no mostrar importancia a las palabras ajenas. Ella sabía bien que había despertado como la principal sospechosa, pero no permitiría a nadie que la acusara sin pruebas, mucho menos que intentara intimidarla—Y le recuerdo que si a mi no me protege mi amistad con nuestra reina a usted tampoco lo protegerán sus amoríos con mi hermano—La kraken y el lobo se miraron hostiles, ambos tenían armas que usar, aunque, sin dudar, Asha tenía un escudo muy fuerte.

—Por su bien…mi lady—Robb la miro desde lo alto, avanzando hacía ella con pasos regios, aprovechando su fuerte complexión para hacerla retroceder en aquella habitación donde solo ambos estaban—Espero que usted no haya atacado a mi príncipe—Dijo mirando como la mujer pasaba saliva, no tenía miedo de sus amenazas, bien podía tener algo en su contra, pero si ella decidía atacar a Jon, no dudaría en usar a todo el norte para protegerlo.

Cuando ambos terminaron con sus amenazas, Asha escupió al suelo cerca de él, saliendo enfadada del salón principal, incluso empujando a su hermano en el proceso, pero él no la siguió, se apresuro a adentrarse y acercarse a Robb, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a la mujer.

—Robb ¿Cómo te ha ido?—Preguntó Theon acercándose, les había permitido hablar a solas sin temor alguno, seguro de que su hermana no representaría ningún problema para él, pero en cuanto termino su pregunta sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba ligeramente del suelo, con la mano de Robb sobre su garganta.

—Hablaste con tu hermana de nosotros—Acusó Robb peligroso, indiferente a la actitud de miedo fingido que tenía Theon, él había actuado impulsivo la primera vez y por lastima la segunda ocasión, pero no volvería a errar una tercera.

—Lo…lo siento, no volverá a pasar…—Se disculpó Theon sin saber realmente qué es lo que lo había molestado. Él aún no había hablado del beso en el bosque, esperando todavía a que su hermana se recuperara.

—No, no sucederá—Aseguró presionando más el agarre—y no quiero verte ni a ti, ni a ningún Greyjoy cerca de Jon otra vez—Amenazó dando un último apretón para luego dejarlo atrás.

—…es una mala estrategia la que estas tomando Robb—Su madre se colocó a su lado luego de permanecer silenciosa. Cabizbaja, pensando si debía mencionar el desentierro de Talisa, su hijo ya estaba teniendo suficientes problemas ahora para que mencionara aquello.

—Siempre has estado a mi lado madre, aconsejándome…—Empezó a hablar Robb en camino a su propia habitación, donde Jon aún descansaba por ordenes suyas—y nunca te he escuchado—lo dijo casi como un lamento pero aún fiero por el encuentro con los Greyjoy—tenías razón, volví a arruinar lo bueno que tenía—dijo recordando como lo habían nombrado rey del norte e inmediatamente se había enamorado de Talisa, siendo su amor y egoísmo la causa de su propia caída.

—Robb yo no quise decir eso—Intento aminorar su madre, sabiendo que había sido un golpe duro para ella y había actuado con enfado al ver que Robb podría provocar un conflicto con la corona y los Greyjoy a la vez.

—Lo hiciste madre, pero no te culpo—Habló recordando el aspecto maltratado de Jon en su propia cama y con la compañía de los Lannister, presionando la mandíbula y apresurando el paso—Yo tengo la culpa de todo—Había entregado la oportunidad perfecta no solo a los Lannister, sino a cualquiera para poder romper la alianza con la reina—la última vez cometí el error de elegir a la persona equivocada, pero esta vez no es así—Ambos estaban enfrente de la habitación principal—no dejare que nadie vuelva a pasar sobre los Stark—Se prometía abriendo la puerta de la habitación que ahora compartiría con Jon, mostrando a Jaime Lannister justo a un lado suyo, hablando amenamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Interrogó avanzando rápido y con Catelyn tras suyo, igualmente molesta mirando como Robb recibía un pergamino del rubio.

—Robb, tranquilízate—Dijo Jon con voz firme, aún enfadado con él por obligarlo a permanecer encerrado en su habitación—El estará aquí para supervisar a Arya, aprobará o no su acceso a la guardia real....y también…—El Targaryen desvió la mirada, sabía bien como recibiría la noticia. 

—Y será tu escolta real dentro de Winterfell…—La mirada de Jaime y Robb se enfrentaron, Robb con saña y enfado y Jaime tan solo mostrando una sonrisa arrogante, incluso divertida al ver al lobo obligado a aceptarlo.

—Si tiene alguna queja “mi Lord”—Dijo despectivo Jaime, burlón, el jamás había considerado a Robb digno de sus cargos y títulos—puede hablar directamente con su majestad, con mi hermano si le parece menos intimidante…—presionó Jaime, sabiendo que el otro no tenía una sola oportunidad para refutar contra Daenerys después de lo mal que había manejado la situación en su boda.

—Tú…—Avanzo, pero la mano de Jon enfrente suyo, recién levantado del descanso largo se interpusieron entre él y el Lannister, y, para tormento de Robb en defensa del rubio—…Jon…—hablo despacio, dudando de su actitud fiera tan solo al ver la mirada del de negro sobre él.

—Sir Jaime, Lady Stark, permítanme un momento con él—Pidió Jon, haciendo que el rubio saliera obediente junto con una molesta Catelyn, dando una última sonrisa mordaz al Stark mientras pasaba a su lado.

—¿Ahora proteges al mata-reyes?—Preguntó indignado por la actuación de Jon claramente protectora sobre el desertor de la guardia real—supongo que me lo merezco…—dijo lastimado por la mirada que pesaba sobre él.

—No seas necio ni arrogante—Hablo Jon empezando alistarse para salir, no soportaba estar más tiempo encerrado—lo que paso entre tu y tu escudero no tienen nada que ver—afirmó con algo de recncor escondido al recordad el beso entre él y Theon—Ah sido una orden de Daenerys—Dijo llamándola por su nombre por primera vez, siempre lo había evitado por respeto a Robb, sabiendo que el llamarla con tanta confianza despertarían dudas en el otro, pero ahora ya no tenia motivos para reservarse ciertas actitudes—…y estoy de acuerdo con ella, en que un miembro de su confianza y de la mía esté aquí para confirmar que aún sigue en pie la alianza Targaryen Stark—Recalco lo último para imponerse sobre Robb, aún sabiendo que no era del todo cierto que confiaba en el hermano de Tyrion.

—Jon—Robb quería preguntarle acerca de su malestar, el porque fue hallado en tan mal estado, pues Sam había dicho que solo era fatiga, algo que no creyó en absoluto—…si esto te hace sentir seguro…—termino sin atreverse a decir nada más, dejando que Jon saliera sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos—…lo siento..—


	15. Lamento de invierno

—“De la magia sangrienta lo único que puede nacer es la obscuridad”—Jon murmuraba la frase que había encontrado en ese viejo libro una y otra vez, intentando descifrar el significado de las palabras de Melisandre, ambos habían pactado un trato, pero…el solo debía dar su vida a cambio cuando llegara el momento, no más, no menos…

—Es un tema peligroso para pasar el rato…—Jon no lo había escuchado llegar y había cerrado el libro de inmediato, pero el hombre, tan confianzudamente como siempre le había quitado el libro de las manos sin dificultad—¿Le preocupa lo que paso la última vez príncipe?—Jaime miro el libro gastado, muy seguramente se lo había prestado su amigo el maestre.

—Creí que nos llamaríamos por nuestro nombre Sir…—Dijo Jon sonriendo amable, tomando el libro de regreso y empezando a caminar, aún no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de Jaime, que, de no ser por su entrenamiento con Arya estaría todo el tiempo detrás suyo, como una sombra—No es necesario que estés siempre vigilándome—Le hablo tuteándolo sin miedo a que lo escucharan, era respetuoso sí, pero también sabía comportarse con amigos.

—Lo es si quiero cumplir con mi palabra a la reina, tiene la mala fama de dejar en cenizas a sus enemigos—Hablo haciendo que ambos soltaran una risa corta—pero…—Jaime detuvo su paso haciendo que el otro lo mirara—es en serio lobo dragón, la magia es un tema peligroso—Por un momento se perdió en la mirada de Jon, no precisamente observándolo a él, más bien, recordando las profecías que se habían cumplido como promesas sobre el destino de Cersei.

—Jaime—Jon toco el hombro del rubio, haciendo que este despertara de sus pensamientos, parecía a verse perdido en ellos. 

—Solo quiero dejar en claro que es un tema peligroso—Dijo mirando a la castaña Stark avanzar hacía ellos en compañía del Lord de Winterfell—No me di cuenta de que ya era hora de las miradas amenazantes de su hermano—se quejo burlón avanzando con Jon al encuentro de los hermanos Stark.

—No es mi hermano…—Corrigió sin malicia acercándose a ellos, notando los ojos fríos que dirigía Robb a Jaime. Los primeros días de su estancia había intentado ponerlo a hacer un sinfín de tareas, sin embargo, el Lannister se negó a cada una alegando la orden estricta de la reina y que no era un simple mozo como le había ordenado ser al Greyjoy—Robb—Jon hizo una pequeña reverencia cortes con el rostro, aún no había olvidado lo que había pasado con Theon, pero debía admitir que ya no estaba tan enfadado como en un principio, de hecho, estaba más preocupado por el constante cansancio que sentía y las marcas recurrentes que empezaban a aparecer en su cuerpo.  
—Es hora de que entrenes a Arya en sus deberes de la guardia real—Habló Robb solemne, mucho más serio y tajante desde que Jaime se había hospedado en su castillo.

—Me doy cuenta, ¿Qué otra excusa tendrías para alejarme del príncipe?—Atestó sin importarle la hostilidad venidera después de su honestidad. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus encuentros con el Stark.

—No abuses de mi hospitalidad Lannister—Robb pasó a su lado y como si de un intercambio se tratara Jaime quedó a un lado de Arya y Robb de Jon, caminando en diferentes direcciones.

—El empieza a parecerse cada vez más a mi padre—Comento Arya caminando al patio, apenas recuperada de su última herida, ella misma había insistido en continuar con sus tareas a pesar de la herida sin cicatrizar, excusándose en su entrenamiento para vigilar su casa y averiguar de que había tratado el asunto con la sombra que intento matarla.

—Un hombre honorable…—Continuó Jaime y Arya le lanzo una mirada dudosa, sabiendo bien el rechazo que tenía el rubio por los Stark, o al menos la mayoría de ellos—…honorable, más no de mi agrado…—guiño un ojo a la menor, dando una última mirada a Jon. 

La reina le había pedido vigilarlo y entrenar a la nueva integrante de su guardia, pero las palabras de su hermano eran las que realmente le causaban mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo.

“—Vamos, no tengo miedo a un par de lobos de nieve—Había dicho Jaime cuando Tyrion lo intervino después de que Daenerys aceptara su propuesta, pero Tyrion movía la cabeza dubitativamente, ese gesto que hacía cuando estaba seguro de sus palabras.  
—No es de los Stark de quien debes cuidar tus espaldas hermano, ellos siempre atacaran por enfrente, honorable…pero poco efectivo—hablo Tyrion al mayor, mirando discretamente al patio en dirección del hermano mayor de los Greyjoy—es por ellos que debes mantenerte alerta—Murmuro antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente con la reina, dejándolo en aquel frio y blanco territorio.”

A su vez, los varones Stark caminaban uno al lado del otro, alejándose de todos.

—He notado que te llevas bien con él—Lacónico, Robb avanzaba mirando al frente. Había estado dándole vueltas a todos los problemas que habían emergido desde su boda, incluyendo la estancia de Jaime y nuevamente la de Theon, aunque, él último invitado lo había pedido el mismo, era mejor tener un rehén en esos momentos tal cual su padre había hecho. Asha había demostrado sus intenciones faltando a su boda y siendo la principal sospechosa de todo el ataque.

—Robb…—Murmuro su nombre, era verdad que charlaba mucho Jaime, pero no era precisamente por gusto, apreciaba su compañía, por supuesto, pero le hacía bastante difícil mantener su compostura cuando el cansancio lo atacaba, o una herida se mostraba en su cuerpo—Debes concentrarte más en tus deberes que en las personas con las que me relaciono—puntualizo sin entrar en detalles, de cierta manera agradecía la riña que habían tenido, no se había mostrado desnudo a Robb en ninguna ocasión y el otro se mostraba respetuoso con esa decisión, probablemente adjudicándolo a su pelea.

—Parte de mis deberes como tu compañero es protegerte—Jon detuvo un momento su paso, pero lo retomo inmediatamente, casi sin ser percibido, no acostumbraba usar esas palabras, eran palabras que no aceptaba del todo, para él, Robb seguía siendo Robb, sin ningún titulo que lo definiera.

—¿Qué informes te han dado?—Preguntó Jon después de soltar un suspiro, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la “relación” que llevaban desde que inicio su compromiso.

—Me doy cuenta de que desvías la conversación Jon—Dijo completamente seguro de que así era—pero están hablando de hombres negros en los alrededores…tus hombres hablan de demonios…—Contestó y Jon supo inmediatamente que se refería al pueblo de los hombres libres—no han hecho nada llamativo, nada que un ladrón no pudiera hacer…sin embargo…—él ya había pasado por eso una vez, no había creído en los “cuentos de la tata” y habían resultado tan reales como sus propias manos.

—…debemos prepararnos…—dijo Jon. Aunque realmente no sabía a quien recurrir, las hechiceras rojas para él no eran una opción, ni siquiera para la corte, Varys y la misma Daenerys desconfiaban de todas ellas—podríamos…—pensaba seguir hablando pero su mirada empezó a ponerse borrosa, haciendo que frotara uno de sus ojos para poder estabilizar su visión, cada día era un dolor distinto mezclado con agotamiento y sueño.

—¿Qué sucede?—Se apresuro el cobrizo al notar su gesto—has estado actuando extraño…—Dijo negándose a dar un paso más. Jon no lograba engañarlo pese a todo el esfuerzo que ponía en ello, incluso había desistido de algunas misiones de reconocimiento.

—Es solo cansancio…—Afirmo dando el paso nuevamente, no se sentía del todo mal, solo había momentos en los que sentí a como si toda la energía que tenía al despertar desapareciera de un momento a otro.

—¿Ya no estas acostumbrado al invierno?—Preguntó Robb, no como una burla, ni como un juego, sino como una duda sincera y sin ofensa, sabía que Jon, a pesar de su linaje Targaryen, era un norteño hecho y derecho, le sorprendía ver los ligeros temblores que ocultaba bajos su capa o los movimientos rígidos que tenía en sus entrenamientos con el frio invernal.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión de la magia Robb?—Preguntó Jon súbitamente y sin mirarlo. Sabía que él había sido obligado a cumplir un trato con Melisandre, un trato del que no había querido hablar a nadie y que no había logrado cumplir, pero quería saber que es lo que opinaba de ella, al menos de lo que se provocaba con su magia. 

—…creo que es peligrosa…—Robb hablo serio, los Targaryen eran famosos por su sangre “mágica” o al menos tenían esa creencia, pues eran los únicos capaces de domar dragones y pasar por el fuego sin quemarse, sin embargo, la misma familia real, rehuía a tratar con magos y brujas—pero lo que me preocupa en realidad son las personas que la usan—sabía que en manos de la joven reina no era un peligro, al menos no en ese momento, pero en manos de brujas o hechiceros era algo a lo cual debía temer.

—Eres más sentado que antes—Elogió Jon con cierto alivio, le preocupaba que tomara sus palabras como simples tonterías o cuentos.

—Jon, soy un hombre común y yo no vi a la magia directamente como lo han hecho tu, Arya, Bran o tu amigo el maestre…—dijo tomando su hombro y presionando con poca fuerza—pero creo plenamente en cada una de tus palabras y si crees que debemos prepararnos, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo—Jon lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba esa clase de apoyo de parte de él-

—Gracias Robb—Aún intrigado por el cambio que había tomado la conversación. No podía negar su alivio, pues, desde su reencuentro no había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus cualidades como líder.

—Y, por favor—Pidió el de ojos claros, acercándose —confía en mi como yo en ti—Jon asintió, lo que había pasado entre ambos no debía ser causa de desconfianza a la hora de tomar decisiones respecto a su gente.

—De acuerdo—Robb sonrió, dando una especie de aprobación con un gesto de su rostro, empezando a retomar el paso a su lado, ambos conversando de diferentes asuntos como lideres que eran y dejando a un lado, al menos por el momento su relación.

A lo lejos, dos mujeres conversaban de los últimos sucesos en Winterfell

—Al menos ya se sonríen otra vez…—Comentó Sansa a un lado de su madre, mirando de lejos a sus dos hermanos. Jon en un principio lo había evitado por completo, y Robb no había hecho otra cosa que acercarse, provocando más rechazo de parte del ex cuervo, pero ahora lucían mucho más tranquilos.

—Robb podrá ser obstinado, pero también es como tu padre…sabe cuando debe dar espacio y cuando acercarse…—Murmuro Catelyn con cierta nostalgia al ver como Jon le sonreía a su hijo, aunque era un sentimiento bastante opacado por las noticias que había recabado junto a su hija. Por fin habían logrado encontrar el cuerpo de la ex mujer de Robb, pero para miedo y desgracia de los Stark, ese alguien que profano su cuerpo, también extrajo los restos de su hijo no nato, abandonando a la mujer sin vida como si se tratara de basura.

—¿Cuándo les diremos sobre Talisa?—Preguntó sombría Sansa, Robb empezaba a sospechar de sus acciones y no ocultaría por más tiempo algo de lo que su hermano tenía derecho a saber.

—Mañana, deja que Robb y el Snow se reconcilien—Confirmo Catelyn a su hija mirando como su hijo se alejaba con Jon a su lado.

—De acuerdo…—Contesto Sansa sorprendida por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba su madre de Jon, al parecer, por fin lo estaba aceptando en su familia.

—Iré a descansar—Catelyn se alejo de su hija, avanzando a pasos lentos por todos los alrededores de su castillo. Mirando cada mesa, cada ventana y el suelo de madera, todo dentro de ella estaba dañado, pero allí seguía…demasiadas guerras, demasiado fuego. Un milagro en verdad el verlo mantenerse aún en pie, uno que agradecía poder mirar.

Era una pena que debiera dejar de admirar su fortuna para comunicar otra desagradable noticia a su primogénito. Apenas habían sobrevivido a otra adversidad y ya debía ensombrecer su andar, aunque…ya pensarán como arreglarlo, estaba segura de que Robb era fuerte y si languidecía, seguramente Jon Snow le ayudaría a sobrellevarlo.

—Me estoy volviendo vieja…—Suspiro con una cortes y pequeña sonrisa al pensar en el Snow. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos, miro al Greyjoy salir del castillo, haciéndola enfadar nuevamente. Desde que Robb le había permitido quedarse nuevamente parecía más un invitado que el mozo que había prometido ser—¿A dónde va cada día?—Preguntó Catelyn a uno de los guardias.

—Mi señora, es algo vergonzoso de decir, pero ese hombre siempre se dirige al burdel—Catelyn frunció el seño, los rumores de la mutilación de su hombría fueron confirmados por Sansa—…todos sabemos que no puede gozar de esas mujeres, no sé como puede estar allí…—Agregó el guardia casi avergonzado haciendo recordar a Catelyn las veces que Little Finger había conspirado en contra de su esposo.

—Acompáñeme—Ordeno siendo seguida por el guardia de cerca, tratando de ser lo más sigilosos posibles al seguir al Greyjoy. Ella nunca confió del todo en ese muchacho y no fue una sorpresa ver como el joven kraken se desviaba de su camino al burdel para ir a un lugar más lejano, una especie de casa a las orillas del pueblo y a los inicios del bosque—¿Quién es esa mujer?—Preguntó Catelyn afilando la mirada al ver al Greyjoy recibido por una anciana.

—Mi lady, debería ir yo solo—Dijo el guardia haciendo que la mujer asintiera mientras dejaba al hombre colarse en esa casona, no debería ser problema un joven desarmado y una mujer vieja para uno de sus guardias, sin embargo, la preocupación no desaparecía solo se acrecentaba con el murmulló solitario del viento y cada minuto que su guardia pasaba sin regresar.

—No fue una buena idea quedarse sola mi lady—Catelyn dio un salto al escuchar la fría voz de un hombre a su lado, girándose para encontrar un hombre totalmente de negro, sacando una daga de su manga para atacarla rápidamente, cortando sus brazos cuando esta se cubrió para defender su lastimado rostro—Mi lady…—Dijo el hombre con un deje de decepción cuando la mujer intento tomar sus muñecas para detenerle—¿Tanto le molesta volver a verme?—Habló de nuevo con ese tono norteño y lóbrego que tanto le caracterizó una vez.

—¿¡Cómo sigues aquí!?—Pregunto exigente la antigua dama de Winterfell, notando la sonrisa fría del sujeto delante de ella, sus ojos eran obscuros como una joya maligna y su piel estaba ennegrecida por manchas de enfermedad, pero su sonrisa estirada y macabra seguían allí—¿¡Qué es lo que estas haciendo con el Greyjoy!?—Pregunto nuevamente la dama haciéndolo reír.

—¿Yo? ¿Con el Greyjoy? El se encuentra a años de poder servirme—Su nariz se arrugo ante la mención del isleño, pero su sonrisa no desapareció, era una mezcla de asco y arrogancia la resaltaba su rostro podrido.

Catelyn lo miro con rabia, sacando una vieja daga de su manga, cortando la garganta de su enemigo, pero no guardo silencio.

—No—La mujer tambaleo en sus piernas y sus manos se bajaron. Otra vez se hallaba mirando al vacío. 

—Si…—El sujeto sonrió, la sangre no brotaba por su piel azulada—Y esto solo es el inicio, pronto su futura nieta nos pertenecerá…al igual que su hija, su hijo y todo lo que quede de su familia—Catelyn dio una paso para atrás e intento correr a la cabaña donde el guardia había desaparecido. 

Caminando a tropezones en el camino cada vez más nevado. Azotando la puerta amadamada con sus manos al escuchar la risa del hombre que la perseguía. 

—¡Corra! ¡Corra!—Catelyn cayo de rodillas cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente ante ella. 

Dos pares de ojos la miraban desde lo alto. Los de una mujer abrazando su vientre frente a la chimenea y los de su guardia decapitado. 

—¡Tu!—Ella mascullo al ver a Theon de espaldas a ella, pero mostrando las manos sucias de sangre—Otra vez nos traicionaste—Ella ni siquiera se levanto del suelo al escuchar el quejido adolorido de Theon.

—¡Toda la culpa la tiene Jon Snow!, Sino fuera por él, todos en Winterfell seriamos felices—Dijo Theon crespo y alterado, mientras al hombre que iba detrás entrar sin cuidado a la cabaña.

—Ya se acabaron los juegos—El hombre ladeo su rostro y cuello casi disfrutando de lo que estaba por hacer. Levantando por el cabello a la vieja dama que ni siquiera gritó mientras levantaba con gracia y ansiedad el cuchillo en sus manos.

—…lo siento…—La Stark cerro sus ojos y murmuro al aire, recordando las veces que había culpado al niño bastardo en vez del al Greyjoy, el mismo “bastardo” que había protegido a su familia en incontables ocasiones y que le había dado su palabra para cuidar de ellos nuevamente—…lo siento Jon Snow…—Las palabras murieron en el viento helado mientras un golpe seco se escucho en la cabaña. 

La muerte por fin había llegado y estaba asentada en las puertas de su casa.


	16. Memorias de muerte

Estaba de pie, con las manos sobre la espada desenfundada brindando un último tributo honorable. Se sentía como si el mismo hubiera sido quien le corto la cabeza, el que la llevo a su muerte. Bajaba el arma con la diestra y con la zurda encendía la hoguera que cremaría su cuerpo. Escuchaba también los rezos distantes que los norteños le dedicaban…pero ninguno lograban calmar su ira…su tristeza…

Habían encontrado a su madre a las puertas del castillo, con la pie pálida como solo la muerte podía conceder, con su cuerpo perfectamente vestido y teñido del carmín derramando de su delgado cuello, ese que había sido unido a su cabeza decapitada como burla a su propia resurrección y no podía hacer nada… 

El dolor y la preocupación había embargado Winterfell nuevamente, pero no lloraría, ni uno solo de los últimos lobos Stark lo haría. Sin lagrimas, sin llanto, los cuatro se mantuvieron fríos y firmes como el hielo de la muralla. Mostrándole fortaleza a su gente hasta que el funeral por fin llego a su final.

La gente poco a poco se iba, dejándolos solo con sus plegarias, todos mirando las caras apesadumbradas de los hijos del norte antes de que su matriarca fuera poco a poco convertida en cenizas. 

—Jon—Una mano se poso sobre el hombro del de negro y este se giro aturdido. Dos días buscaron por todas partes a la mujer perdida, no había rastro de ella en ningún lugar. La pista más cercana había sido el guardia que desapareció junto con ella, pero nada que pudiera indicarles que es lo que había ocurrido—Si me permiten un consejo…—Jon miro a su escolta aún confuso por la interrupción, intentaba ayudarle.

—No se lo permito—Todos detuvieron su andar nada más al escuchar al primogénito. Robb solamente había girado su rostro para verlo apenas de reojo, mostrando los dientes y el aliento cálido en el frio, conteniendo cada palabra.

—Tengo conocimiento en muchos campos de batalla—Intentó Jaime sin querer retarlo, pero solo miro sus ojos azules profundos e indescifrables pero más afilados que cualquier hoja de espada—Es de sabios escuchar el consejo de un hombre con experiencia—Inculco Jaime, pero su segundo intento tuvo mucho menos fuerza que el primero.

—También lo es el ser prudente y respetar el luto de el casa que lo hospeda—Contesto Robb sin gesticulación alguna para luego retirarse del lugar, dejando al rubio solo después de hacer un gesto para que toda su familia anduviera detrás suyo. Ninguno reprocho su llamado ni se aparto de su lado…eran una familia, una manada…

—No entiendo tu interés por el Snow—Una voz se escucho detrás de Jaime, quien solo miró la espalda del viejo cuervo alejarse de él junto con los demás de su sangre. Sus ojos se veían cansados, angustiados por pesares que no podía terminar de concretar y esa declaración de guerra, tan clara y palpable, no hacía más que hundirlo más en ese estado.

—No deberías llamarle Snow a un príncipe—Reprendió Jaime al Greyjoy a su lado solo después de sus cavilaciones. Este ya portaba una armadura y una espada, poco a poco recuperando su posición como peleador y no como un mozo.

—El no es un príncipe—Jaime se volteo totalmente, por primera vez ignorando a los Stark. Sabía de los arranques de los Greyjoy, una casa inútil a su parecer, sino fuera por los barcos que construían y su conocimiento en los mares no serían más que otros tantos como los Tyrel, afortunados de pasar de sirvientes a amigos del rey.

—Debes cuidar tu lengua, no todos aquí son tan tolerantes como Lord Stark—Dijo casi con recelo por tener que llamar Lord a Robb, aún sintiendo la mirada fría sobre su piel.

—¿Qué es lo qué haces aquí Lannister?—Preguntó el Greyjoy agudizando su mirada, tratando de buscar algo de información en los ojos del escolta—De entre todos los guardias…¿Por qué tu?—Indagó más. Desde un principio su presencia le había intrigado, probablemente no solo a él, pero nadie se había atrevido a averiguar—¿Qué te interesa a ti del Snow?—Volvió a preguntar, casi exigiendo una respuesta. 

—La reina me obligo a venir aquí, era esto o la muralla—Mintió sínicamente al que no dejaba de mirarlo, quien, después de un silencio largo intercambio una sonrisa desagradable.

—Tu hermano, el enano—Hablo el Greyjoy y dio una mirada a la expresión del mayor. Se había quedado quieto en el acto, alertado—la segunda vez que estuvo aquí él me insulto—Relato sin dejar de verlo a la cara, pero, contrario a lo que imagino, una sonrisa se formo en su rosotro.

—Mi hermano suele insultar a todo el mundo, es un mal habito que no ha intentado corregir—Contestó Jaime empezando a andar de nuevo. No caería en provocaciones.

—Le quise invitar al burdel, pero el me rechazo—Jaime escucho acerca de los hermanos Grayjoy, arrogantes, difíciles—¿Tu qué dices?—Preguntó Theon invitando al rubio, pero antes de que el Lannister pudiera rechazar la invitación, recordó la advertencia que le había dado su hermano. “Ellos son el enemigo”.

—Porque no—Termino por aceptar, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si se alejaba un poco de su príncipe?

Más no tomo demasiado tiempo en arrepentirse. Bebidas frías, una compañía indeseable y el constante presentimiento de que Jon estaría en ese momento con el Lord de Winterfell consolándolo con devoción, una escena que claramente le asqueaba, no hacían más que irritarle, incitándole a beber. 

—¿Por qué me invitaste?—Preguntó Jaime, mirando como las mujeres se aproximaban al isleño sin importar el viejo rumor de su ausencia de virilidad, tentado a mirar su entrepierna y dándose cuenta en ese momento que el alcohol era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Lo estaba haciendo pensar en tonterías.

—¿Por qué?—Repitió la pregunta con ironía. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa de la vieja casona de bebidas y placer—¿Por qué no? Eres un extraño en Winterfell, yo también, ambos somos considerados traidores, ¿Qué otro motivo se necesita?—“Pero yo me arrastro por un perdón” pensó Jaime, intentando contenerse, quería saber quien era él en verdad, que clase de amenaza representaba para que Tyrion lo tomara en consideración—Quería librarte un rato de ese pesado trabajo que tienes—Bromeo el arquero volviendo a quejarse del príncipe, y Jaime, a pesar de su calma casi inmutable, tubo que contener su lengua, empezaba a perder la paciencia con ese hombre. No le agradaba que un don nadie pretencioso insultará al hombre que se le entregaría como recompensa—¿Cuáles son tu tipo?—Pregunto el Greyjoy ajeno a su disgusto, llamando a varias mujeres a la mesa.

—En realidad no tengo un tipo—Contestó de mala gana, dudando de la seguridad de aquel lugar. Todo empezaba a tornarse más extraño. Las risas y los gritos seguían, pero una espesa neblina empezaba a ser notoria a través de las borrosas y sucias ventanas.

—Todos tenemos uno—Aseguro el otro pidiendo que le llenaran su vaso semivacío, notando que el escolta había dejado de beber y se concentraba en el exterior.

Jaime, en respuesta a su sospechosa cortesía, levanto el tarro al aire, enseñándoselo y bebiendo un sorbo largo y tendido, mirando las mujeres del establecimiento coquetear con los hombres que yacían allí desde que ellos llegaron. No se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero no había entrado ni una sola alma desde hace horas.

—Pues yo no tengo—Mintió otra vez, ignorando a las mujeres que bailaban para entretenerlos; las pelirrojas, las castañas, a todas las alejaba, poniendo deliberada indiferencia hacía las escasas rubias, realmente detestaba a las últimas…y, quizá solo por eso, Winterfell le pareció tan tranquila y acogedora cuando llego, no había nada que le recordara a la mujer que había amado, su dorado melena…su fiera actitud, o su delicada piel…no había rastros de ella por ningún lado.

—¿Quieres una?—Preguntó el Greyjoy con vulgaridad, notando el desconcierto de su compañía, cada vez más distante de su charla.

—No, de momento debo…—Iba a rechazar la oferta cuando sintió su lengua adormecida, torpe. ¿Qué es lo que realmente debía hacer? 

Y, como si los dioses, si es que existían, le dieran una respuesta a su vaga pregunta, una mujer de cabellos negros y tez blanca se acerco a Theon, sentándose en su regazo. Jaime no pudo evitar una sonrisa, allí estaba su recompensa, en helado y austero Norte, ese mismo que había sido entregado a un niño que no lo merecía, que no había sacrificado lo suficiente para tenerlo—debo de moderarme, no estoy libre de mis obligaciones aún—Dijo dejando su tarro en su mesa, recordando a aquel que custodiaba, al hombre de sangre real, el feroz dragón de batalla pero también el joven noble bastardo que había cedido la corona por dos ocasiones.

—¿Seguro?—Preguntó de nuevo el “anfitrión” de ese evento. Pero Jaime estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos. 

Jon era similar a su difunta amante; Era atractivo, fuerte, capaz y amaba a su familia, tal como Cersei lo hizo en su momento, pero, también, era todo lo contrario; Un mestizo, un varon, y sobre todo, un hombre vivo. Jon era la clara recompensa a todo lo que había perdido…él debería ser suyo ¿O no? Ya había salvado los siete reinos en dos ocasiones, había sacrificado a sus hijos, su amante, su amiga…entonces…¿Por qué el Stark tenía a Jon y no él?, ¿Qué prueba le hacía falta superar?...¿Cuánto más debía esperar para por fin reclamar aquello que le fue destinado?

—Vamos Sir…en este momento deben seguir con sus viejas tradiciones, rezando por la perdida, no nos quieren ahí…—Comentó Theon haciendo que el rubio despertara, con un semblante cambiado, severo.

—De hecho, temo que debo retirarme por hoy, estoy seguro que el príncipe ya se encuentra libre—Dijo Jaime levantándose animado por la expectativa, pero una mano en su brazo detuvo.

—Vamos, no rechaces a la señorita—Theon hablo insistente y Jaime frunció el seño cuando la mujer de cabellos negros se le acerco.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en mi presencia Greyjoy?—Preguntó alejando con el brazo a la mujer que se le había ofrecido, parándose delante de Theon de manera imponente, empezando a molestarse de las obvias intenciones de retenerlo allí.

—No hay interés, solo es amabilidad—Contestó lento, mirando los movimientos del rubio, apartando también al par de mujeres que le habían estado mimando la noche—estar tanto tiempo con ese…bastardo usurpador—Hablo para referirse al Targaryen nuevamente. Precipitando la espada de Jaime justo frente a su rostro, haciéndole callar. 

—Una carroña traidora que chilla por las caricias de un Stark no puede insultar al príncipe de los siete reinos—Apuntó Jaime mostrando los colmillos por primera vez desde que llego. Ese era su límite.

Theon, de inmediato se alejo, borrándosele la sonrisa burlesca que tenía momentos antes por el insulto recibido.

—No soy una carroña—Se defendió desenfundando una espada, alejando a todas las mujeres y hombres a su alrededor con un par de movimientos amenazantes. Jaime solo rio al ver el arma del contrario, aceptando el desafío.

—No eliges bien a tus oponentes niño—Habló bravo y sin temor, pero mirando a su alrededor, al pendiente de cualquier aliado que pudiera tener su contrincante—¿Qué no el niño Stark fue tu compañero de armas? ¿No te enseño a desistir de las batallas que perderás?—Se burlo recordando la batalla de los cinco reyes, donde Robb había ganado batalla tras batalla, pero había terminado perdiendo su vida y la de su gente.

—Puedo usar una espada mejor que un hombre mutilado—Arrojo Theon, mirando como usaba la zurda para blandir el arma de acero valiriano que portaba, detestando la arrogancia de aquel rubio. Era igual a la de su hermano el enano.

—Lo dudo…—Dijo Jaime, abriéndose espacio, caminando a pasos lentos y cruzados para formar un circulo, justo como un animal rodeando a su presa—Si ni siquiera Eddard Stark pudo ganarme…crees que tu podrás?—Theon arrugo la nariz. Melisandre le había prohibido enfrentarse a cualquier adversario, pero este hombre lo sacaba de quicio. 

—Cualquier hombre que pierda contra un viejo manco no debe tener habilidad—Theon empezó a seguir los pasos del rubio, escuchando los murmullos de los hombres del establecimiento y aprovechando para simular un ataque, una acción que el Lannister contesto con un movimiento similar y una risilla por el vano intento de engañarle.

—Esa hombre tenía más habilidad que el estúpido lord al que le lames las botas —Dijo Jaime lanzando un insulto en contra de Theon sin siquiera disimular su desagrado contra Robb. Estrellando su acero contra el ajeno, empujando con mucha más fuerza que la complexión del Greyjoy le permitía recibir, obligándose a retroceder un paso para no caer—…te burlas tanto del príncipe y de los demás, pero no soportas que mencionen a tu lord cabeza de lobo—Jaime arrojando otro golpe, cada vez más embravecido.

—Cállate—Grito Theon haciéndose espacio entre las mesas y arrojando su espada junto el peso de su cuerpo a Jaime, girando en un choque continuo de ataques por parte de ambos.

—¿Qué te hizo el príncipe?—Preguntó retrocediendo, parando una embestida en su contra, mirando a todos lados, sintiéndose joven nuevamente—¿Lo envidias por tener que acostarse con ese lord de mierda?—Jaime había escuchado de los mismos Jon y Arya, del pasado en común del isleño con el Stark y usaba esa información a su favor, sin embargo, no apreciaba que sus propias palabras le jugaran mal, ahora también empezaba pensar en ellos y lo hacía ignorar la sangre que había salpicado en su rostro—Lo envidias por estar obligado a compartir su vida con un sujeto como ese…?—Jaime no se había percatado, pero la última pregunta había salido con tintes de veneno y envidia. No quería volver a pasar lo mismo que vivió con Cersie, soportando los maltratos de un imbécil hacia la persona que amaba…No, no lo permitiría. 

Así, sin esperar más, un agresivo extranjero lanzaba corte tras corte con su zurda, causando heridas cada vez más grandes en el isleño. El ya no era ningún abatido guerrero, no más. Había pasado entrenando desde que cortaron su mano, y desde la muerte de Cersei empezaba a recuperar aquella ferocidad por la que fue temido, orillando al Greyjoy a la pared sin tener siquiera que esforzarse después de haber golpeado y rasgado su abdomen. 

El acorralado apenas podía mantenerse defendido, dándose cuenta en la desventaja que estaba, no había tocado un arma hasta hace poco tiempo, mientras que el Lannister no paraba de afilarse en batalla, entrenando a Arya, viajando y descansando, una rutina mucho más favorecedora que la de un mozo lavando el suelo.

—¡Jaime Lannister!—Una voz grabe, profunda, la de un soldado de la casa central se abría paso de la pequeña multitud que rodeaba al espectáculo—La dama de Winterfell te busca—

A lo lejos, dentro de las catacumbas que servían como cementerio, el silbido del viento era lo único que perturbaba el calmante baile de las antorchas. Sansa se había alejado para enviar un cuervo a su hermano distante, llevándose a Arya consigo y permitiéndoles un momento privado.

—Ella siempre estuvo hay para mi—Hablo Robb después de un tendido silencio, miraba el fuego encendido bailando y moviéndose rítmicamente, con tranquilidad, muy al contrario de lo que sentía—…siempre la desobedecí…—habló bajo dando al recordar los regaños cariñosos de su madre cuando niño y también cuando mayor.

—Era una buena mujer, los amaba a todos—Jon hablo aún de pie, mirando a Robb, era su deber como su consorte dar alivio en ese tipo de momentos, pero nunca había sabido como hacerlo.

—Tenemos enemigos Jon…—Dijo Robb con voz grave—ellos me odian por tomarte…—Bajo la mirada triste, sabía bien que sus opositores poco a poco se acumulaban por el camino que había seguido, por retomar una vida, por reclamar su puesto y por haber sido elegido para decidir el destino de la corona.

—Tu no me tomaste, yo decidí estar aquí—Corrigió Jon, acercándose a paso seguro, tomando su rostro con una mano, seguro de sus palabras—con ustedes…contigo…—Robb suspiró y tomo su mano. Jon era sincero con sus palabras.

—Te lo agradezco—Unas palabras de calma y Jon pudo ver el temple del que estaba forjado su antiguo hermano, animándole a seguir con sus palabras.

—Sea lo que sea que venga por nosotros, podemos enfrentarlo Robb—Quiso asegurarle, prometerle que nada pasaría, pero los rítmicos pasos de una mujer se acercaron a ellos. Seguramente Sansa regresaba para llevarlos arriba.

—Que bellas palabras…—Las palabras enternecidas sonaron tan vacías que se vieron obligados a voltear—Demasiado bellas para ser dichas por hombres condenados…—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Salio más Jaime! ¡Yey que bien! Eso me da gusto, es un personaje que me agrada, pero también (y por fin) Robb empieza a mostrarse un poco más como un Señor del norte y menos como un primogénito joven. 
> 
> Saludos.


	17. Entre tinieblas

Robb detenía a Jon por ambos brazos mientras miraba con horror como sus prendas se obscurecían por la sangre que traspasaba desde su interior. Nada más al verla ambos habían sacado la espada, siendo Robb el primero en atacar, dando un corte lo suficientemente amplio en el pecho de la mujer para haberla derribado, pero eso no sucedió, detrás de él, un grito de dolor se escucho retumbando en los ecos del cementerio familiar. Dejando ver como Jon caía de rodillas, presionando su pecho con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué es lo que le hiciste Melisandre?!—Exigió Robb quitando las capas del convaleciente para ver su pecho desnudo con la misma cortada que tenía la mujer.

—Ah, Lord…sus preguntas…Acaso no debería pensar en ellas antes de hacerlas?—Robb giro su cuerpo, pero no se aparto de él.

—Fue lo mismo que hiciste en el bosque—Jon toco su pecho, entendiendo una verdad que deseaba aceptar. Sin levantarse, la herida le dolía, escociendo cada que respiraba.

—Solo con mirarlo puede comprobarlo—Ella llevo una mano a su pecho herido. Justo encima de sus senos la cortada quebraba su piel blanquecina, pero ni una sola gota de sangre era derramada y ambos norteños estaban seguros de que, si hubieran estado a la luz del día, la espantosa visión dentro de su piel y entrañas les hubiera petrificado.

—¿De qué hablan? Dijiste que fue solo cansancio—Jon bajo el rostro ante la pregunta de su compañero sorprendido, había bajado la guardia con sus palabras.

—…ha…era de esperarse—Ella negó con el rostro mientras la luz de las antorchas hacia que su sombra bailara—la confianza no es para todos los matrimonios—Se burlo sin importarle las heridas en su piel, notándose poco a poco hombres traslucidos detrás de ella, murmurando quedo, susurrando insultos e injurias. 

Jon, por fuerza de voluntad se levanto, poniendo el brazo sobre Robb. Viéndose en instantes rodeados de enemigos que ni siquiera podían reconocer, sombras que viajaban de una pared a otra pero con figuras humanas, o, más bien, similares a ellas.

—¡Jaja! ¡Debiste haberte quedado de rodillas bastardo!—La voz cavernosa e indolente hizo levantar a Jon la mirada luego de ser empujado otra vez al suelo…Detrás suyo, la silueta de un hombre envuelto en tinieblas se dirigía a él con la voz de un hombre muerto. Él no podía estar allí.

—¡Silencio!—Melisandre ordenó antes de que Jon siquiera se animase a hablar, bajando la cabeza con una molestia que pocas dejaba ver, haciendo que el hombre sombra se dirigiera a ella sin que sus pasos fueran escuchados—Tu no deberías estar aquí—Los ojos brillantes y verdes de la bruja, los pocos que permanecían intactos en su cambiante y decadente apariencia, dejaron de prestar atención a los guardianes del norte para centrarse en el hombre claramente indeseado. 

—¿Y por qué no debería si esta tierra es mia?—La mano del hombre quiso tocar la mujer, pero tan solo al acercarse a la débil luz que iluminaba su hombro tuvo que retirarla, siendo quemado en el acto.

—¡Regresa a tus deberes joven Bolton!—Ella amenazo, enderezándose enfrente de él, áspera y autoritaria.

Jon, entonces, aprovechándose del desconcierto, coloco a garra clavada en el suelo, alejando a Robb de si mismo, para que este pudiera moverse con libertad.

—¡Tu no me ordenas bruja!—Escupió Ramsey dando un paso hacia delante, con cuidado de no tocar la línea de luz, pero no el suficiente para importarle la espada que Robb había precipitado en su contra, desvaneciendo su cuerpo como si de una simple bruma se tratara.

—No había necesidad—Acuso Melisandre mientras las sombras que buscaban la oportunidad de acercarse se desvanecían junto con el hombre muerto.

—¡Tu!—Robb apunto su espada a la mujer—¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres de nosotros? ¿Qué hacía un fallecido entre nosotros?—Preguntó causando una risa corta de la mujer. Realmente era irónico que precisamente él o preguntara.

—Eso a usted mi Lord, no le importa—Contestó empezando a verse más cansada de lo habitual con la piel tintada de morado, como la de aquellos que moraron demasiado tiempo cerca de la nieve, pero, aún así, pasando por la luz en dirección a Jon, quien se mantenía de pie, firmemente sujeto a su propia espada—solo vengo a pedir dos favores—Ella tomo la espada de Jon, pidiéndole con un gesto que no la levantara—Sus hermanas; dígales que dejen de husmear en mis asuntos, y tú—Dijo tocando el pecho de Jon, cerrando poco a poco la herida de su pecho—Deja de desgastarte de esta manera—Advirtió ella tratando de disimular sus jadeos—Si no lo haces, la primogénita de tu hermano se volverá a morir—Trato de seguir hablando pero la mano brusca de Robb sobre su hombro la puso contra la pared.

—Yo no tengo ni tendré ningún descendiente—La arrastro fiero, interpretando como podía todas las palabras que decía, desistiendo de su rabia solo al ver a Jon otra vez afectado por su acción.

—Lo tiene—Melisandre, con voz ronca por la fuerza usada en su contra siguió hablando y, aprovechándose de la mirada vacilante que Robb le tendía a su consorte, tomo su mano libre, clavándole uñas con brusquedad, obligándole a tocar su vientre—Escuche…escuche lo que pudo tener—Ella, después de esas palabras empezó a murmurar un lenguaje desconocido por ambos, rezos y monosílabos sin sentido que Robb intento detener.

En vano, pues, un poderoso latido se escucho retumbando en su mente, haciéndolo soltar la espada para cubrir sus oídos con fuerza. Una vez…dos veces, tres…el sonido acompasado pero desmesurado se apodero de su cuero, golpeando su piel y haciéndola vibrar hasta ponerlo de rodillas.

Sin embargo el sonido no era lo que le aferraba a la quietud. Una sensación de familiaridad que no pudo comprender se apodero de él, reconocía aquel sonido, aquel latido asfixiante…lo sentía tanto como si fuera el suyo propio, tan cercano y familiar…

—Tu…ese es mi…no—Robb mascullo apenas abriendo los ojos después de ni siquiera saber cuando los cerro, atinando a mirar los pies desnudos de la bruja y luego el rostro de Jon, quien tapaba sus oídos igual que él.

—La tierra empieza a cambiar Lord, no desperdicie nuestras vidas—Y, como un murmullo en el viento, la voz de Melisandre se esfumo junto con ella, dejando a los guardianes del norte completamente solos en las catacumbas. 

No supieron cuanto pasaron de rodillas en la tierra, aferrándose fuertemente a la sensación de realidad que el estar juntos les proporcionaba, solo se mantuvieron uno al lado del otro, cerca de la antorcha, tomando la suficiente fuerza para levantarse cuando escucharon golpes provenientes del exterior. 

Los gritos angustiados de sus hermanas los recibieron tan pronto lograron salir, habían intentado pasar desde que la bruma espesa de la noche descendió sobre ellos, buscando rápidamente a todos los guardias que pudieron encontrar para mover la puerta trabada, sin tener existo en ello. 

—¡Jon!—Sansa se acerco corriendo a él, queriendo cargar su peso en ella cuando advirtió toda la sangre en su pecho. 

—Estoy bien—Jon ya no sangraba, pero el dolor y las sombras aún permanecía frescos en su memoria.

—Déjame a mi—Jaime. Acompañándolas en cuanto logro regresar a la carrera de la taberna, se colocaba en lugar de Sansa, levantando el brazo de Jon para ponerlo alrededor de sus hombros, apoyándole, afianzando una mano con la suya con demasiada confianza, haciendo que Robb se alertara—¡Voy a ayudarlo!—Le gritó sin importarle la etiqueta sin dejar que el otro empezara a pelear y, para sorpresa de todos, Robb no protesto—Sabia que algo estaba pasando contigo, no debí dejarte solo—Se lamento Jaime con tal preocupación invadiendo su rostro, que los presentes no pudieron dudar de sus buenas intenciones. 

—Vamos adentro, no es buen momento para estar al descubierto—Sansa les dijo a todos, notando como su pequeña hermana se quedaba de pie frente a la puerta que daba a las catacumbas—Arya—Le llamó a ella con más fuerza, sintiendo como si no hubiera sido escuchada.

Arya, a su vez, tan pronto retomo el tiempo de la situación se apresuro a seguir a su familia, notando, sin embargo, un susurro en la obscuridad, un llamado oculto entre las tinieblas que no lograba descifrar. 

—¿Qué paso allí dentro Robb?—Exigió saber Sansa, con las manos tensas sobre su regazo—Todos tenemos derecho a saber quienes son nuestros enemigos—agregó con nerviosismo en su temple.

Todos se hallaban dentro del viejo cuarto de Jon, el más lejano de la servidumbre en ese momento.

—…Sansa…ahora no—Esta vez, la negativa vino de parte de Jon, quien era revisado por su hermana más joven. Ya no tenía ninguna herida, pero su cicatriz se notaba reciente. 

—¡No! esta vez ustedes dos van a decirme todo lo que esta pasando en nuestra casa—Se levanto firmemente, yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación—Sir Jaime por favor—Pidió ella abriendo la puerta. A lo que el hombre renegó, pero termino por obedecer.

—Permaneceré cerca—Le advirtió a la pelirroja de frente antes de salir. 

Todos permanecieron en un silencio demasiado incomodo para poder mantenerlo por más tiempo del necesario y en cuanto los pasos en el pasillo de Jaime dejaron de escucharse en el pasillo, Sansa regreso a ellos, mirándolos con angustia que solo compartía en sus momentos de soledad.

—¿Qué es lo que hicieron?—Ella pregunto, y de inmediato la pregunta hizo que Robb recordara a su madre, acusándolo en la soledad del bosque.

—Sansa, no los…—Arya, pese a su renuencia inicial, intento defenderlos, pero Robb la tomo del hombro, parando su intento.

—Ella tiene razón Arya, yo…debo decirles todo—Acepto sin levantarse de la cama que compartía con sus dos hermanos, bajando el rostro para empezar a relatar todo lo que había sucedido.

Jon y él explicaron sus diferentes encuentros con Melisandre, el día de la boda, los días antes de ella y el último enfrentamiento apenas momentos atrás. Sus aparentes intenciones y aquello que no entendían.   
Era demasiada información, todos estaban al borde de un colapso, sin embargo, Robb aún no tenía intenciones de parar aquella confesión.

—Hay algo más que deben saber…—Robb hablo quedo, casi sin querer hacerlo, pero aún así mirando las heridas en Jon, obligándose a hablar—En la guerra de los cinco reyes…cuando los Frey me atacaron…recuerdo haber caído. Ni siquiera sentí el dolor…solo…todo fue cubierto, como si mis ojos hubieran sido vendados y mi cuerpo adormecido en un letargo del que no me importaba despertar—Robb hablaba, pero sus ojos miraban más allá del suelo que estaba pisando—No había nada más…no había apellidos…casas, traiciones…Todo permanecía quieto…no miraba nada…pero podía entenderlo…Solo fue un instante…pero sabía que ya no iba a regresar…—El tiempo se detuvo en la habitación hasta que Robb retomo otra vez su historia—Yo…recuerdo la sensación de algo parecido al agua…recuerdo estar hundiéndome en lo profundo, el frio que nada tiene que ver el de los vivos, hasta que…—Sus manos dejaron de formar puños, perdiendo fuerza mientras su cabeza falseaba hacia abajo, sosteniendo su frente con las manos apenas firmes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando las imágenes retornaban a él en un remolino.

El dolor fue inimaginable…sus manos se retorcieron al igual que sus piernas en posiciones que ningún hombre debiera poder hacer. Todo su cuerpo se quemaba sintiendo hasta en los huesos la sensación de un fuego agobiante, ahogándolo con el sabor de la hierba…Quiso respirar desesperado cuando retiraron la tierra de su lengua, lanzando bocanadas desesperadas, ¡Pero nada llego!, sus pulmones no se llenaban, el aire fresco pasaba a través de su garganta sin llegar a ningún sitio…Clamando por un solo soplo de vida, una sola sensación de alivio…

El tormento duro semanas…y Robb…en su agonía no solo pudo distinguir a la bruja roja, sino que, agrandada e indolente, la silueta obscura de un hombre permaneció a su lado hasta que finalmente pudo abrir sus ojos en el mundo de los vivos.

—Robb—Sansa se apresuro a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Mientras Robb y Arya bajaban el rostro, pensando con pesadez cada palabra de su hermano.

—Eso…ya no importa—Él suspiro, alejando sus manos del rostro gracias a la calidez de su hermana—Pero ahora sé…eso que vi, no era una alucinación…esa cosa trajo a mi hijo de vuelta—Esta vez fue el turno de hablar de Sansa.

—Nuestra madre me pidió esperar—Sansa mustio—pero ya no puedo perder más el tiempo—Ella empezó contando los detalles de Talisa, de su vientre ultrajado y su cadáver desecho.

Esa noche, casi todos los Stark hablaron de las consecuencias de sus decisiones, de sus secretos y pese a las amenazas de sus enemigos acechándolos cada momento, decidieron confiar en cada miembro de ese cuarto, lamentando que la ausencia de su último hermano y deseando en lo profundo de sus corazones que otra vez pudieran salir victoriosos de lo que se avecinaba.

Más, una respuesta no se hizo esperar. Junto con una brisa de aire helado, Melisandre entraba tambaleante a la viaje choza abandonada donde Catelyn había muerto, 

—Te ves muy mal—Melisandre se sujeto de la pared al entrar, aproximándose a la chimenea después de haber caminado en la nieve sin ninguna protección. Theon Greyjoy le esperaba, con el torso desnudo, aplicándose pomadas y ungüentos en los moretones que sobresalían—Logre entretenerlo a su guardia, espero que eso te baste, ese tipo esta loco—habló sobándose el cuerpo—Empezó a atacarme como un demente de un momento a otro…—dijo recordando como empezó su batalla contra Jaime.

—Probablemente lo este—Coincidió ella, buscando en un estante sobre la chimenea un frasco lleno de liquido obscuro y viscoso, consumiéndolo tan rápidamente como su garganta le permitió tragar, pues, podía no sentir el dolor pero sabía que su cuerpo ya estaba tocando sus limites—es por eso que teníamos que alejarlo del príncipe—Theon bufó, ofendido.

—¿Puedes dejar de llamarlo así?—Se quejo volviendo a colocarse una camisa, cubriendo las heridas y hematomas en su piel.

—Lo llamare como a mi me plazca—Contestó ella sin dejar de mirar el fuego, ya no tenían mucho tiempo—¿Tu hermana esta lista para recibirme?—Preguntó.

—¿En verdad piensas irte?—Theon observo el poco, pero pesado equipaje que llevaba la mujer—¿Tus amenazas no fueron suficientes convincentes para que te dejen con vida?—Se burlo esta vez, pero la mujer no contesto, solo le lanzo una mirada severa sobre él, ¿Cuándo había dejado de temerle?—…mando un par de hombres, ellos te recogerán en un barco de comercio—contestó él empezando a moverse mientras husmeaba sus cosas—no puedo ayudarte a llevar eso, así que tendrás que arreglártelas para ir por tu cuenta—Dijo con diversión. Terminando con la paciencia de la brja

—No es necesario—Melisandre arrojo un frasco a la chimenea, saliendo humo casi al instante junto con un olor nauseabundo—Por cierto…príncipe isleño—Ella hablo lento, disfrutando como la ceniza empezaba a salir del fuego hasta formar una mancha siniestra en el suelo—Tu no lo reconociste…¿No es así?, a mi nuevo compañero me refiero, el que tomo la cabeza de Catelyn Stark—Ella lo volteo a ver, sonriendo mientras de la mancha los dedos de un hombre se encajaban en el suelo de madera.

—Otro de tus demonios—Theon dio un paso hacía atrás, arrugando la nariz por el asco que le provoca su magia

—Ah…en realidad a él si lo conoces—Ella contesto, alejándose para tomar una vieja capa que la cubriera de pies a cabeza.

—¿Te llevaras esta cosa contigo?—Melisandre no le contestó más dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras el hombre sombra se levantaba del suelo.

—Me voy—Dijo ella aún seguida por Theon quien, confiado, había dado la espalda al nuevo esbirro de la mujer—Vigila a las Stark y a este hombre, estoy segura de que nos será de utilidad en su momento—Ordenó ella y Theon quedo confundido. ¿Acaso no estaba hablando con él?

—Cuanto tiempo hediondo—La voz le hizo castañear sus dientes, abriendo sus ojos más de lo que creyó poder. 

—Espera…espera…esto no…Melisadre!—La mujer sonrió mientras el hombre en las sombras se acercaba al de hierro—¡Melisandre!—Theon le grito a punto de seguirla, pero unos brazos le sujetaron del pecho, siendo arrastrado al fondo de su propia habitación—¡Melisandre!—Theon volvió a gritar…pero la puerta ya había sido cerrada.


	18. Cartas y cuervos

Fueron un par de horas acompañadas de una mañana brillante y prometedora a pesar de las ventiscas y la hiel. Todo lucia, aunque le damnificara admitirlo, un poco más reluciente que como lo dejo, tan promisorio, con un trono tan cercano, con Starks todavía rondando los pasillos, como fantasmas que se negaban a irse de una vieja tierra encantada, pero eso se podía solucionar, todo se podía…incluso la muerte…solo necesitaba paciencia, tiempo y un par de manos que se movieran en su nombre, y las últimas…bueno, ya estaba trabajando en ello.

Solo necesito una noche y el manto de la obscuridad volvió a tornar sus ojos en terror puro y extático. Realmente extraño verlo así.

—¿Cómo fueron tus años sin mi? ¿La pasaste bien?—Su mano cubría su boca evitando un grito de silenciosa agonía, mientras miraba sus uñas clavarse en la cabecera de la cama, tan llenas de tierra y sangre—Oh, no me veas así, mi fiel…fiel siervo…—Paso una mano gentil sobre su mejilla adolorida sin despegar la otra de su boca—¿No creíste que me iría por tanto verdad?—Pregunto con una sonrisa tan sincera y podrida que poco o nada se parecía a un hombre cuerdo—Pero no te preocupes, no estaré aquí por mucho, no te…pondré la misma atención que antes, así que escucha bien, solo necesito que hagas esto, un ínfimo favor, algo insignificante a cambio de…bueno, terminar estos dulces encuentros entre ambos—Dijo acomodándose en la cama a un lado suyo, sonriendo cuando el otro se quejo por haberse acostado sobre su mano adolorida—¿Entonces…entiendes lo que debes hacer?—Theon asintió, lento, casi temblando y Ramsey supo que podía contar con él otra vez.

En cambio, dentro la torre de cuervos, la dama Stark no podía estar tan segura de sus propios aliados.

—¿Qué es esta vez lo que te atormenta?—Robb preguntó a su hermana, quien no solo mostraba angustia por los recientes acontecimientos, pues, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días seguidos había estado esperando una respuesta de su hermano menor.

—Brann, no hay una sola noticia suya, y tampoco recibo respuesta de los otros maestros—La sombra peso en ambos. Si Brann no contestaba tendrían que enviar a alguien en su búsqueda, era insensato que estuviera tan incomunicado en esos tiempos. 

—Los maestres están exiliados gran tiempo, puede que solo este enfocándose de más—Intento consolar, pero ambos sabían que era improbable.

—Espera…mira—Ella camino hacia el frente, con la esperanza de una respuesta en el cuervo del horizonte, sin embargo, los cuervos detrás de la primera de las aves desvanecieron su sonrisa…algo estaba pasando.  
Mientras tanto, en el patio principal, las espadas chocaban ensayadas y repetitivas, frente a la vista de Jon Snow, su hermana, postulada a guardia real y Jaime su supervisor personal, estaban allí, en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos.

—Entonces…esa bruja es el principal problema—Arya. En el patio de entrenamiento, lanzaba a aguja hacia delante chocando con la espada de Jaime.

—Arya—Jon, sentado tan solo a unos metros prudentes de sus ejercicios le advertía de sus palabras tan despreocupadas, pues se suponía, era un tema solo de familia.

—Como si no hubiera regresado a escuchar—Se burlo de nuevo poniendo una mano en su espalda nuevamente, solo danzando con el león en un juego de golpear y defender. 

—Para tu sorpresa, no lo hice—Jaime le sonrió petulante. Entrenando casi con el mismo aburrimiento que ella, ambos consientes que por su herida no podrían hacer mucho más. Arya le devolvió la sonrisa—No me interesan las historias de fantasmas—Agregó para darse veracidad. 

—No son historias de fantasmas Jaime—Jon corrigió—desearía que lo fueran…—Dijo pasando casi inconsciente la mano por su pecho, haciendo que el rubio prestara nuevamente esa atención inusual a su persona.

—Jon, ¿No deberías ir con nuestros hermanos?—Arya se apresuro a interrumpir los ojos de Jaime, pasándose enfrente de su hermano con algo de recelo, dando por finalizado su infructífero encuentro—Sansa y Robb ya deben estar desocupados en este momento—Añadió haciendo que se levantara, solo un poco dolido de que su hermana favorita lo desairara de aquella forma, pero aún así, asintiendo. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire después todo lo ocurrido.

—Tu tampoco tardes en venir—Ofreció Jon, dando un asentimiento de cabeza a Jaime al retirarse, y el caballero, como siempre, sonrió ampliamente para despedirlo.

Arya, sin embargo, no dejo de mirarlo, avanzando a una pequeña barda para tomar una cantimplora y beber de ella, observando sin discreción hasta que su hermano termino de marcharse.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano?—Preguntó ella sin ninguna delicadeza. Había estado esperando para hacer esa pregunta, especialmente desde esa noche, donde Jaime parecía genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar.

—¿Celosa?—Jaime sonrió pícaro a la más joven y esta refunfuño—pensé que ya tenias a tu amigo el Baratheon—Arya presiono sus labios, se daba cuenta de que no la tomaba ni un poco en serio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Preguntó otra vez, esta vez con más firmeza y seriedad—¿Qué quieres de nosotros?—Especificó sin dejarlo evadir la pregunta.

—¿De ustedes?—Jaime pensó en que su aversión a los Stark realmente si tenia fundamentos, siempre tan recelosos de los extranjeros…tan precavidos qe era molesto—De ustedes no me interesa nada, mi único deber es proteger al príncipe—Contestó resignado, bajando su espada para escuchar lo que tenía que decir la espadachín. 

—¿Por qué?—Insistió Arya tratando de ver más allá de sus palabras—él ya tiene a Robb—Expuso sin entender que es lo que motivaba al ahora zurdo a buscarlo de esa forma.

—¿Y tu hermano lo tiene a él?—Regreso la pregunta con enfado camuflado de cinismo. Pero la afirmación hecha de manera tan natural había sido un golpe bajo—A tu hermano, medio hermano—corrigió—no le conviene estar en el norte, a nadie de hecho, seria mejor llevarlo de vuelta a Kings Landing—Observo retador.

—Robb jamás dejaría que se fuera, él le cortaría la cabeza a cualquiera que lo intentara—Puntualizo como si intentara defenderlos, aunque no estaba muy segura de que.

—Tu hermano no duraría en una pelea, no ahora por lo menos. El pudo haber ganado una batalla alguna vez, pero eso no lo hace invencible, mucho menos cuando su único entrenamiento es andar a caballo y dar ordenes—Afirmo sin miramientos, señalando lo que Arya no podía negar.

—¿Esta seguro de eso Sir?—La voz salió con un aire de amonestación, alta y clara, precisa y totalmente intencionada a reprender. Sansa llegaba apresurada con una carta en manos, escuchando apenas la conversación en el jardín.

—¿Mi lady?—Jaime presiono sus labios en una mueca forzada. Sansa, aun cuando podía mantener la edad de una jovencita, no era una persona con la que deseaba enfrentarse, la política no era su territorio y había escuchado el rumor de cómo dejo morir al traidor Bolton a manos de sus propios perros de caza. Definitivamente una batalla que no quería librar si no era necesario.

—Le llego una carta de su hermano—Jaime bajo el rostro, ¿Qué más podía hacer contra la niña? Ya tenía suficiente discutiendo contra la otra hermana.

—Le agradezco—Dijo recibiendo la carta con el sello del león. 

—Y yo agradecería que dejara de provocar a mis hermanos, esta aquí para ayudar, no para causar más problemas—Lo regaño y Jaime casi pudo ver a su madre en ella, mucho menos intimidante, pero ciertamente con la templaza de una mujer que haría cualquier cosa por su familia. 

—Lo intentare—Prometió mientras Sansa se alejaba con su hermana con cierta urgencia, permitiéndole leer en privado la carta de su hermano.

En ella hablaba de la situación Westeros, no mucho mejor que la de ellos. Rencillas, pleitos, odio a los Stark y a la reina por respaldarlos. Y Tyrion, bueno, el estaba en la cima de otra protesta, los pocos Lannister que se mantenían en Casterly Rock no lo reconocían como una autoridad, claro, lo escuchaban, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tenía a la reina y al fuego de sus dragones? Pero, en cuanto tenían la oportunidad, faltaban a sus reuniones, saltaban su autoridad y proponían a miembros “mas aptos” para ser la cabecilla de casa del león. 

Hasta cierto punto, nada fuera de lo usual o pronosticado, sin embargo, un problema más era el que realmente llamaba su atención y la de su hermano, pues lo resaltaba con un poco más de ímpetu que todo lo anterior.

“—Hay un nombre del que debes estar al tanto “el señor de Bravos” le dicen, no se si fue el destino o la eficacia de nuestro maestro de susurros, pero ese nombre ha pasado de ser un rumor a una constante en nuestras charlas y tú, querido hermano, estas demasiado lejos para que te interesé un hombre del país libre, pero no cierres los ojos, no descuides tu espalda y asegúrate de mantenerte vivo—”

Jaime suspiro y guardo la carta nuevamente dejando caer una invitación dorada detrás de la carta. No estaba tranquilo con las palabras de su hermano, Tyrion no era un hombre supersticioso ni de malos augurios así que debía tomar en cuenta su advertencia.

—Estas angustiado por él—El cabello platinado de Daenerys brillaba con la luz que entraba por vitral justo detrás de ella. Adivinando las preocupaciones que pasaban por la mente de su mano.

Tyrion y ella apenas habían tenido un minuto para hablar a solas; del reino, de la desobediencia de los norteños, de las represalias de los pueblos libres, de la inusual calma de los de bravos al perder todos los interés que generaba su antigua deuda.

—Él esta muy lejos—Mustio Tyrion, por un momento arrinconado por los pensamientos de su último familiar con vida. Había cambiado tanto y tantas veces… 

—Y tu estas aquí, deberías concentrarte más en todo lo que esta pasando—Regaño esta vez, solo tomándose un minuto para suspirar—Lo siento, pero esto no esta bien…¿Acaso me equivoque? ¿Tome la decisión errada con ellos?—Pregunto la reina poniendo apenas dos dedos en su frente, pensando en los hombres del norte, eran todos tan difíciles. 

—No su majestad…no al menos todavía—Intento consolar el enano acercándose al pie del trono de hierro.

—¿Debí elegir al asesino de mi padre en vez de el honor de los Stark?—Tyrion negó rápidamente, casi con demasiada fuerza en su cabeza. Jaime no debería tomar el trono, no era un candidato bueno para ello, no con todas sus…perdidas a cuestas.

—Mi reina…si creyera que Jaime hubiera sido un buen compañero para Jon, yo mismo lo hubiera propuesto—Dijo con verdad en su corazón, acercándose apenas para sostener la mano de la mujer angustiada.

—Lo rechazas…incluso cuando lo amas más que a mi—Tyrion bajo el rostro por la acusación. Amaba a su reina, la admiraba y le serviría hasta el último día de su vida pero…Jaime era su hermano, su familia.

—No lo hago—Contestó sin negar aquella verdad—pero…él ya estuvo demasiado tiempo en este lugar, hay demasiados demonios acechándole—Relato con tristeza y lastima.

—Necesitamos que vuelva Tyrion, el debe retomar Casterly Rock—Tan contundente como solo ella podía ser ella lo miro y el no tuvo otra opción más que asentir. 

Sin importar lo que su hermano deseara, lo que el norte deseara, lo que Jon deseara, todos tenían que volver una vez más.

Robb, a su vez, estaba junto con sus hermanos, leyendo la misma carta dorada que el Lanniser había recibido poco antes, pero esta dirigida a su apellido.

—Ni siquiera tenemos un caballero al cual mandar—Sansa se quejo, recordando a Brienn. 

La invitación, no era para otra cosa que un torneo de caballería, uno obligatorio y con carácter de urgente. La reina argumentaba que después de sus inconvenientes en la unión de sus casas, necesitaban reafirmar lo antes posible la posición de ambos. Mostrar la fuerza de sus ideales con una batalla.

—No están pidiendo un caballero—Robb se inclino hacia delante, la realeza estaba al tanto de su capacidad militar, de su gente de confianza y de la carencia de la misma—Están llamando a uno de nosotros—Todos guardaron silencio un momento. 

Era una invitación directa a la unión Stark, Jon o Robb, cualquier de los dos debía enfrentarse a quien sabe que hombres y mercenarios con tal apagar las revueltas causadas por su unión. 

—¡No!—Sansa inmediatamente miro a Jon—No puede ir ninguno de los dos—Añadió también mirando a Robb, recordando sin desear las palabras recientes del Lannister. “No ha hecho más que cabalgar y ordenar”

—Puedo hacerlo yo—Arya se ofreció rápidamente, pero aun mirando al suelo, era imposible que aceptaran a una mujer tan joven para representarlos.

—Aún estas herida Arya, jamás dudaría de ti, pero no te dejare combatir sabiendo eso—Jon señalo mirando por un momento a garra a su lado, ciertamente no estaba en su mejor estado, pero el que tenía más experiencia en ese momento, era él.

—¡Lo haré yo!—Robb levanto la voz—Soy y seguiré siendo el señor del norte y si es necesario hace esto para demostrarlo, que así sea—

—Robb, tu no—Jon intento llevarle la contra, pero Robb se puso al frente suyo.

—¿Yo no que? ¿No soy tan bueno como tu?—Jon guardo silencio de inmediato al igual que sus hermanas—Yo voy a ir Jon—Aseguro sin prestarse a escuchar más—soy la mejor opción para esto—Susurro al final mirando su propia espada. Ninguno de sus hermanos pudo discutir.

—¡Esto no esta bien!—Sansa volvió a negar, buscando entre sus pensamientos una sola persona que pudiera representarlos, pero solo se encontraba con el vació.

—¡Sansa!—Robb le gritó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo—Sansa…Arya…Jon, ¿Creen que puedo ganar?—Les pregunto mirándolos a cada uno, quedando en silencio por segundos que parecieron hacerlos dudar.

—Yo creo que puedes ganar—Por fin, Jon rompió el silencio mirándolo a los ojos—pero tendrás que tener más ímpetu que todos allá—Aconsejo poniendo una mano en su hombro con fuerza, con confianza.

—Ya regresaste una vez de la muerte, tal vez puedas hacerlo otra vez—Arya le sonrió y bromeo con solidaridad. Haciendo que su otra hermana tuviera que reír a la fuerza por su sinceridad cruel.

—¿Quién cuidara el norte cuando no estén?—Se quejo Sansa, mucho menos gallarda que minutos atrás.

—Tu lo harás…siempre lo has hecho o no?—Ella no pudo decir nada más ante las palabras de su hermano, suspirando derrotada.

—Iré a darle una respuesta a la reina—Salió del lugar sin poder creer que una vez más sus hermanos estarían a prueba. Caminando solitaria hacia la habitación principal, demasiado pensativa para notar al hombre con el que chocaría justo en ese momento.

—Sansa…—La voz familiar la hizo levantar el rostro. Se suponía que esos pasillos ya estaban prohibidos para la servidumbre.

—Theon—Ella movió su cabeza a modo de saludo pero sin entender que estaba haciendo allí.

—Tienes que ayudarme…—


End file.
